Betrayal
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Why it happened she had no idea but what happened cut her family ties and ruined her reputation. Will she ever find the truth? She is only sure of one thing never, ever, trust anyone enough to let them close. Then suddenly every thing that seemed so clear is murky once more. J/B
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Alice

I was a player and had been all my vampire life, we were an unknown entity to most vampires because we chose to be. The world was our game board and the humans and vampires our playing pieces just like chess or backgammon but we played for our own pleasure and satisfaction depending on our personal preferences. Some of us manipulated humans into our lairs for fun rather than hunting them down physically but they were only minor players tolerated but treated with disdain by the more ambitious of us who wanted to prove just how powerful we could really be. Personally I wanted the challenge of manipulating those around me who thought they knew Alice Brandon, who thought they understood what made her tick. My gift made this almost too easy, so to make the game harder I gave myself the task of manipulating more than just one other person and some of the more difficult vampires with gifts of their own.

I waited patiently for just the right situation then set the game in motion and what fun I had. I guess what I was doing could be considered wrong by some but that just added spice to the game. My first task was easier than I thought, somewhat of an anti climax you might say. I'd seen him coming and I knew exactly what I needed to do to ensnare him. The Major, Jasper Whitlock, was a dangerous adversary in combat but he was easily fooled because of the past he sought to escape from. The tricky bit was that he could read emotions and it wasn't easy to fake love but he was good-looking and had a lean hard body so it wasn't exactly a chore and I soon had him eating out of my hand. He had no experience of tenderness and affection so how could he measure my feelings for him?

Of course his very eagerness to embrace both myself and the new life I was offering him made my next task even easier and we were soon in Boston explaining to Carlisle Cullen our wish to join his coven and live the way they did. Carlisle was a bit of a push over really because he wanted to see the good in everyone and so blinded himself to everything else. Edward, his first "changeling" was away when we became a part of the Cullen family which meant I could concentrate on making myself agreeable to the others.

Esme, Carlisle's mate and the other two members of the family, Rosalie and Emmett had all been with him a long time and while Rosalie was initially suspicious of us she soon found herself trying to make Jasper's life easier by becoming attached to him, in a non sexual way I hasten to add, although I think if she hadn't already found Emmett she might have been interested in Jasper. Emmett bless him was one of those innocents who make my game fun as well as easier, he didn't see anything below the surface and accepted us just as we appeared. Esme's weakness was her ability to see the good in everyone. She had limitless amounts of love to give and we were just two more recipients.

Jasper

How had I been so fortunate? Alice was the answer to all my prayers. When I left Maria I had thought my life would improve but after a few months I realized that much as Peter and Charlotte wanted to help me they couldn't give me the things I craved most, peace and love. For an empath murder was torture and I was torturing myself every time I hunted to feed. I tried leaving each hunt until my thirst became unbearable but the feelings of my prey still tortured me just the same. My reputation meant I had little chance of finding a woman who wasn't scared of me and if I were honest I didn't know how to give or receive affection except what I'd learned in Maria's bed and as I watched Peter and Charlotte it soon became apparent that what they shared was nothing like that. Deciding I would never find what I craved in their company I set off alone hoping that perhaps one day I would meet the woman of my dreams and I did, I met Alice Brandon.

She was waiting for me, with her gift she had seen me coming, and knew exactly what I needed. When she told me about the Cullens I knew I had a chance at last, a way to survive without feeling the terror and pain of my prey. We traveled to Boston slowly using the time to get to know each other better. Alice was so warm and tender, she showed me how sex could be, slow and beautiful with both of us feeling the warmth of satisfaction. I gave her everything I had, my entire being, and I felt the love she had for me like a warm blanket. Peter had said there should be a furnace raging in the desire but I was happy with what I felt, it was more than I had any right to expect or imagine.

The Cullen family welcomed me after an initial reserve which I had expected and I found Rosalie and Emmett to be especially friendly, accepting me without any preconceptions. There was however a problem with the other member of the family Edward who had been away in Denali with Carlisle's friends when we arrived. Alice had a way of taking over without anyone being very upset or even noticing really and she commandeered his room as the best in the housed, moving us in and putting his things in the spare room that by rights should have been ours. When he got back he was livid and caused a terrible scene which I thought might become physical but Alice worked her usual magic and had him eating out of her hand within a few hours.

It was rather different with me however, he thought I was dangerous. Not only because of my reputation which might cause me to backslide and therefore present them with problems but because he saw me as a magnet for any tough vampire who wanted to earn a reputation for themselves by defeating me in a fight. He needn't have worried on either score, Alice kept me on the straight and narrow so well that I was able to attend school with the others something I had never done before and found I loved it. No contenders appeared either and after a time even he stopped bitching about me but he would never be one of my fans!

Edward had a gift of his own which accounted for his general attitude, he could read minds and as a consequence knew what everyone around him was thinking. I had a suspicion that Carlisle had found a way of blocking him and Alice had the knack of focusing on things he found boring until he stopped. I had my own strategy which only upset him even more and I guessed reinforced his dislike of me. I found he was incredibly squeamish for a vampire and a few hours of my memories upset him so much he rarely tried reading my thoughts after that. I knew he didn't understand what Alice saw in me but I didn't care, I avoided his company when I could preferring to go hunting with Rose and Emmett or talk with Carlisle whose great knowledge and experience made him a fascinating conversationalist to me.

It was some years, happy years for me, before a suspicion crept up on me that things were changing. Alice sought out Edward more and more and I wondered if perhaps there might be something going on with the two of them but I didn't feel any love between them and when I spoke to Alice about my worries she simply laughed and kissed me,

"Don't be silly Jazz. Edward sees me as his slightly annoying little sister. We are only spending so much time together because I've seen something in his future. Do you know what a singer is?"

I shook my head,

"No. Should I?"

"I suppose not, it's a human whose blood calls to you so strongly it's almost impossible to resist. Emmett met two humans whose blood called to him and he killed them both. Edward's singer is approaching but I think if he can resist the call of her blood she might also call to him in other ways, she may even be his mate"

"How is that possible Alice? If her blood calls that strongly then surely he wont be able to resist."

"Oh I think he might. It will be interesting to see how it goes but there are still possibilities, things that might change Jasper."

Her smile gave me the shivers for the first time since I had met her and I wondered exactly what she meant by her words.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Alice

At last things were beginning to move along which was good because I had started to become bored and wondered if I had started a game I couldn't bother to finish but I hated to be beaten and this would be my best game ever if I could pull it off. Edward was eating out of my hand and I could manipulate him so easily, Jasper on the other hand was proving to be stronger and more resilient than I thought. He appeared to be quiet and thoughtful but he didn't miss a single thing so I would have to be careful not to ruin my chances. When I suggested we move to Forks Esme was thrilled just as I knew she would be,

"Oh yes Carlisle lets, its been years and I'd love to remodel the house, besides its a quiet place with good hunting, Emmett might even find bears again."

Of course once Emmett heard this he was on Esme's side, he remembered the hunting from their last visit when they'd set up the treaty with the Quileute tribe. I wasn't sure where or even if the tribe would figure in my game plan, after all I couldn't see their futures, but they added an extra frisson of excitement especially as when I checked the future again I realised that Charlie and Bella Swan would be involved with the tribe. My two most valuable game pieces around which everything else revolved. It was going to be fun and the more complicated it became the more I enjoyed it.

Jasper

I liked Forks, it was close enough to mountains and rivers to give Emmett and I room to hunt and let off steam. With him I was able to forget my past and the years I had lived as a vampire and instead become the young man I had never had time to be before. Alice didn't seem to mind, she spent a lot of time with Edward but now I knew there was nothing going on between them I wasn't worried. It gave me more time to spend on my latest projects. I was rebuilding an old Harley Davidson motorbike and I'd started, with encouragement from Carlisle, to write a History of the American Civil War with a view to having it published eventually. Alice encouraged me in the latter but flatly refused to become involved in the bike rebuild so while she and Edward were busy doing whatever it was they did Rosalie who was a red-hot mechanic helped me. I enjoyed her company, we had the same interests and way of seeing things which made a change from Alice's sometimes single-minded pursuit of fashion and the latest music and movies. Emmett joined us sometimes when he wasn't involved in his own hobby, building computers and writing programs for them. I think a lot were probably games or hacks but he was happy and I found them bewildering, purely because I'd never had any dealings with electronics but he was slowly dragging me into the present century and his help made research a lot easier for both school work and my project.

Edward

Alice and I enjoyed the cinema and music and it became a habit of ours to disappear at least once a month to Seattle or Portland to take in a concert or the latest film releases. At first I found her a little annoying because she knew everything or so it seemed but the more time we spent together the more interesting I found her, especially when she began to drop hints that something exciting was headed my way. It took a few bribes, a new dress and bracelet she had her eye on plus an evening at the theatre but finally I persuaded her to let me in on the secret,

"Edward, there's going to be a new girl in school next year and you'll find yourself drawn to her."

"Really? I take it you mean a human, why should I be interested in this particular girl Alice?"

"Because dear brother her blood will sing to you. You wont be able to resist her."

This concerned me as I liked it here in Forks,

"If you knew this why didn't you say something? Why suggest we move here?"

"Oh Edward I don't think you'd thank me for that because not only does her blood call to you but her body too, the new girl is destined to be your soul mate."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, you know I see the future, well I've just seen yours and the girl you want to spend it with. She's Chief Swan's daughter and she'll be coming to live with him. You wait and see."

Of course I did and as always Alice was right. Esme and Carlisle were over the moon, they both thought I'd been alone far too long as it was. Bella's blood called strongly and at first I was scared I might be too tempted to resist but the thought of my life without her in it was enough to hold me back sufficiently until the thirst was overridden by love.

At first everything went so well, I found my way into her affections and even when she found out my true nature she didn't run screaming from me. The family took to her straight away, all except Rosalie who of course overstated the danger she posed to us. Jasper agreed with her, again of course, and offered to kill her himself but Carlisle overrode this.

It was Alice's strange warnings starting a few months later that unsettled me, they were so nebulous as if she couldn't or wouldn't elaborate. She had started giving me subtle hints that I should watch out for Jasper although she herself didn't try keeping them apart herself I noticed.

"Alice why can't you tell me what I'm supposed to be watching for? She's not interested in a savage like him."

"I just think it would be safer to keep them apart and remember she's friends with the Quileutes, Jacob Black in particular and I can't see his future which means he's dangerous. I think he'll phase, become a member of the pack Edward."

"One of the wolves you mean?"

That worried me and I did all I could to keep her away from him and the reservation in general but Bella wasn't as cooperative as I'd hoped and indeed expected. As far as she was concerned there was nothing for me to worry about, Jacob Black was just a friend.

"She's at the reservation again Edward. Why aren't you listening to me and my warnings?"

" I am Alice but she has a mind of her own."

I was beginning to find that loving Bella wasn't enough, I needed to keep her safe which meant giving her guidelines. Unfortunately they didn't go down well with either her or her father Chief Swan who I discovered wasn't as keen on me as I had hoped. At the same time Alice's warnings about Jasper becoming close to Bella became more frequent and strident and much as I tried to keep them apart and Bella out of trouble it wasn't easy. With Charlie not my greatest fan and Bella seeming to go out of her way to be difficult, as if I were being unreasonable in my demands, my frustration began to grow. She actually accused me of trying to run her life and when I pointed out I was only trying to keep her safe because I loved her she had the temerity to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bella

Moving to Forks seemed a good thing at first especially as I found myself in love with Edward Cullen. He was handsome, charming, polite and romantic. Of course I should have known there would be a catch, nothing had been that easy in my life. My mum and dad broke up when I was a toddler and I spent the next fifteen years or so being pulled from place to place by my slightly eccentric and scatterbrained mother who was looking for something but I never really understood what. The older I got the more she confused me. A grown woman who was looking for a Prince Charming, hadn't she realised they only existed in fairy tales? In the meantime my dad who she seemed to view as an ogre came into my life once a year for two weeks in the summer. Two weeks of hell in Forks which might be mistaken for a rain forest, it certainly had the rainfall to qualify! Only when I was old enough to throw a really good tantrum did that misery finally end and he came to visit me wherever we were residing, we never actually lived anywhere.

I got taken to Disneyland and Sea World, Carlsbad Caverns National Park, Kansas Cosmosphere and Space Center to mention but a few. All the cool places that mum couldn't afford on her wages as whatever she was into at the time, Book Store Assistant, Coffee Shop assistant, Jewellery Making Assistant. Whatever she did she was always the assistant although she was clever enough to have a career. Mum enjoyed travelling far too much and as a result I was an expert on the seedier side of most cities in the US South West. We'd even lived in motels at times and while it was exciting when I was little, as I grew up I longed for some stability and the chance to make friends, put down roots, that kind of thing. I even suggested living with my dad for a while which went down like a lead balloon with Renee. I learned to keep my mouth shut on that particular subject very quickly.

When she finally found Prince Charming he turned out to be a minor league baseball player who was only fair at his profession but to Renee he was the one and after they got married I soon realised I was the third wheel. Not from Phil in fairness, he was really good to me, but mum was acting like a young bride and wanted time alone with her new bridegroom so at last I got my kind of wish for a couple of years in one place, I went to live with my dad in Forks. Even the rain looked good so you can understand how desperate I was! Of course my dad was over the moon and pulled out all the stops to make me feel welcome. A newly decorated bedroom, a laptop, admittedly not new but I'd never owned one before, and as a welcome home present an old truck, it sounded like a tank and drank gas like a thirsty elephant but it was my first real taste freedom and I loved it.

Of course I was the new girl and a novelty but that soon wore off and I made some real friends for the first time, friends who included me in their social life as one of the gang, and of course there was Jacob Black, my one time childhood friend. The trouble was I always associated him with the negatives. He'd been with me when I fell in a patch of poison ivy, fell out of a tree and broke my arm, and almost drowned when he pushed me too hard and I fell out of his dads fishing boat. Even so, if Edward Cullen hadn't been there Jake and I might have made a nice couple. But he was, charming, handsome and deadly serious about me. I was taken to dinner, he bought me flowers, chocolates, and took me out in his shiny silver Volvo. I, like every other girl in Forks, was swept of my feet so Jake didn't stand a chance.

Of course Charlie thought this was great, his daughter going out with the great Dr Cullen's son. He might not have been quite so keen had he known the Cullens dirty little secret as I did. All my friends were either envious, the girls, or annoyed, the guys. Edward was no more handsome or charming than his foster brothers but he was the only available Cullen so the fact he homed in on me upset most of the other students at Forks High. Edward was all the things a girl could ask for. Loving, attentive, and very desirable but I found out his secret.

All these things were in the nature of the beast. The beast being in this case a vampire, yes a vampire. I admit this knowledge didn't shock me as much as it probably should of. I wasn't scared of him which I think upset him a little, after all what girl hadn't either read or seen Dracula, the poor girl, blood sucked from her innocent body until finally she died only to be resurrected as an addition to the vampire world. Edward was a vegetarian vampire which made me laugh. I'd had a pen pal in England for a little while when I was young and she told me about her favourite TV program, "Count Duckula". He was a crazy vampire duck who preferred vegetables to blood. I could visualise Edward as the duck complete with cloak and fanged bill. Of course he found that offensive but hey, what's a girl supposed to think when her boyfriend admits to being a vegetarian vampire!

We were a talking point in the school for some time although that was true of all the Cullens. The guys were equally gorgeous although out of reach, Emmett the huge man mountain because he was involved with Rosalie Hale, his foster-sister known around Forks as the Ice Maiden for her habit of totally blanking everyone outside her family. As for Jasper Hale, her brother and Edwards foster-brother he was the one the girls all loved but daren't approach, the typical lure of the bad boy. He had that air of menace that thrilled us all but he had eyes for only one girl, Alice Cullen his other foster-sister. Alice became a good friend although she did tend to treat me like a Barbie doll sometimes, a poor unsophisticated girl who needed teaching all about fashion and make up. It really wasn't me but it made her happy so occasionally I let her win the fight.

Edwards parents Esme and Carlisle were very friendly and seemed happy that Edward had finally found his soul mate. One thing I did notice was that they tended to defer to his wishes, if Edward wanted to do something that was fine, if he disliked something then that was fine too. He had no guidance, no parental guidance anyway, although both Alice and Rosalie treated him as an imbecile some times. I think this lack of any limits was probably the cause of all the trouble. Although I idolised Edward I did like to see Jake my Quileute friend sometimes but it seemed it was never the right time. If I made arrangements to go to the Res, either with Charlie or alone, Edward had something else planed. If I was going out with my friends for an evening he had something else planned or sulked because I preferred their company to his. I made excuses for him but both Charlie and Renee remarked on it.

"Are you ready for the barbecue tonight?

"Oh, I'm not going Mum."

"Why? I thought you were looking forward to seeing Jake."

"Edward didn't like the idea."

"He never does it strikes me. Isn't Edward a little controlling Bella? He never wants you to go anywhere without him and that's not healthy in a relationship."

I argued his corner against Renee but it was harder with Charlie because he saw it day after day. In the end he insisted I have some Edward free time and it got to the point where I was relieved that I could blame this on my dad and guiltily enjoy my few hours of freedom. I shouldn't feel this way I knew but at the time I refused to listen to my head, only my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Edward

My problems really started when the nomads appeared and James decided he wanted my Bella. It was Alice who suggested she and Jasper ran south with Bella to keep her safe although I was deeply unhappy about it. I couldn't argue with her reasons, in fact they were right, but still I wished she'd suggested Rose and Emmett instead. I guess as she could see what was likely to happen I couldn't really complain, however things didn't go as expected and I nearly lost her in Phoenix. The most galling part was that it was Jasper who saved her by sucking James venom from her blood stream and as it was my intention that she remain human I could hardly complain at his actions although the thought of his mouth on her skin made my skin crawl.

Bella

The crunch came after our encounter with James the nomad who had fixated on me. Alice and Jasper ran south with me while the others tried to lead James and his mate Victoria away and then kill them, It didn't work and he almost killed me. Luckily Jasper and Alice got to the Ballet Studio in time to save me from being changed into a vampire. Jasper sucked James venom out after he and Alice killed the nomad then Edward and the others appeared and he was livid to hear that Alice had let Jasper that close to me. Personally I thought he should have been thanking his brother, after all Edward didn't want me to become a vampire for some strange reason, but he didn't see it that way.

I spent two weeks in a Phoenix hospital as a result of my injuries and life was never the same was a subtle change at first, Edward was very solicitous but it soon turned into control. He wanted to know where I was and what I was doing whenever we weren't together which was more often than before as I was more or less permanently grounded for my trick in running away after my argument with Edward, which is how dad understood it. Especially as I ended up in hospital as a result. Charlie now had an acute dislike for my boyfriend and was only too happy to curtail his visits, I wasn't allowed to his place at all.

I went to school, came home, and stayed there with Edward allowed to visit for two hours night. The strange thing was that I didn't really care any longer. I wasn't scared by what had happened so much as scared Edward would shadow me for the rest of my life to make sure I was never in danger again. I missed the rest of the Cullen family however.

I spoke to Alice in class, those we shared, but the rest of the school day I was either with Edward or as soon as my class finished there he was waiting for me in the corridor. I wanted to thank Jasper for saving me but when I suggested this to Edward it was firmly vetoed with no possibility of discussion.

"He's been way too close to you once Bella, it's not safe and I'm making sure he keeps his distance now."

Alice promised to pass my thanks on and gave me a message from Jasper to say I was welcome and he hoped I was fully recovered. He wasn't in school any longer and when I asked Alice about this she just shook her head but wouldn't talk about it. I even tried a quick conversation with Emmett when I got out of class at the end of the day a few minutes ahead of Edward but he wouldn't talk about it much either.

"Edwards very concerned about you Bella. He doesn't like any of us too close. it's just his way I guess."

"Where is Jasper then? Why isn't he at school?"

"He's visiting friends."

I think Emmett might have been persuaded to say more but then his expression altered and he changed the subject,

"I'm not so keen on Dickens myself Bella so that's why I thought I'd ask your advice for my paper. Thanks."

It wasn't until I felt Edwards cold arms around me that I understood and covered for Em as best I could. It was apparent that Edward didn't fully believe us but I was getting tired of being watched and my very thoughts policed.

Jasper

I spent most of my time away thinking about Bella and what had led to this situation. My thoughts went back to when it had all begun, in Phoenix. Alice dragged me through to the room she'd drawn at the hotel. It was chaos, with broken glass and blood everywhere and in the centre knelt James, his teeth in Bella's arm. I could see the blood was pumping out through a wound in her thigh and her leg was at such an angle it was quite obviously broken. I ran forward and caught James before he could get away. We rolled across the floor crunching the broken glass under our weight and as we rolled I twisted his head, ripping it from his body before he could break free and threw it to Alice,

"Burn him, I'm going over to Bella,"

I knelt down and moved her head so her eyes looked into mine and could see that already his venom was starting its work so without speaking I put my lips to her arm and started to suck out the venom, spitting it to the floor mixed with her blood until it tasted clean. Her blood was the most intoxicating I had ever tasted and I understood how it called to Edward but I stopped myself from draining her using my years of experience at changing humans for Maria. Looking down I could see my pants were soaked with the blood still pumping from her leg. If I didn't do something she would bleed to death before help arrived. I ripped the leg of her jeans open and ran my venom coated tongue across the terrible gash, sealing it at least temporarily as the others arrived and Edward went crazy, dragging me off her before Alice could explain. Carlisle knelt at Bella's side and I saw him look at the gash that was at least bleeding less heavily. He put a belt around her thigh although why I couldn't tell. the bleeding wasn't heavy enough now to warrant a tourniquet.

Emmett and Alice finished burning James as Edward screamed in my face, it seemed he thought I was trying to change Bella, not stop it from happening and when Alice ran over to my rescue he wouldn't listen. Only Carlisle's presence and the need to get out fast destroying any evidence of what had happened stopped a fight to the death between Edward and myself. Alice took me back to the hotel, using the fire escape to avoid the humans seeing my blood soaked clothes and I cleaned up as she explained how things looked to Edward.

"He thinks you were trying to drink Bella's blood and he isn't likely to listen to the truth from you."

Later on the drive back to Forks I tried to understand exactly what had happened but Alice's words didn't clarify things at all.

"I'm so sorry Jazz for everything."

"It wasn't your fault Alice. I did what I had to do, what you told me to do but something is wrong, I can feel it. Why are you suddenly so distant?"

"You're wrong Jazz."

Yet I could feel she was pulling away from me, I took her hand but it no longer felt the same, something had come between us.

"I'm not my love, really I'm not."

She stroked my face but where once it would have soothed me now it merely agitated me.

"What's happening to us Alice?"

"I'm so sorry Jasper but I couldn't tell you at the time or you might have let Bella die and I couldn't allow that. It would have but a tragedy."

"I don't understand Alice"

"I know you don't Jazz but you will, very soon,"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jasper

She wouldn't say any more until we were back in Forks when the atmosphere became more and more difficult for me to cope with. Every time Bella came to visit Alice would take me out for a drive or walk or to hunt and eventually I confronted her.

"Are you afraid I'm going to drain Bella now I've tasted her blood? Is that why you never let us meet any more?"

She laughed but it didn't relax me now, in fact it put me more on edge.

"You are probably the safest person for Bella to be around now Jazz"

I sensed a sadness in her words, in her emotions, and it grew daily.

"What's wrong Alice? Tell me please."

"I think you know Jazz, you just don't want to admit it"

"No I don't, I'm confused, everything seems to have changed around me".

"It has I'm afraid, everything changed when you stopped Bella from becoming one of us."

"But you told me to, you said it was the only way to save her life."

"And it was but it still changed things. Jazz you have to go, for now. Things are too dangerous with you here. I can't explain yet but have I ever lied to you?"

"No."

"Then please, leave. Go away for a few weeks. I'll tell you when its safe to return I promise."

"Why won't you come with me?"

"I can't, but it won't be for long."

What could I do but leave?

Emmett

Jasper rang me to check on things about two weeks after he left but he wasn't prepared to talk about Alice or indeed why he'd gone. I wasn't sure what to make of the phone call, he seemed uptight but was that because he was missing Alice or Bella? Alice had dropped several big hints that she'd sent him away to stop something happening between him and Bella and Edward seemed to understand her if I didn't. I couldn't bring myself to ask him about Bella outright although he did ask if I'd seen her and how she was. Afterwards I found Rose who was still working on his Harley.

" I just spoke to Jazz."

She got up wiping oily hands on her overalls and looking so damn hot I forgot what I'd come to talk to her about until she smiled and shook her head,

" Later stud. What did he say?"

" It was really weird, he asked about Bella but not Alice. I almost asked him outright about Alice's insinuations but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Do you think she's right Rosie?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders and looked upset,

"I don't know Em, it just doesn't feel right for him but then again... Did you find out what Alice is up to on the computer?"

" It was only a notion of mine that she was doing something odd but so far I haven't found anything, it's as if she doesn't want anyone to find out, really weird."

That seemed to annoy her and she snapped at me,

"And that's your theory is it? Alice is up to something because you can't find out what that is? Maybe she's right, did you think of that Emmett? Look I know you don't like what Alice is saying about Jazz but look at the facts. He disappeared and he hasn't kept in touch with us, this is the first call we've had and you said it yourself, the only person he asked about was her, Bella Swan. I don't like it either Emmett but I think Alice might have hit the nail on the head about those two. Edward is watching Bella like a hawk, I think maybe he suspects something too. I always said that girl was too good to be true and I'm afraid I might be right. If Alice is correct then it will break Edward's heart, and I may not like the pompous ass but I wouldn't see him hurt by her"

"So you think they are playing around behind Edwards back?"

" Well with Jasper out of the way and Bella's thoughts a blank to Edward we'll never know will we? But I don't trust her Em, not as far as I could throw her with my little finger. You know I think I'll forget about the bike"

She pushed it and it fell to the garage floor with a loud crash, I could tell by her expression that she herself felt betrayed by Jazz. She had loved him like a brother but Rose would never countenance betrayal in any form, especially between a man and a woman, she knew too much about that from personal experience.

I went back indoors and up to our room to finish writing the last part of a new program and as I sat at the keyboard I decided to snoop on what Alice had been doing. This time I finally found a trail and it led to...the sale of a ranch! It had been completed although it was under a fictitious name not that in itself that meant anything, we all used various names in our business transactions but I wasn't as accepting of our sweet sister as the others. I didn't say much but I missed very little and I'd seen her manipulate to get her own way before. Never over anything important but still...

I wondered if this was where Jazz was, at the ranch, but then the next question was why? It was a hell of a long way from Forks and Alice or even Bella. Then I wondered if perhaps that wasn't the point. Was she hiding him away? If she was right about him and Bella why would he let her make his plans for him? The last person he'd want to know where he was going was his ex, but why else would he be so far away or was this to do with Alice and not connected to Jazz in any way. Was I seeing things that didn't exist? I knew I could be way out of line here but what if she was hiding him from Bella? Using some excuse to keep him away from Forks.

If so perhaps I should try to help my friend but I didn't want to make a fool of myself. Maybe I could leave a trail that Bella could follow if she wanted, if she were interested, if he didn't know she wasn't aware of his whereabouts. The more I thought about it the less realistic the whole thing sounded, none of it really added up or made sense, in fact it sounded almost ridiculous even to me but as an intellectual exercise it might be fun and if it wasn't needed then she wouldn't even know I knew about her deals and I wouldn't look like a total Muppet if it all went tits up!

Jasper

Eventually, a few days before Bella's birthday Alice told me the shocking truth. If I'd known earlier would I have acted differently? I couldn't answer that, the die was already cast and it was too late to change the path of my destiny. She'd told me that my actions at the Ballet Studio had changed the future, my future and Bella's. Alice no longer held my heart, it belonged, along with my life, to Bella now. By mingling my venom with her blood in order to save her life I had tied myself to her. That's why Alice kept us apart. If Edward saw us together he would read my thoughts and then... Alice wouldn't say any more but I understood it would be the end for all of us.

"You have to come back Jazz for Bella's birthday party. There's one more thing you need to do then you must leave again"

"Where? Where will I go? What thing Alice?"

"You have to save Bella just once more and then you must leave."

"Save her from who?"

"The family, there's going to be another accident, I can't stop it but I can save her for you and I will. Edward is bad news for Bella. He's making her very unhappy and there's only one way out for her, alive that is. You can save her life but then you must leave and wait for her to find you. It sounds crazy but trust me Jasper, its the only way."

"So what do I do Alice, when I leave?"

"Its all arranged."

"Alice you aren't making any sense"

"I know Jazz but I will. You have to leave as soon as Bella is safe. Come back to the house the evening of the party but don't appear until Bella and Edward are in the house. Is that clear?"

It was as clear as mud but Alice must have had her reasons for what she said, she'd seen something and I trusted her to make things right for all of us.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Emmett

I considered telling Rose what I'd discovered but she seemed very anti Jazz now and I didn't want her dropping any hints to Alice that I knew more than I possibly should, although she might already know but she did seem distracted these days as if she were working on something in particular. Maybe Bella's party, who knew? She bounced in the room as always but her face wasn't as bright as usual.

"Hello Emmett. Here"

She held out a big box for me to take.

"What's this?"

"Bella's birthday present, you hadn't forgot had you? It's a radio for her truck. You mentioned it ages ago."

"Oh right, yeah."

I didn't want to sound too excited about the birthday party.

"We have to make the effort for Edward, after all he still loves her, he's willing to give her the benefit of the doubt."

"What about you and the rest of us?"

"We should do the same I guess. After all I can't prove anything, not yet in any case. There's a necklace inside too, for Rose to wrap for Bella. I'm going shopping with Esme for a cake and party decorations now and I'll expect your help later with the twinkle lights.

She went out again and I stared after her, for a girl who thought her mate was two timing her she was being very forgiving to the other girl involved! I looked at the box and took out the necklace to examine it wondering if it might have letters dangling that spelled out the word SLUT or something. It was in fact very pretty with a series of coloured stones and I remembered her telling me about the symbolism in stones once. So maybe this was supposed to mean luck or friend or something like that or as I suspected something equally as damning. I put it back in and sealed the box thinking that Rose wasn't going to be happy handing any present to Bella that didn't involve bodily harm to the recipient!

Bella

It all came to a head on my birthday. As a special concession Charlie graciously allowed me to visit the Cullens for my party. I think Esme worked on him so I was told to dress up and be prepared for a small party by Alice. Just for once I wish Charlie had vetoed the idea but I think it was possibly mental torture, he knew I hated a fuss and a party would be agony for me.

"Have fun and make sure she's back in the house by eleven tonight Edward."

I looked at the clock as we left, 7pm, that meant four hours of pretending I was enjoying the fuss. If there were presents and a fuss I would die! Edward drove slowly holding my hand and telling me very solicitously not to be afraid but Jasper would be there.

"Oh so he's back then?"

"Yes, I did try to delay it but he insisted on coming back."

"Edward, its his home, you can't keep him away from the family, Alice especially. She's missing him."

"Really? Are you sure about that? I have my own suspicions. She could do so much better for herself. I was talking to Carlisle about it the other day."

"You sound like her father not her brother Edward, besides its nothing to do with you."

"Carlisle agreed with me eventually."

I'll bet he did I thought, you probably kept on until his mind was mush. I shouldn't feel this way I knew but somehow Edward wasn't Prince Charming any longer, he turned out to have feet of clay. He had turned from a wonderful caring boyfriend into a control freak and I blamed Carlisle and Esme for allowing it.

Well the birthday party was nothing more or less than a complete disaster almost as if it had been orchestrated. Why Alice had put out all those wine glasses and cake plates when I was the only one going to eat or drink I couldn't begin to understand but me plus breakables usually led to disaster and this was no exception. The first twenty minutes or so were OK, Emmett and I chatted watched by a less than friendly Rosalie while Edward played the new compilation he'd written especially for me on the piano. It wasn't really my type of music but I appreciated the effort he'd put in and tried to look suitably impressed. Then the atmosphere changed and looking round I saw Jasper enter the room. He looked over at me and smiled then went to greet Alice but again things seemed a little off, his peck on her cheek was a little too quick and her smile a little too bright. Then he came over to me and wished me Happy Birthday inquiring if I were completely recovered from my ordeal in Phoenix.

"Yes thanks to you Jasper. I'm glad you came tonight. I was beginning to think you hadn't been invited."

"I hadn't Bella but I thought I should wish you happy birthday."

I think he would have said more but Edward had got up from the piano and approached looking decidedly unhappy.

"So you decided to come after all."

"Yes. I just wished Bella happy birthday, I'm not staying Edward so don't worry. It seems I'm not as welcome as I used to be."

It wasn't until he walked out that I noticed the expressions in the room, Alice looked a little sad while Esme and Carlisle were visibly relieved. Rose was scowling but then she always was when I was around, nothing new there then. Edward looked plain angry and I didn't know why. The scar on my arm where Jasper had sucked James venom out was aching and I rubbed it absently. Needing a few human moments I excused myself and spent some time in the lavish bathroom thinking about the strange atmosphere in the house tonight.

When I came back downstairs I saw everyone had gone outside but when Alice saw me from the decking she hesitated a few seconds then called out,

"Bella there you are. Fancy sneaking around like that. Here she is"

Alice bounced over but her gaiety was so forced to was painful.

"Here Birthday girl, this is from me".

I took the slim package she held out and slid my finger under the tape to pull it open but in doing so I cut my finger. Pulling it free I looked at the few drops of blood that dripped onto the white carpet in horror, not because of the vampires in the room but because of the growing stain on the expensive thick piled carpet. I looked up when I heard several sharp intakes of breath and saw all eyes on me, dark and hungry looking.

I took a step back, intending to walk out through the patio doors onto the decking and fresh air but Edward grabbed me as Emmett took one half step forward and pushed me behind him hard. Straight into the table which broke dumping me on the floor in a heap of shattered glass and this time the smell of blood was significant enough to register with me too. As Edward turned to me I saw the vampire in him wrestling control and then suddenly I was outside in the cold night air, a cool hand on my cheek for just a second before it was withdrawn and I stood alone.

After that things were pretty mixed up, Carlisle came out to me and once the coast was clear he took me upstairs to his study and examined the deep cut in my arm, the one that was bleeding the most. A shallower cut on the other arm was scabbing over already, the cold air I guessed. He had almost finished putting in the few stitches he said the cut required when Edward tapped on the door and came in, his teeth gritted.

"When you're finished I'll take Bella home."

I resented being ignored and glared at him,

"That was not only stupid but a highly dangerous thing to do Bella. I hope you aren't badly hurt but tripping over your own feet and landing in a heap of glass isn't the smartest thing to do under the circumstances."

"Maybe if you hadn't pushed me so hard I could have kept my footing Edward."

He didn't reply to me but left the room and I waited for some backing from Carlisle who had seen the whole thing but he didn't speak.

"You saw how hard he pushed me Carlisle."

"It was an unfortunate incident Bella, lets forget about it. I'm glad you weren't badly hurt and managed to get outside in the fresh air."

"I didn't, someone took me outside."

He didn't comment on that just looked at me sharply as he finished strapping the dressing on my arm.

"There, that should be fine. The stitches can come out in a few days if you go to the clinic".

"Thank you Carlisle. I'm sorry I ruined the party."

"Yes well...Let me take you to the truck, Edward will drive you home."

Edward stood leaning against the hood staring out into the darkness as Carlisle helped me in and fastened the seat belt for me. Still silent Edward got in shutting the door a little too firmly and taking off a little too fast. He was angry but I didn't know why, what had I done? No one had been hurt except me. He didn't speak until he parked the truck outside Charlies and came round to open my door for me. His face was tense and his jaw rigid.

"Look, I'm sorry if I ruined things for you and Alice Edward but it was an accident and no harm was done."

"So you say, I'm not so sure Bella. I think the damage was done a long time ago."

I waited for him to continue but he just walked me to the front door where Charlie waited and took the small bundle of presents from him.

"You're early Bella, did you have fun?"

I nodded and went inside leaving Edward on the doorstep. I was tired, sore, and fed up of word games I didn't understand.

"Night Edward."

But as I turned I saw the doorstep was empty except for Charlie who stood looking out into the darkness.

"Have you and Edward had a row or something? He didn't look very happy."

"Something like that dad. I'm going up to bed, I'm tired"

I ran up the stairs cursing the throbbing in my injured arm, grabbed my old sweats and went to the bathroom passing Charlie on the landing with my gifts in his arms.

"I'll put these on the bed, what did you get by the way?"

"Oh, a necklace and a new radio for the truck,"

"That was generous."

I only knew about the radio because Emmett told me he'd already installed it, he knew I hated gifts and was worried I'd try taking it back. I hadn't notice it on the way home and wondered why Edward didn't mention it but then nothing had been normal about tonight. I undressed and showered making sure to keep my bandaged arm out of the water. Then I remembered the shallow cut on my other arm but twisting it to look I couldn't find it. The scab had washed off but I couldn't see any mark. The only blemish on that arm was the bite mark made by James. Had I imagined it? I stepped out of the shower and inspected my arms, both of them, in the mirror but aside from the thick dressing on the wound Carlisle had stitched and a few surface cuts on the palm of one hand there was no sign of any others! I pulled on my sweats and went back to my bedroom shouting a goodnight to Charlie who'd gone back downstairs and leaving my window open a little for Edward as usual. Unusual was the fact that he never came back.


	7. Chapter 7

**OK folks you've been really good with all the reviews so as its my birthday here's an extra chapter for you. Jules x**

Chapter Seven

Jasper

I gave Emmett the wooden swan I had carved as a small gift for Bella hoping it might get past Edward's eagle eye folded inside the short note I'd written and he promised to wrap it and attach the gift tag, one he already had waiting for me to sign. I managed to speak to Bella quickly but moved away when Edward saw me. The strange thing was that the atmosphere in the house had changed. Everyone was looking at me suspiciously, as if they thought I was guilty of some misdeed but when I asked Alice about it she just shrugged and changed the subject. Even Esme and Carlisle were cool towards me and to be honest I was glad that Alice didn't want me to stay after the party.

."When you've taken Bella outside I want you to get in your car and drive."

"Where to? Are you coming with me?"

"No, but you'll understand when you stop."

"When will that be?"

"You'll know Jazz. Just do as I ask."

I saved Bella from the thirst of the family by taking her in my arms and putting her outside where the fresh air would dilute the exquisite smell then with a final glance at a sad looking but determined Alice I left.

Edward

I walked back, fuming at Bella's attitude, did she really think I was blind and stupid? What did she think? That no one would see what she was doing? I knew Jasper had left, too scared to stay and face the family's wrath but one day I would find him and when I did he'd pay for what he was doing. No one, especially not that savage was going to make a fool of me. Bella knew I was angry with her but I didn't think she'd realised how much I knew. Maybe my hurt would become more real to her when she found I had stayed away from her all night. It was a surprise to find the family all assembled when I got back, looking very serious and when Esme rose from her chair to wrap a comforting arm around me I was even more concerned.

"Are you OK Edward? Alice told us what happened with Bella"

I shot my sister a questioning look.

"Oh did she?"

Esme shook her head sadly,

"I'm sorry Edward I think its more serious than you realise."

"Don't worry Alice, I can deal with this."

"No you can't Edward, it's far too late."

I didn't understand her words, yes Bella was acting out of character, indeed totally out of order but even so...

I listened stunned as Alice explained things and then Carlisle told me that the family had already decided to move away from Forks.

"It wouldn't be fair to you Edward to have to see her every day at school under the circumstances. Alice thinks, and Esme and I agree with her, that Bella should be taught a lesson in manners and loyalty."

Esme looked tragic as she took my hand,

"The ungrateful little madam, how could she treat you that way when she knows how much you think of her."

Rose was looking a little uneasy and Emmett thunderous but when I heard Alice's plan I agreed it was the best way, the only way, to teach her a lesson.

"Are you sure Carlisle? Couldn't we just leave?"

I scowled at Emmett,

"Oh you would stick up for her wouldn't you? It's a good job Rose isn't the jealous type or she might be a little less understanding of your stance."

Rose threw him a look and he subsided but he still looked unhappy, the only dissenter in the room as it turned out.

"Then I think its agreed. Alice you stay here with Esme and pack, I'll give my apologies to the clinic in the morning, Edward you stay here too son, away from her or you might be tempted to do something dangerous for all of us, leave it to me. Rose and Emmett you go in tomorrow and keep an eye on Bella Swan."

Bella

I left for school straight after Charlie went to work, well before the time Edward usually turned up and I was relieved that the silver Volvo wasn't in its usual place when I pulled up in the school parking lot. If his mood last night was anything to go by it was a good thing he was away, maybe he'd cool off by this evening and explain to me just what the hell was going on because I was totally mystified. Watching from the truck cab, reading and sheltering from the rain I saw Rosalie's sports car drive up but neither Edward nor Alice was with them. They steered clear of me during the day and Alice didn't appear in any of my classes. I dragged my feet on the way to the cafeteria expecting to see them there but the Cullen table was empty.

There were a few questions about them but I just shrugged,

"Tummy bug I guess."

Angela wasn't buying that but the rest just carried on with their plans for a barbecue on the beach at La Push next weekend which was a relief. Even she got the message that I didn't want to talk about Edward and thankfully my lessons during the afternoon were one's I shared with her. The afternoon dragged and when I got out to the parking lot the sports car was gone, were they deliberately avoiding me? If they were that suited me fine. I drove slowly home watching for the Volvo to appear behind me but the road stayed clear.

At Charlie's I saw that not only was the cruiser parked outside but next to it was Carlisle's Mercedes. What was he doing here? Was Edward with him? As I got out of the truck and walked slowly up the porch steps and into the house I had a strange feeling of foreboding and as I went in through the front door I caught part of the conversation between Carlisle and Charlie which only served to reinforce the feeling.

"I understand your concern about Edward's relationship with your daughter and your reasons for curtailing their meetings but I have to tell you Chief Swan its not completely one sided. Bella has upset Edward terribly with her behaviour at the party he organised for her birthday last night. I know he can be a little possessive but personally I don't think he was overreacting when he became upset at her behaviour under the circumstances."

What was he talking about? Nothing made sense but I dropped my bag and shouted hello to Charlie as if I hadn't heard a word he'd said.. Let him explain exactly what he was referring to straight to my face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bella

At first Charlie didn't hear me, he'd already started to answer Carlisle and his voice was cold and a little annoyed.

"I find that hard to believe Dr Cullen. Bella is a very thoughtful person and she is very attached to your son Edward, too attached in my opinion but that's beside the point at the moment. I hope you aren't insinuating that she did something underhand to hurt him?"

"Esme and I were also under the impression that she was attached to Edward until her behaviour with regard to his foster brother came to light, that changed things substantially. Alice is distraught about the behaviour of a girl she considered her closest friend. Perhaps Chief Swan you don't know your daughter as well as you would if she'd lived with you all her life. Her behaviour might even have been very different. Sometimes living with a single parent does cause behavioural problems, in my professional experience that is."

Finally Charlie acknowledged that he'd heard me although I'd rather have heard more about the complaint over my behaviour first.

"Really? Well it sounds like she's just come in so lets ask her about last night shall we? Bella could you come in here a minute please."

"Coming Dad, I'm just putting the kettle on, would Dr Cullen like coffee?"

I heard Charlie ask Carlisle although I already knew the answer so I waited a little longer then carried two mugs of coffee through and handed one to Charlie before sitting in the vacant chair. I took a sip of my coffee looking at Carlisle's face and trying to work out what the problem was. He had always been so kind to me yet now he looked angry and his gold eyes glittered coldly. I leaned forward then.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. You wanted to ask me about something?"

"Go ahead Dr Cullen."

"If you wish Chief Swan but I have to tell you that it is serious enough that my son Edward and daughter Alice are ready to leave the area."

"You're thinking of leaving Forks because of something Bella did? Isn't that a little extreme?"

"You may think so Chief Swan but I care very much about the welfare of my children even though they are not my own flesh and blood and Bella's behaviour was extremely upsetting to both of them, not to mention both my wife and myself."

"Are you insinuating that I don't care about Bella's welfare Dr Cullen? Because if you are I warn you to be very careful."

"Not at all. We all bring our children up the best we can Chief Swan."

"Well I think it's about time you told me exactly what crime my daughter is being accused of."

I hadn't understood anything Carlisle was saying but I was determined that I soon would. From the little I'd heard it sounded like I was being accused of something serious enough to cause the Cullens to leave...but what?

Jasper

I drove a hundred miles before stopping because I knew if I'd stopped sooner I would have turned around and gone straight back and Alice told me that would be disastrous although she wouldn't explain further. When I finally parked up in a small rest area and took the envelope from my bag noting my clothes and personal things had been neatly packed below it the moon was shining. Was Bella looking at the same moon and also wondering what had happened?

I opened the envelope and unfolded the letter inside recognising Alice's neat hand writing and feeling a strange pang of loss.

"Don't feel bad Jazz, this is how it was always meant to be and I'll be fine. I know you don't understand what's happened so let me explain. I saw in the future that your actions would steal your heart from me. By saving Bella in the ballet studio the way you did you tied yourself to her. Bella Swan is your real mate, not me. Unfortunately certain things have to happen before she realises this and you can't be there for her. She will find you when the time is right but until then you will just have to be patient. The truth is that your venom not only tied you to her but also started a slow process within her body. Bella is becoming a vampire, but not the way we did. Hers will be a gradual and kinder transformation so you see she doesn't need you to protect her any longer. By the time she realises something very important is happening to her she will already be looking for you.

In the meantime I want you to go to this address and make yourself at home. It's a small farm I bought some years ago in secret. There are three horses already stabled for you and a stable hand who just needs paying off, the money for that is in the other envelope at the bottom of the bag. I know looking after them will keep you occupied for now. There is also a check account with half all our money in it, that's only fair and as you know I can soon get more. Its going to be a while and I know with every month you will be suffering more but please Jazz don't be tempted to go looking for her. The way I have set it up you will both be safe and she will understand what you mean to her. Be patient my love and you will get your just rewards in the end. Love Alice."

PS Don't forget to hunt.

I smiled at the post script although the last line of the letter seemed strangely worded to my eyes. I had forgotten all about hunting my thoughts were so jumbled at the moment. Of course I trusted Alice. She was right, Alice always was, but how had she managed to organise all this knowing she was going to lose me to another? Played the part of Bella's best friend knowing one day that same girl would take me from her? How long did I have to wait? Her guarantee that Bella would be safe reassured me but I suddenly yearned to be with her, to see for myself. Waiting was hard and would only get harder the longer we were apart. I sat in the car for an hour before I could force myself to turn the engine back on and drive further from my mate. This was going to be the hardest thing I had ever done but I consoled myself with the thought that Alice wouldn't let me suffer any more than she had to, or more than I could bear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Now for the answer to the burning question, what did Bella do? Jules xx**

Chapter Nine

Bella

I couldn't wait to hear exactly what crime I was being accused of but it was Charlie who spoke first, before Carlisle could start.

"Bella, I understand there was trouble at your birthday party. Can you tell me what happened exactly?"

I looked at Carlisle puzzled, was he really here because I'd cut myself at my birthday party? What did that have to do with anything? After all Charlie didn't know that bleeding in the Cullen house was an extremely dangerous thing to do.

"Yes, nothing particular happened as far as I know. I tripped over and crashed into a table breaking some glasses and cutting myself that's all. Just a usual event in the life of Bella Swan! If I broke anything valuable I'm very sorry but no one said anything about it at the time."

"I don't think Dr Cullen was talking about an accident with a few glasses but if they were valuable glasses then of course we'll happily pay for them"

Carlisle shook his head,

"That wont be necessary Chief Swan. I would hardly call a few broken crystal glasses the crime of the century especially when compared to my reason for being here."

"The doctor seems to think that something went on between you and one of his sons and he's not referring to Edward."

I looked straight at Carlisle puzzled not only by what he was accusing me of but also his hostile attitude towards both Charlie and myself. What exactly was he talking about?

"Really? Then I guess I must have missed it. There was only Emmett there besides Edward and I think Rosalie would have reacted, violently, if I tried anything with him. Besides stealing boyfriends isn't my style."

"I wasn't referring to Emmett Bella."

It was the way Carlisle said it that really upset me. What was he trying to insinuate? Turning angrily to Charlie I spoke,

"Dad, I went to a party I didn't want and I tried to be as gracious as possible. I tripped and broke some glasses for which I apologised and I spoke to Jasper"

Looking back at Carlisle coldly,

"That is who you are referring to isn't it Dr Cullen?"

Then looked back to my dad again.

"I spoke to Jasper for exactly one minute. He came into the room, said Happy Birthday and went over to Alice. I have no idea where he went after that. I never saw him again."

Charlie nodded then turned back to Carlisle.

"That doesn't sound like anything for Edward to get upset over."

"If that were all then it wouldn't have upset him I can assure you. However she later met Jasper in the garden and I understand there was more going on than a simple spoken greeting. I also understand he gave her something".

"What? I never went into the garden. Edward was by my side all evening so how exactly could I have met anyone else? And he didn't give me anything. This is a lie and you know it Carlisle."

Charlie snapped at me,

"Bella that's enough. Rudeness won't help the situation and it's Dr Cullen to you. What exactly is Bella supposed to have done Dr Cullen?"

I was thinking furiously, as far as I remembered I hadn't seen Jasper again and the only time I left the others was when I went upstairs to use the bathroom so what was going on?

"Well if you insist on the details Chief Swan, we went to look for Bella, who had made her apologies and gone to the bathroom, when she didn't come back. Alice saw her with Jasper out in the garden. They were in an intimate embrace, I won t go into details as I'm sure your imagination can fill in the blanks, and she saw them kissing before Jasper handed her a gift and then left the party. Now that may be acceptable behaviour in your book but I find it totally unacceptable and morally reprehensible and I'm afraid to say this wasn't the first time. I didn't want to get your daughter in trouble and I thought the problem had been addressed but I think under the circumstances you should know the truth. It concerns Bella's flight to Phoenix, I don't know what she told you but the problem was that Edward had caught her with another boy from school in a compromising position. He came to me and asked my advice and as I knew how much her loved her I told him to give her the benefit of the doubt but it seems I've been proved wrong."

Charlie looked at me and I could see he was undecided, while I was fuming at Carlisle's blatant lies. He was turning my own father against me and I had no idea why.

"Is any of this true Bella?"

I coloured in anger which didn't help matters as it appeared I was blushing,

"No it's not. How could you believe that?"

He looked from me to Carlisle but I could see the doctor's words carried more weight than my own ever would. Carlisle, seeing he was convincing Charlie, continued.

"I think Chief Swan if you look in Bella's truck you'll find the gift Jasper gave her. Alice saw her put it in the glove box before Edward came to take her home. I can't of course prove the earlier instance but if this is true then...well."

"Rubbish. It's all lies Dad, I didn't do any of this. Why are you saying all these things Carlisle?"

"Well there's one way to prove the Doctor wrong Bella. I'll take the truck keys if you don't mind."

"Its unlocked."

I followed Charlie and Carlisle out to my truck fuming and opening the passenger door Charlie pulled the glove box open and reached inside. His hand reappeared holding a small rectangular present in wrapping paper with "Happy Birthday Bella, Love Jazz xx" written on it.

Charlie looked at it and raised an eyebrow,

"Inside young lady, I think you have some explaining to do and an apology to make."

I followed him in unable to believe it. Had I been set up by Jasper or had Edward left the gift as a prop for his own crazy story? But if this were Edwards way of punishing me for disobeying his stupid rules then why was Carlisle backing it up knowing it was all fabricated?

Carlisle remained on the porch steps and smiled sadly as he looked at the present in Charlie's hand.

"I'm sorry Chief Swan but it seemed best you knew what was going on with your daughter and why we are leaving. I'll go now, I think you and your daughter need to talk."

Charlie stopped him with a raised hand,

"Before you go Dr Cullen, I think Bella has something to say, don't you Bella?"

I looked into Carlisle's eyes trying to work out why he would say such things about me,

"Yes I do. We both know these are all lies Carlisle and I don't know why you are doing it but I'm really sorry I ever met your family."

I turned then and ran upstairs, so angry that tears were spilling down my cheeks scalding them. I knew this wasn't the end of the matter, for Charlie or for me.

Sitting on my desk was the photograph of Edward and I that Alice had taken at the beginning of the party and printed out for me. Seeing it I picked it up and tore it into tiny pieces taking them to the bathroom and flushing them away in my anger and as I turned I found Charlie coming up behind me still holding the gift wrapped parcel. He looked angry and embarrassed,

"I have no idea why you thought you could get away with that kind of behaviour Bella. You embarrassed yourself and you embarrassed me in front of a friend. Carlisle has gone and the family will be leaving Forks because of your behaviour. I think that's a little extreme even with such provocation but that's for Dr Cullen to decide not me. I'm ashamed of you, your behaviour is unbelievable and I don't have the faintest idea what I'm going to do about it but your grounding is now permanent. No outings, no visits unless they are for study purposes, and no calls to friends unless connected with school work. For now I suggest you stay in your room and think about what you did to that poor boy and his sister. I never liked Edward Cullen but that doesn't mean you can act as you like and upset the whole family. My own daughter behaving like that! I blame your mother, I should have known what would happen with you living with her for so long, loose morals were normal to her. I think I'll give her a ring, tell her exactly what she's responsible for teaching you."

I could have argued but what was the point? He wouldn't believe me now, he'd already made his mind up.

"Here"

He threw Jasper's present to me,

"I hope you like it when you consider what it's cost you."


	10. Chapter 10

**For all of those I upset with my last chapter, this one should explain things somewhat. I'm aggrieved you didn't trust me! Jules x**

Chapter Ten

Carlisle

I drove away from the Swan house feeling very low at the tricks I'd been forced by circumstances to use against Bella and Charlie. When Alice and Edward came to me with their story and the plan I wasn't at all happy to be the one who would be forced to implement it but I understood why. Alice had seen the Volturi sending out teams of the guard to look for law breakers after hearing a rumor that a human had been allowed into our world although they knew neither which vampires or even the sex of the human. Where the rumor originated she had no idea but she had seen the consequences for both ourselves and the Swans and none of it was good.

She and Edward had discussed how best to keep Bella safe, that was their main concern and showed that my compassion had rubbed off on them. Bella must be alienated from the family by some means that would also give us a valid reason for leaving the area. I suggested a row with Edward but Alice said Bella might well try to locate him if we moved under such circumstances and I thought she was probably right.

Despite his somewhat stifling attitude to the girl she did genuinely love him and might well try to find him if we just disappeared which would be even more dangerous. The only way to keep the Swans safe was to engineer a complete and final break. If we followed Alice's plan then Bella would never forgive us and as a result there would no longer be a connection between the Cullens and the Swans. I wasn't sure Edward would be strong enough to go through with it but Alice had talked him round and he saw it was the only way. I think she had pointed out that Edward might be confused by her blood and its strong call and perhaps she was right, perhaps there was someone else out there for him or maybe it was a little white lie said to help him through the pain.

Either way the burden lay heavily on my shoulders.

"I don't think I can do this Alice."

"You must Carlisle. I've seen the alternative, Charlie dead, Bella dead or changed, and the family prisoners of the Volturi. Is that a better outcome?"

"No, but Charlie will never believe my words. He knows his daughter too well."

"I know and you will have to be very persuasive, use your talents Carlisle."

I looked at her slightly alarmed, how much did she know?

Edward left, unable to talk about it any longer but prepared for the worst and once he was gone I turned to Alice.

"I'm not sure what you mean Alice".

"I think you do Carlisle. Everyone thinks you aren't gifted except for your incredible compassion to the humans but I know differently. Your gift is subtle but it works extremely well for that very fact. You could persuade Charlie of anything and unless you want to see him drained along with his daughter you must."

I sat silent for a while, trying to see another route to take but failing and wondering how Alice knew of my gift. As she said it was very subtle so never noticed. I could persuade patients to have a procedure or to stop taking medication, almost anything, and colleagues to listen to me or allow me to take over the care of a patient I knew would die without me but I had never used it for such as this and I really hoped I never would again. I felt dirty, as if I had just committed a crime, and all I could do was hope it would keep the Swans safe.

Edward

I hated every moment of this although I understood Alice's motives and knew she was thinking of my happiness. There was no other way, Carlisle would never believe that Bella could be guilty of betraying me with my brother even if he saw it with his own eyes. So Alice bent the facts to fit in a way he could find acceptable. Telling everyone about Bella's treachery would give it more credence but he had to have some noble reason for his part in this and the Volturi story worked as well as any. He would do anything to keep us and the Swans safe, even if it meant working outside his own strict moral guidelines.

It hurt that my own sire would believe Alice's story of the Volturi and not the real reason for this but she was adamant that if we just went with the truth Carlisle would refuse to cooperate and Bella would be able to continue her dalliance with Jasper, only hurting both my sister and myself. When she first came to me I hadn't wanted to believe her but what choice did I have when she told me of his behavior in the hotel in Phoenix and again since they had got back.

Reading Alice's thoughts was easier than usual and to see their actions through her eyes and all the terrible pain it caused her only steeled my resolve to back her all I could. I'd tried keeping a strict eye on Bella but it was impossible to be with her every moment especially as she insisted on going to the res sometimes. It was these times that Jasper too went absent, before Alice sent him away and she explained that they would meet in a glade just on the treaty line where she couldn't see them and we couldn't go, not without threatening the treaty and as Alice said that would bring disaster and the Volturi down on us. I wanted to call him out on his behavior but Alice was right again, I couldn't win, he was too experienced a fighter even for a vampire who knew his moves before they came.

"Edward he fights on instinct you'd be killed and what good would that do?"

I was thwarted at every move, Alice's way was the only way.

Alice

Keeping all my balls juggling smoothly in the air was a challenge but then I thrived on challenges. This game was turning out to be my best ever. To manipulate and destroy the intricate links between all these people was exhilarating, much more fun than hunting and it had only just begun! The little scene I stage managed when Edward got back the night before had been a masterpiece, only Emmetts stubborn refusal to see bad in Bella prevented it from being perfect but he wouldn't spoil things for me despite his best efforts. I knew, I always knew!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

Bella

He went out then shutting the door firmly behind him. I looked at the present, tempted to throw it straight in the garbage but as he said it had cost me a lot so I picked it up and sat on my bed holding it. The label caught my eye, it had a strange symbol on it, could it mean something or was I just clutching at straws? Maybe it was just a design like thousands of others. I had homework but I couldn't be bothered to do it. My arm was sore and I had a headache, tension and anger I thought. Well as far as I was concerned to hell with the Cullens. I was better off without them, vampires? Yeah well, they were liars too. So even vampires weren't to be trusted. That thought made me laugh but it soon dissolved into bitter tears again and I threw the present unopened with the others in my closet and went to bed.

Thankfully the next day was Saturday so I could wallow in my self pity. Charlie hardly spoke except to tell me that he'd contacted Renee who would be ringing me later.

"I'm going fishing, if I hadn't arranged it weeks ago I would have cancelled but as it is I can't. You stay in the house young lady and make yourself useful, no one visits and no calls except your mother do you understand? I'm really angry with you Bella and disappointed. I thought you were different but I was wrong. I thought I could be proud of you but again it seems I was wrong."

He left soon after with a last pained look which made me feel heaps better! I cleared up and put the washing on then sorted out the kitchen cupboards, something I'd been meaning to do since I moved in. The time passed slowly then about noon the phone rang. I hesitated then took a deep breath to steel myself for my mother and answered,

"Swan residence."

"Bella do you want me to pick you up later?"

It was Angie, I'd forgotten about the barbecue.

"Oh sorry Angie, I can't come, Charlie is putting his foot down again."

"Are you sure? I was hoping you'd be company, Mike and Jessica got back together."

"Sorry Angie."

I put the phone down feeling even more miserable. Dad had agreed to the barbecue only because Edward wasn't going and I had been looking forward to it, still the Cullens had put paid to that hadn't they? When the phone rang again I answered absently, this time it was Charlie checking up on me. I told him about Angie's call but he wasn't interested.

"If you think I'm changing my mind forget it. I wouldn't trust you around your friends or their boyfriends. Has your mother rung yet?"

"No."

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning out the kitchen cupboards".

"Good, while you're doing that you can think about what you did to Edward."

He put the phone down on that final dig and I had finished the kitchen when it rang again, this time it had to be Renee and sure enough it was.

"Isabella Swan, what have you been up to? Charlie was going crazy on the phone last night. He was shouting about you having the morals of an alley cat just like me. Lovely man your father! Did he find you in bed with Edward?"

"No."

I was slightly shocked she could think such a thing,

"So it was someone else? Did you take precautions?"

"No it wasn't anyone. I wasn't in bed or anywhere else mum."

"You weren't? Then what got him so hot under the collar?"

"Dr Cullen came to the house."

"Did he? Oh Bella, you aren't pregnant are you? Remember we spoke about birth control before and I was sure you understood all..."

I interrupted her quickly,

"No I'm not pregnant mum,"

"Good, well that's a relief. You haven't got a crush on him have you? Not that I blame you, he is rather handsome, in fact I was rather attracted myself..."

"No I haven't. Please stop trying to outguess me and I'll tell you what happened."

"OK, I'm all ears."

"He told dad that I was outside with Edwards brother at my birthday party."

"Well were you? Is he as good looking as Edward? I don't suppose so but still... you're young, you need to try out a few before you buy. Sow your wild oats now while you can. But even so...with Edwards own brother? That's playing it very dangerously. Would you like me to talk to Edward for you? I can explain the situation I'm sure but really Bella you should have been more circumspect."

Even my own mother thought I was up to something!

"No. I didn't do anything, besides the Cullens have left Forks."

"Gone? Because you had a quickie with Edwards brother? That's a little drastic isn't it?"

"I didn't have a quickie or anything else with anyone. It was a lie."

"Now Bella, I understand that maybe you are a little embarrassed being found out but calling the Doctor a liar is going way too far."

"Even if he was lying?"

"Was he?"

"Yes."

"You have to be careful bandying about words like that Bella when you are talking about a doctor, its a very serious accusation you know."

"I know, but that doesn't stop it being the truth."

"Bella I've been where you are now and I know the temptation is to lie to cover for something you did that's embarrassing or wrong but its not the right thing to do. You have to face up to what you did and be big enough to admit you were wrong. Why don't you try ringing and talking to Edward? Apologise and explain it was temptation and you should have resisted. Maybe you two can get over this. I know how much you mean to each other."

"I'm not apologising for something I didn't do."

"Well its your funeral Bella but I think you're being stubborn and stupid. When Charlie spoke to me, well yelled at me, last night I thought it was just a silly drunken fling at a party but it sounds like it was more serious."

"I wasn't drunk, there was no alcohol there, and I didn't make out with his brother in the garden."

"Well if you are going to stick to that story I guess you'll have to face the music. Your father is so disappointed in you and I have to say your attitude is upsetting me too. I thought I could help you out of your predicament but it seems I was wrong. What about this present they found in your truck? You forgot about that little detail didn't you?"

"Jasper never gave me that present."

"Oh, then who did? Not another boy surely!"

"No, I've never seen it before. I don't know how it got in my truck but its never locked so it wouldn't be difficult for someone to put it there."

"Bella you just have to accept you were caught out and apologise to Edward, and his sister apparently. Why you were looking elsewhere when you had Edward eating out of your hand I don't know. Let this be a lesson to you and for heaven's sake apologise to your father before he has a heart attack from the stress."

I was depressed and hurt by her words,

"So you believe Carlisle too?"

"Well let me get this straight, what you are saying is that Edward or his father or both made up these lies? Not to mention his sister Alice and I must say I thought she was a friend and you do not jump into bed with your best friends boyfriend. Even I never stooped that low despite what your father might say to the contrary."

"Yes."

"OK. Why?"

"I've no idea and I really don't care. I'm better off without them."

"That's no answer and I'll tell you why. You can't come up with a good excuse to bolster your story. Isabella Swan, you'll regret your actions one day and the faith and trust you lost as a result."

I thought she'd finished but she threw me with her next question,

"What was it by the way?"

"What?"

"The present Bella, the one that got you into this mess with your father."

"I never opened it."

"Why on earth not? I despair of you I really do Bella. At the very least it will be some recompense for losing Edward."

Yeah, and may be it will say "Got you" I thought and I'm not sure I could stomach that at the moment.

When Charlie got home I told him about my conversation with Rene, leaving out her more crazy ideas but he wasn't happy with the outcome. She didn't want me publicly flogged or run out of town which he would have preferred but I didn't tell him about her tone of voice which showed she didn't believe me and hurt even more than his distrust.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Bella

This turned out to be just the beginning of my nightmare. When I went back to school after the weekend the story of my "behaviour" at my birthday party was hot news. Somehow Lauren had heard a rumour about what supposedly happened at the party and was busy telling everyone who would listen, which was almost everyone. The girls all thought I was crazy to two-time Edward even for his brother and everyone was scandalised at how I had betrayed my best friend Alice Cullen. The boys thought I was an easy lay and the girls all thought I was after anything in trousers, or out!

The people in Forks blamed me for losing their doctor who had been very popular and I knew Charlie had a hard time from the gossip mongers who delighted in comparing me to my flighty mother! Angela was the only one who bothered to ask for my side of the story and that's how I found out Lauren had heard the story from Alice who she overheard talking to Rose when she met her and Emmett in the school parking lot the day they left Forks. So the Cullens were all in on the lie!

After this I kept to myself, even Jake got nowhere and he would have been allowed to visit, Charlie liked him anyway. I kept my head down but rumours, not only the one story, flew about as to why the Cullens left and for a couple of months people watched to see if I were pregnant. When he found out this was the last straw for Charlie and I was sent back to Renee and Phil who were now living in Florida.

"I can't hold my head up in this town with you here Isabella. I was so proud and excited when you moved back, I told everyone what a great kid you were and now I'm seen as the gullible fool. Maybe around people like your mother that kind of behaviour is tolerated but not here in Forks."

I didn't bother defending myself, I was tired of trying, so I just packed my things handed Charlie the keys of the old red truck and flew back to my mum and Phil.

Their house was small and usually crowded with other baseball players and I kept to my room as much as possible. I'd learned my lesson the hard way, trust no one. Several of Phil's younger friends showed their interest but I ignored them until they got the message.

"Bella you can't hide away for ever. For heaven's sake you made a terrible mistake but you've learned from it. Luckily no one here knows what you did so you can make a fresh start."

"I don't want a fresh start. I didn't do anything"

I didn't like to tell her that Phil's friends were only too aware of my "past reputation". He had told them one night at a party when he was drunk and they saw me as easy, until they met with my response which was short and pithy!

I finished school without putting in too much effort, my drive and determination had been severely hit by the lack of faith both my parents seemed to have in me. As I sat night after night alone in my room the bitterness and anger hardened against the Cullens. Why they had lied I had no idea, I'd never done anything to hurt any of them but they had damaged me, ruined my life, and I just couldn't get over that.

I worked after school and weekends for the money to go to college and had enough to take me to San Francisco far from everyone I knew. I intended to make the most of the opportunities when I got there, I wasn't interested in relationships, they just led to trouble in my experience. Renee and Phil weren't exactly sorry to see me go, I think they preferred to live alone and entertain their friends without a daughter cramping their style and although Charlie and I spoke occasionally we never got back to where we had been before the Cullens came along. He started seeing Harry's wife a few months after Harry's death and they got married pretty quickly but I made excuses not to go to the wedding and he didn't push it.

College was going well although I still didn't put in as much effort as I should have, just enough for me to get decent grades. My enthusiasm for life had leaked away and it was an effort to bother at all but if I didn't then the Cullens had won and I had just enough spark left to find that unacceptable. A few weeks after Charlie and Sue got married a box arrived from Forks containing all the odd bits I'd left behind when I moved back with Renee. Most of it was really rubbish, he needn't have bothered but at the bottom were the still wrapped presents from Carlisle and Esme, which went straight in the garbage joined by one from Rosalie and Alice's. The truck radio I'd destroyed ripping it out and I'd thrown that in the trash the day after Carlisle's visit. Then I saw the present from Jasper, the one that had proved so damning when Charlie found it. I was amazed he hadn't disposed of it or maybe he'd forgotten the reason for my leaving, at least the details.

I still felt bitter about the way they had manipulated me and the passage of time hadn't softened the pain. I hesitated, my hand over the bin then withdrew it. Was I stupid enough to believe it contained anything? I really wanted to know if it had been a plant or if Jasper had been innocent of any involvement in the 'plot' to ruin my reputation. I made myself a strong coffee and sat at my desk pushing my laptop and text books to one side then pulled the tape from the paper loosening the gift tag too which fell to the floor. Leaving it there I unwrapped the paper with trembling fingers knowing what to expect but still hoping that I was wrong. Inside was a plain white box, no markings at all. So it was all a joke, all part of the great show the Cullens had put on especially for me. No doubt the box would prove to be empty or at best contain a slip of paper with some rude remark." Ever been had?" Or "Bet you didn't expect this!" Oh well I'd gone this far so why not finish it now.

I lifted the lid from the box and inside was indeed a slip of paper but it was wrapped around a silver bracelet bearing four charms. I lifted it up feeling so relieved, Jasper hadn't been in on the plot after all. The charms were so pretty and I put the bracelet on unfolding the slip of paper to read the words written on it and as I did so I found a small carved wooden swan. Two presents then!

"Dearest Bella, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for any problems I caused between you and Edward. Happy Birthday.

Jasper

P.S. I asked Emmett to give this to you so Edward wouldn't suspect anything.

I turned the box over and saw more writing on the bottom, a different hand had added this and I put it to the light to read the tiny letters,

"Bella, I'm not sure I'm doing right but I think something is wrong. If I'm right then you'll know and if so I'm leave you a puzzle to unlock if you wish. I think it might lead to understanding at least."

There was no signature and I couldn't tell who had written it, the only thing I knew was that it hadn't been Jasper or Edward. The only person who had touched the gift according to Jasper was Emmett. Was this puzzle something to do with him? I was intrigued for a few seconds before I dropped the box onto the desk, why was I bothering? Hadn't I learned my lesson even now? I looked at the bracelet and touched the clasp but something stopped me taking it off. It would be a constant reminder that I been betrayed by the Cullens. It didn't make me feel any better, in fact it made me more bitter still, especially knowing Emmett had been in on it, he was the one who had put the gift in the truck, the gift Carlisle knew about but I didn't.

I rubbed the scar on my arm, the place Jasper had sucked out James venom. That's the way I always thought about it, not James bite but Jasper saving my human life for me. Now I thought about it certain things came to mind. I'd since broken my other arm, cut myself numerous times and bruised it every few weeks but this arm, I'd knocked it, cut it, bruised it but every time the marks had disappeared almost immediately.

Did it mean that a little of James venom remained in the tissues, enough to cause rapid healing? It seemed a bizarre thought but then anything vampiric did. All I knew was that I never wanted to meet any of the Cullens again and this rather strange healing property helped me avoid clinics and hospitals. With other injuries I often suffered the pain rather than risk bumping into Carlisle again because I wasn't sure I could control my anger even now. Luckily I hadn't been really sick in ages, not since they left as a matter of fact. Not even colds and flu, it was strange but then maybe I finally got lucky.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Bella

I bent to pick up the label and saw it, the strange design that caught my eye before, when I first studied the present. I'd seen that symbol somewhere, but where? It just wouldn't come so I put the tag on my desk and left it there hoping the answer would come to me while I slept. All my best ideas came as I slept although I suffered from insomnia now often getting by on two or three hours sleep and not feeling any fatigue. As I thought about this my finger traced the symbol absently, I could trace it all the way round without taking my finger from the paper. That was it, a Möbius strip, a symbol of eternity. I guess it was as good a pattern for a gift tag as anything but I sensed it had been chosen carefully. Was Jasper or my mystery puzzle setter trying to tell me something? A puzzle which started with a symbol of eternity, constancy even, never ending. Well if that was the puzzle I'd failed dismally because I didn't have the faintest idea what it was supposed to tell me. I looked at the bracelet on my wrist, it looked like a Möbius strip too, eternity again.

What about the charms? Were they the puzzle. I took the bracelet off and studied them, a crystal heart, a vampire perhaps, or I give you my heart? Now that was a stupid thought. The next charm was unusual, it was a symbol of some kind but not one I had ever seen before, I'd have to look it up. The next was a star, also made of crystal, a single star, one star, nothing there leapt to my mind and the last charm was another symbol wrought in silver. Not a shape I could recognise so again I was stumped. I needed more brain power on this puzzle than I had. So a heart, maybe a crystal one that signified a vampire? And the single star, they all lay stubbornly silent. If someone were waiting for me to crack this puzzle they would be waiting a mighty long time. Arrogant to think I'd even bother after all that happened but I couldn't just forget about it.

Did I really want to drag it all up again? In all honesty it had never gone away, I just couldn't believe the power of one man's lies. My whole life had been changed by them and not for the better. I was bitter and distrustful and yet I wanted to believe that Jasper was different. In my heart I truly believed he wasn't a part of the charade the Cullens played for my benefit. There was a part of me that wanted revenge although I knew it was only a pipe dream but the other part, called to strongly by this puzzle, wanted to know the truth, the "Why?" behind it all.

I did have a friend who was good at cryptic puzzles, maybe she could help but was I really going to do this? I arranged the bracelet on the desk and took individual pictures of each charm then one of the gift tag and another of the bracelet itself. I decided to take them with me the next day still undecided whether to play the game or not. If so, then Aiysha could demonstrate just how clever she really was. I met up with her at college the next morning and taking a deep breath I pulled out the folder containing the photographs and held it out to her.

"Right brain box, I've got a puzzle for you and if you untangle this one there's free Starbucks for a month, on me."

She smiled at me, Starbucks was her favourite.

"Bring it on Bella. You are in the presence of greatness girl."

I handed over the folder just as our tutor came in so she put it with her books,

"I'll check it out at lunch."

The lecture seemed to drag on but finally we got out into the sunshine deciding to get a sub for lunch and eat it on the grass outside the science block. Once we got our lunch we found a clear space and sat down. Aiysha spread the photographs out looking at them for a while before glancing up at me,

"What about the background story?"

I hadn't thought of that,

"Lets just say it was left for me by an old friend. I only just found it and I'm trying to work out what it says. I think I've got a couple of the clues. The st..."

She waved her hand to silence me,

"No, let me work it out myself, no preconceived ideas of yours."

When the doorbell went that same evening I was puzzled, I didn't encourage visitors, I didn't want to make any close friends so when I heard Aiysha's voice on the intercom I was surprised.

"I think I may have cracked your puzzle Bella".

That was enough for me and I buzzed her in, eager to hear her conclusions although whether I wanted to become involved with a Cullen again, even Jasper, I wasn't at all sure. When she came in she was excited,

"That was a real teaser Bella but I think I know at least some of the puzzle".

I made coffee for both of us as she spread out the photographs on the dining table in order and as I sat down she started.

"Right well you know about the symbol for eternity, a never ending symbol, the gift tag."

"Yes, the bracelet is the same."

"No it isn't actually although you need a magnifying glass to see that, the links are actually linked hearts, now to me that symbolises a closeness that only two hearts meant for each other can achieve but its only a suggestion."

I thought about this, was the puzzle something to do with Jasper and Alice? It seemed more likely than a reference to us.

"OK, what about the charms?"

"Well the first is fairly obvious, a heart made of diamond, so..."

"A diamond?"

"Yes, I had it checked by a friend who has an interest in precious metals and stones. He told me that a diamond is a symbol of purity and steadfastness, although where he heard that he couldn't remember."

"So a pure heart steadfast and closely connected to another."

"Does that mean anything at all to you?"

"Maybe, I'll tell you when you finish."

That's if I could find a way of explaining it without mentioning vampires!

"Right well, the first symbol I've seen before, it's an ancient Egyptian symbol for destiny and Bella, that's even more valuable because according to my friend, even without seeing the real thing, he's almost certain its Lapis Lazuli. Your picture taking was excellent by the way".

"It gets more confusing not less."

"Don't worry we haven't hit pay dirt yet because the next charm seems to be a star, just a star. Does that make sense to you?"

"A star? Any star?"

"Yes, nothing unusual about it."

"No, no idea. What about the last symbol?"

"Ah now that one really did stretch me. I spoke to a friend who is doing a doctorate on pagan symbols trying to match them up from different continents I think. She didn't recognise it immediately but she put the photo on the net and sent out help me mail to all her contacts. When she got the answer back she was really excited because its such a rare and little known symbol."

"Of what though?"

"That's the really weird thing, it was an ancient cult that worshipped animals. They used to sacrifice them and drink their blood to attain the animals skills, like stalking prey or courage, that kind of thing. Does that mean anything?"

It did but nothing I could tell her, besides why that symbol? I already knew that Jasper was an animal hunter, the puzzle setter didn't need to labour that point.

"So we have an eternal connection that is steadfast and pure, a destiny intertwined, a star, and animal worship. But it doesn't give me somewhere to look and the puzzle was to help me find someone and some answers."

"Oh right. Not that it makes a difference unless you have to follow a certain star, do you know when this person was born? A sign of the zodiac might help."

"No I don't, no idea."

"OK what about a country? Was this person born in the States?"

"Yes as far as I know."

"Then maybe were looking for a state symbol or flag."

"One star? the US flag has way too many then, we need a lone one."

"That's it Bella, Texas. The lone star state."

"Of course, so we're looking in Texas but where?"

"Well if the last charm was a State maybe the next will narrow it down further."

"Really Aiysha? I'm looking for an animal worshipping cult in Texas, one that drinks the blood of animals to receive their gifts?"

"Well there are snake handlers in some states so why not?"

"I don't think so, that's a bit too way out."

"You don't know that. Lets go on-line and see."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Bella

I was still struggling to make sense of all this despite Aiysha's help as she pulled my lap top over and started pecking away on the keys. Then my phone rang, it was Charlie with one of his infrequent checking in calls.

"Hi Bells, hows College?"

"Fine thanks, still working hard".

"I hope you get time off to meet people, you know what they say about all work and no play"

"I'm not interested in play dad. I remember where it got me once before. I found someone and thought he was the one only to be betrayed by everyone."

I stressed the "everyone", it still hurt.

"Please Bella. I thought we agreed to drop that subject."

"Then don't bring it up dad. I'm not seeing anyone nor have I been or will I be. Hows things in Forks? Sue OK?"

He knew better than to continue the conversation on that topic.

"Same old same old. Still fishing, hunting, and working. Jake asked after you yesterday while Sue and I were at the Res."

"Say hi from me."

"He wanted your number to ring you himself"

"No, I don't want any connections with Forks dad other than you. Just tell Jake I said Hi. How's Billy?"

"Not so good, he's been getting chest pains and after Harry it spooked him."

"Did he get it checked out?"

"He's going tomorrow, Jakes taking him. How's your mother?"

"Fine I think. I don't speak to her that often, she's busy with Phil and the team. I'll tell her you asked. Dad I have to go now, I've got a girlfriend here doing some research with me."

"OK, speak to you soon Bells."

That went as well as usual but I forgot about it when I heard Aiysha's groan.

"No, nothing here about weird animal cults in Texas, unless you include bull riding as a cult?"

"Ah, no I don't think so. So it's a dead-end?"

"Looks like it for now. Let me see if I can get anything on the cult my friend told me about, the ones who used the symbol on your bracelet. Right, they were based in Mexico but I guess that's no help, no place called Mexico in Texas unless the bracelet refers to the border but I think that's a bit vague unless we're missing a clue."

She looked at me with curiosity but I shook my head,

"Sorry, that's all there were. I took it out of its wrapping paper myself."

"The wrapping paper. Did you keep it?"

I nodded my head smiling, a little embarrassed, I didn't want her thinking I was some kind of pack rat but she just smiled broadly,

"Go get in then girl, don't just stand there grinning like a lunatic."

I went into my bedroom and came back with the wrapping paper, box, and note, which I handed over a little reluctantly. She examined the wrapping paper while I made more coffee,

"Well it's not a lot of help but the paper does have hearts and stars on it so it reinforces what we figured out so far. The box was plain white so no help there."

She turned it over in her hands looking at the message printed on the bottom and I saw the gleam in her eyes brighten.

"Except...except...well, well, what do we have here?"

She held the box up to the light,

"There's something embossed on the lid, very faint but it's there,"

"What is it?"

She turned the table lamp on and held the box up to it and we could both see the mark.

"It's a number. A phone number maybe?"

"Nope not long enough Bella."

"A zip code?"

"Could be, or an address maybe, lets see".

She tapped the number in but got no hits on a zip code,

"OK so it's probably an address but where, somewhere in Texas, maybe near the Mexican border."

"Do you know anything at all that might help?"

I shook my head,

"No. There has to be more Aiysha."

"You're going to go find this guy aren't you?"

"I don't know, its been a really long time since I saw him. Hey, I never said it was a guy."

"You didn't have to. No girl set this up and it would be my guess that you still think of him don't you?"

I shrugged rubbing my arm absently then saw her look at me keenly.

"He's connected with that scar on your arm isn't he?"

"Yes, he saved my life."

"So why did you lose contact? From his present I'd say he's still sweet on you."

"The present is an old one and he didn't actually give it to me. I never saw him again."

"Why didn't you open it then?"

"Its complicated Aiysha, there was trouble with his family and I left to live with my mum again."

"Oh right. No more embarrassing questions Bella. So where do you go from here?"

"I have no idea, he may already have given up on me."

"Not if that's anything to go by."

"Well, I wanted to solve the problem anyway and like I said I'm not even sure it's from him."

"OK then, but it's from someone who thinks or thought you might want to trace him. So, back to the grind stone. I'll see if I can get anything else from my friend, anything that might help us. In the meantime can I ask what this guy is like?"

"Tall, blond, handsome, a fashion shoot dream".

"Wow, don't you have any photos?"

"No"

I thought about the photo I had torn up of Edward and myself at that fateful party. Edward, I hadn't thought about him in ages not without bitterness and the thought of running into Carlisle Cullen made my blood boil, his lies had cost me almost everything, my fathers respect, my mothers trust, and my own peace of mind. One day, one day, I vowed I would see an opportunity for revenge or at least so I promised myself in the dark hours as I lay awake in bed.

It was almost a week before I heard from Aiysha again, apologising madly for not telling me she was waiting for a call back from her friend with regards to the mysterious cult.

"I'm sorry Bella. My Mum was taken ill too but I really should have rung you."

"No problem Aiysha, I'll see you tonight and I hope your Mum gets better soon."

She turned up that evening with a huge pizza and as we sat together on the floor eating it I could tell by her expression she had good news.

"Right Bella, I think we might just have narrowed the search a little. I got all the info I could about that cult and it wasn't until I studied it that I saw something. Their name, Huastin.

"Right, Austin, of course."

"Or Houston"

"Oh right. Well that may have narrowed the search Aiysha but it's still two huge cities."

"What about his surname? That might help."

"Not necessarily, he was fostered so it could be Cullen or Hale or something else entirely."

"Well how about we try the phone books?"

"I don't think he'll have a land line."

"What about his foster parents?"

"No. Definitely not."

"OK, sorry I stepped on a raw nerve. Would our mystery puzzle setter expect you to contact his foster family?"

"No they wouldn't."

"Then he's left you another clue somewhere in the present."

"What about the wrapping paper, the stars and hearts."

"What like a clue to a street or area in the city?"

"Well its worth a try. I don't have any classes tomorrow afternoon so I'll see what I can find out. Meet you at Starbucks tomorrow evening 7pm and remember the coffees are on you."

I nodded and watched as she collected her books and left. I would never have worked all this out without her help...no I wouldn't...which meant whoever set this up knew I would be friends with the one person who could help me. I suspected Alice was involved in this somehow, was all this something she had dreamed up and if so why? What could she possibly want me to find Jasper for? Was this a kind of mind game? Should I stop now before the Cullens got me into even more trouble?

I didn't understand the meaning behind the gift but it must have been important for him to give it to me, or at least he thought it was but again had he been played as I was? Could Alice be behind it all? Had he even left the present for me or was it unconnected to Jasper? It didn't make sense but then nothing about that party or the aftermath did. I sighed, my life was uncomplicated and peaceful and I wasn't sure I wanted any ripples disturbing it. Was I really interested enough to find out where Jasper was? Was it important that I did so? Or was I doing exactly what Alice wanted and thinking about the painful past? I couldn't answer these questions and it was time for me to concentrate on studying so I pushed it to the back of my mind.


	15. Chapter 15

**Just to warn you I am away for a couple of days but I'll post as soon as I can. Jules x**

Chapter Fifteen

Bella

When I met Aiysha at Starbucks I wasn't feeling too great, every month it was the same, I felt really rough for a couple of days then my body decided it didn't want to know and stopped the usual monthly cycle. It had got worse over the last twelve months but I really didn't want to get involved with doctors and hospitals so I soldiered on. After all I didn't want a man in my life so it didn't really matter did it? Or was I just hiding behind my fear?

"You look like crap Bella"

"Thanks, I feel like it too. Just the usual"

"Oh right. Well I went through the phone books, or as many as I could, just in case but couldn't find any Cullens, there were a few Hales, but no J Hale so you might be right about no land line. Next I went to street maps of the two cities, not that I had any great hopes of finding anything, you don't get a lot of Star Streets or Heart Avenues and nothing hit me. If not for the computer search option I couldn't have done this much but I'm not sure where to go next. Any ideas?"

I shook my head feeling really sick now,

"I think I need to go home Aiysha, sorry but I feel terrible."

She helped me from the café and back to my apartment where she put me to bed with a hot water bottle and some Tylenol before leaving. I lay for some time looking at the bracelet which I still wore. It was a beautiful piece of jewellery but what did it mean? Why was I bothering after all this time? They were questions I didn't want to answer so I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Emmett

I missed my brother and Bella Swan although I had kept an eye on her secretly, hoping that if I were right and Alice had planned all this discord within the family she might, just might try to find Jasper. The family's betrayal of her had hit her much harder than I expected and I wondered what exactly Alice's aim had been. Was this it? Cause rifts between us? Make Edward unhappy although she had kept insisting that he would find his real mate soon. She never spoke about Bella after we left, as if the girl had never existed. We never saw or heard from Jasper again and even Rose, his greatest friend at one time, flatly refused to speak his name. Why couldn't they see what I did? That Alice hadn't seemed like a vampire whose mate had betrayed and abandoned her. I knew there was more to this but I couldn't see what and as Alice left soon after I couldn't watch her either. She kept in contact with Edward and Esme but either she wasn't saying much or they weren't telling yet every time she rang the atmosphere in the house took a nose dive, as if she were some harbinger of doom.

Alice

I had to smile, I knew Emmett was suspicious and I'd watched his actions with some amusement. Did he really think I would miss something as obvious as his little plan to help Bella and Jasper. Somehow he knew they were meant to find each other and he'd been expecting Bella to open the gift a long time ago. As it was I didn't mind, it added extra spice watching him watch her and then finally she did it. She opened the gift and found his little puzzle. For a while I thought it might have been altogether too difficult for her limited human brain to work out but I'd figured without her friend at college, Aiysha. That one was extremely intelligent, Bella could have done it herself if she'd been feeling better but the poor lamb wasn't at all herself these days, such a shame! Emmett's intervention when Aiysha had put feelers out on the net regarding the symbol on the bracelet was very smooth and I listened in as she rang him again.

"Sorry to bother you Andy but do you have anything else on that cult you were telling me about only we've hit a brick wall?"

Emmett

I had to play this very carefully, Aiysha was nobody's fool and I had seen her looking around when I visited the college campus as if she felt she was being observed. I just wanted to check on Bella so I made some excuse about arranging an anniversary present for Rose to get away for a couple of days. When I got back she looked at me as if aware I was up to something.

"I'm not sure I know what you're looking for"

"Neither do I, I wish I did. My friend and I are just stuck and almost at the end of the puzzle."

"Puzzle? I thought you were interested in the cult for your paper?"

"Oh I am but it's also part of a puzzle, its given us a place to look but we need to narrow it down. Was there anything that the cult felt was particularly significant?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, a number, an animal, a place, anything at all."

"Well they revered the number four as most animals are four-legged and their god was a Jaguar headed man who lived in a dark cave underground. Does that help?"

"I don't know but it might, thanks Andy"

As she put the phone down I smiled, the girls were getting there, now I had to leave it to them to decipher. Otherwise they might become too suspicious. I checked I'd wiped my phone memory and my browsing history then went downstairs to find Edward hanging around like a bear with a sore paw. If Alice was right and his mate was getting closer I wish to hell she'd hurry up and appear. He was driving us all crazy and with the tension in the house that didn't really take much.

Alice

They didn't need any further help and I decided it was time Emmett found out that he hadn't been as cunning as he thought, so I rang his cell phone when he went to hunt, alone for once.

"Alice?"

"Emmett, have you missed me?"

"Not really, what do you want Alice?"

"Now that's very unkind of you Emmett. I thought I was your favourite little sister."

"You were till I discovered you had sharp teeth, claws, and an evil mind."

"Well if the niceties are over I'll just say what I have to. I'd hate to keep you from your dinner. I know what you've been doing."

"Sorry?"

"Do I have to spell it out? I know you gave Bella the bracelet, the one with the puzzle in it. Very clever by the way, I'm impressed."

I waited but he didn't reply,

"Cat got your tongue Emmett? You didn't really think you'd slip that by me did you? Not that it matters. I've enjoyed watching you watch Bella and wait for her to open the gift. Were you worried she might throw it away unopened? It was a wonderful prop for the little scene I orchestrated for Carlisle and Charlie so I should thank you. She almost did you know, but curiosity got the better of her and we both know what that can lead to don't we?"

"Why are you doing this Alice? What do you get out of it?"

"Enjoyment, excitement, the thrill of the many possibilities. Anyway enough about my motives. I want you to back off now, the girls will work it out for themselves."

"And if I don't?"

"Do I really have to resort to threats brother dear? What would Rosalie think if she found out what you'd been doing? Where you really were after you told her you were organising a surprise for your anniversary?"

The silence this time was even longer.

"I thought not Emmett, just stay out of it or risk losing your mate."

"It's just dawned on me, you told Jasper to stay out of sight, you're the reason he won't answer his phone. What did you tell him Alice?"

"Not much. Just if he spoke or communicated with anyone it would change the future and result in Bella's death."

"You knew didn't you? All along you knew and you manipulated us all. I'm going to tell the others exactly what a scheming bitch you really are."

"They wont believe you Emmett, besides how can you prove it? No, you're going to be a good little boy and keep your mouth shut. If not...well...I see Rose walking out and you really wouldn't like that now would you? I have to go now so bye brother"

I knew he couldn't take the chance that I was right, he might want to get involved but he didn't have the courage, I'd seen that. Poor Emmett, he just couldn't win.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Bella

I felt dreadful for the next three days, sick and in pain but nothing happened. I couldn't remember my last proper period it had been so long ago. Was there something seriously wrong with me? Much as I hated hospitals and doctors I decided to bite the bullet and go to the walk in clinic close to the college campus. It was crowded and I had a long wait but eventually I was seen by a doctor, a very elderly man who looked like he needed medical attention himself! Of course his first suggestion was that I might be pregnant and I don't think he liked my answer,

"Not unless it's the second coming"

But then I hadn't liked the question either, it annoyed me. After all if it had been possible that I was pregnant I'd have known and checked for myself wouldn't I? He examined me and pronounced that he couldn't see or feel anything abnormal but he wanted to take blood and urine samples. After taking the blood he sent me off to the rest rooms with the usual specimen bottle. Why, oh why, did they make them long and thin with a small neck? It might be great for a small boy but almost impossible to fill if you were a woman. I managed eventually and took it back to him watching as he dipped the test stick in. After a few seconds he took it out and looked at it puzzled then repeated the test with a fresh strip.

"I think I'd like my colleague to take a look at this if you'd just wait a minute Miss Swan."

Once he was out of the room I picked up the bottle the test strips came in and checked my result against the table on the label. I tried to match up the colour then noticed the test strip appeared to be dissolving. As I put the bottle back on the table I saw the scar on my arm and suddenly a terrible thought struck me, had Jasper sucked all the venom out or had some remained in my system and was that why strange things happened to me sometimes, like injuries healing quickly and this strange pattern to my periods? Could it be possible that I was changing somehow? This thought spurred me into action. Grabbing the two test strips and my notes off the desk I opened the door carefully and seeing the coast was clear I made a run for it.

Would the doctor be curious enough to contact me? I stopped suddenly, what about the blood he'd taken to test? Would that show up any abnormalities? I saw him in my mind putting the test vial in a labelled envelope with my details and storing it in a small fridge he had in the consulting room. I wasn't sure I had time but I retraced my steps and peered into the room relieved to find it still empty. I opened the fridge and grabbed the container searching for my blood and finding it I started to unscrew the top when I heard voices,

"It's very strange. I've never seen a reaction like this before. I wonder if the strips are a faulty batch."

Looking round I saw the window was open a little so I pushed it up just enough to wriggle out expecting to hear a cry at any second but they must have been further away than I thought and I'd scrabbled into the bushes outside unseen. I made my way slowly to the car park and peered out waiting until the coast was clear before running to my car and driving away with relief. I could be way out here but what if I wasn't? What if something had happened when I was bitten? I needed to find Jasper and quickly, especially if my theory was correct, there was no one else I could speak to about it.

Once back in my apartment I emptied the vial down the toilet and tore the sticky label off the container before dropping it, the test strips and the urine sample container into the garbage chute. Only then could I relax a little, I made strong coffee to settle my nerves and noticed I had a message on my cell phone which fell out of my pocket as I threw my jacket on the couch when I got in.. Sipping the hot liquid I checked and saw it was from Aiysha.

"I think I cracked it Bella. There's a small ranch called Hearts'n'Stars just outside Houston. I put the address here for you. Hope it helps, I can't see you for a few days, the dreaded family is visiting Mum now she's better and my presence has been commanded, but let me know if you have any luck."

So a trip to Houston Texas was my next move, unfortunately I didn't have any free time until the weekend but this couldn't really wait, the longer this sickness and pain went on the worse I felt and just perhaps Jasper might be able to help me. I wrote a note to my tutor explaining I had family problems and gave myself a two week window to find him and work out what was going on. If he wasn't there I had no idea what I would do but I'd deal with that problem if or when it arose. I was trying hard to feel positive but the thought I might be turning into a vampire was disconcerting to say the least.

Jasper

For the first few months the ranch kept me busy, it was run down and needed a lot of remedial work which I threw myself into, building new fences and gates, repairing a sagging barn roof and remodelling the old stables that were in danger of collapse. The horses had been well looked after and the stable hand seemed reluctant to leave his charges but I needed time alone to work through everything that had happened. The more physical the work the better I felt, it gave me some respite from the ever present ache of longing. I sat on the porch I'd rebuilt at sunrise and sunset thinking about Bella and wondering how long this enforced solitude would last. Collecting in the hay for winter was another task I enjoyed and every day I would ride the confines of my prison, stopping at the lake for the horses to drink and graze on the lush green pasture leading down to it.

The last time I'd ridden horses in Texas I'd been a human and I remembered my family, long dead now, and my friends I left behind to join the Confederate Army. So much had happened to me in the intervening years, Maria and her newborn army, escape, and my time with Peter and Charlotte, meeting Alice. Alice, the girl I thought was mine for all time. The girl who gave me hope for the first time since I was changed. The girl who had surrendered her hold on me to save another, Bella Swan.

When I first saw her I knew she was different but I put it down to her ease around such dangerous predators as we were. I saw Edward make mistake after mistake, refusing all advise until in the end Alice was forced to act. I had no idea what happened in Forks after I left although I had asked Alice to keep me in the loop. Her continued silence made me nervous but I would do as she had instructed. I know Alice said she would find me, that she would be safe but I couldn't help worrying about her. My whole future rested on her frail human life continuing. Was she changing and if so did she understand what was happening to her? Would she be in pain and scared or would her keen mind work things out? She would never understand my part in things, not until I could explain but she might figure out that James venom had somehow remained in her system somewhere and worked its curse on her very slowly. I hoped so, because if she fell ill and went to a doctor they would see something very strange was happening and it would become common knowledge in the medical community or the Government if they suspected it might be something strange and alien.

In that case the Volturi would hear about it and Bella would live only long enough for them to find and destroy her and anyone who had any connection with her treatment. Time is immaterial to the immortal but after a year I began to wonder if Alice had been wrong after all. My own pain was growing, I needed to be with my mate, not stuck out here alone. Every hunt was more difficult as my loneliness grew, things I had done in minutes a few months ago were now taking twice as long and eventually I looked after the horses and left everything else. I spent longer and longer sitting on the porch watching the horizon and the long drive to the ranch hoping to see some sign that Bella was arriving but week after week it remained empty of all life except for rabbits, deer, and the occasional wolf who gave me a very wide berth.

The pain in my guts had now spread to my chest as if someone had put an iron band around my ribs and was pulling it tighter with every hour, trying to squeeze the life from me. Hunting became a chore that I had to steel myself for and often I would allow the thirst to torment me rather than make the effort to find blood. Only when it was driving me so crazy I could no linger visualize Bella's face clearly would I force myself to my feet and run into the forest. Even then I only went far enough to find prey whatever it might be, not caring if it quenched my thirst enough or not. It was easier to suffer the burn than make the effort to feed properly. Once I realised that, I knew things were getting serious, my body was rebelling against the absence of my mate and I wasn't sure how much longer I could sit and wait, whatever Alice said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Bella

I threw my things into a bag and left a note for Aiysha telling her I was out of town for a couple of weeks then drove out of the city towards Houston. As I drove I felt something pulling me on, somehow I knew I was headed in the right direction, towards Jasper and I looked at the bracelet on my wrist. I hadn't removed it since I took the photographs of the charms for Aiysha. I just hoped Jasper could tell me what was going on and maybe even help me. He was the only one I could trust at all. I wouldn't call on the Cullens even if I knew where they were, too many bad memories. Memories I would love to forget but the ember of retribution still glowed deep within me.

As I drove I suddenly remembered I was overdue to ring Renee and she would only go crazy if I didn't speak to her. She never rang me these days but if I didn't ring her at least once a month she would pull the guilt trip on me,

"Don't you think of me any more? Ever since you went to Forks with your father you've been very distant. I really thought better of you Isabella. It hurts that my own daughter can forget her mother for weeks on end, it really does."

I could have stopped ringing altogether but some warped sense of duty kept me doing it.

Bella

When I pulled in next to get a drink, I couldn't stomach food although the pain had lessened a little, I steeled myself to give her a quick ring, or at least that was the plan. It never worked with her though, quick calls were alien to my mother.

"Bella? Where have you been? You were supposed to ring me last week and you know how I worry if I don't hear from you. How's college? Any interesting guys?"

"College is fine mum and no there isn't a guy in the picture."

"I don't know why Bella. You're pretty enough and you can talk intelligently. You really need to get over Edward and look around. You can't tell me there aren't any cool guys in college."

"I wouldn't try mum but I'm not interested. I just want to get my degree and then find a career that interests me. How's Phil?"

That was good for a five minute blow by blow account of his last game so I drank my soda as she went on. When she finally finished she asked a question I hadn't expected.

"Are you coming back to see us soon? It's been a long time and I want to see you. I miss you honey. Oh yes, have you spoken to Charlie?"

I answered without thinking,

"Yes a few days ago, he's OK"

"Oh so you found time to ring your father but not me".

"He rang me mum"

I should have stopped myself!

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why should there be something wrong?"

"Charlie rang you?"

Yes he does every so often"

"Oh, I thought he'd forgotten he had a daughter after he threw you out. You should have stood up for yourself more"

Like you did I thought but didn't say.

"Mum please. It was a long time ago, forgotten"

"Well it shouldn't be. I haven't forgotten that my ex husband more or less accused me of being a loose woman. Not that your father could wait to sling the mud at me. He never stops to think that you were living with him when you had your embarrassing encounter."

Typical, I'm accused of being a slut and my mother is worried about what Charlie was saying about her. Nothing had changed!

"I'd like to forget about it now please."

"Oh really, well you might be happy to forgive the fact your father thought you were sleeping with half of the school but I'm not, especially when he thinks it was my fault. Anyway enough about that, what are you doing over the weekend? Any parties? There must be hundreds of guys to choose from there. We had great parties when I was at college."

"When did you go to college?"

"Well I started but I dropped out, I missed the parties though."

"Well next time I'll get you an invitation."

She laughed at that,

"My little old lady Isabella. You really should let yourself go a little, enjoy life while you're young. Like you used to do, it's just a shame you got into trouble in Forks, it's so small-minded. Now if you'd been sleeping around in Jacksonville no one would have blinked an eye".

"I'll remember that mum, thanks. Look I really have to go. I'm meeting a friend for lunch".

Her ears pricked up at that,

"A guy?"

"No, Aiysha remember I told you about her".

"Yes you did, Bella is there something you should be telling me?"

"Like what?"

"Well there's nothing wrong with preferring your own sex, not these days at least."

"I'm pleased to hear it but no, Aiysha is just a friend, coffee, swap notes, go to the movies friend, not a lover."

"Oh well never mind. One day you'll meet Mr or Miss Right, take care Bella and oh yes Phil sends his love."

"Thanks, say hi from me."

A two minute phone call had stretched out to ten but it was over for another few weeks. Sometimes I wondered where my mother got her crazy ideas from. Sometimes she acted as if my "incident" in Forks were fine with her and at other times I was only one step below Mata Hari. I'd given up letting it worry me after all this time or at least that's what I told myself.

I pulled back onto the highway and continued my drive wondering what Jasper would say when he saw me, if he was still there. After all it had been over two years since he handed me the present, I could hardly expect him to be waiting for me, if he was even still at this ranch. I could be making a very embarrassing mistake but deep inside something told me I would be welcome no matter how long it had taken me to break the puzzle. Would Alice be there too? If she was what did it mean? Had I read things totally wrongly or was he looking for a second girl, a threesome? If so he would find himself way out of luck. Perhaps he just wanted to tell me about what was happening to me and knew it would take this long for me to realize something strange was happening to my body. In short I hadn't the faintest idea what I was driving into but I really didn't care. I needed answers and he was the only one with them.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Jasper

The day I saddled one of the horses to ride into town I heard my cell phone. The first message I'd received on it in months. Carlisle and Esme had tried to contact me but I ignored their messages, Rose's too, at Alice's insistence. Mind. I didn't feel like talking anyway, it would mean explanations and I wasn't ready for those just yet. I pulled it out and smiled at Alice's message,

"Don't do it."

Just three words but I turned back and leaving my horse at the rail sat on a bale of hay and replied to her message,

"How much longer Alice?"

I wasn't sure if she would answer me, she rarely did, but I waited and got a reply. Not the one I wanted but a reply never the less.

"Time passes and it gets closer."

It sounded like a proverb from a fortune cookie but it was all I was going to get so I put my phone away and after a short ride across the meadows I sat down on the porch steps watching the horizon. The clouds were building and I expected a storm soon so I pulled myself upright and checked the horses were securely stabled and the doors shut tight against the coming wind then sat down once more and watched as the clouds darkened and bulked up, towering above Houston like a horror film special effect. The temperature dropped suddenly and the wind whipped across the meadow slamming into anything in its path like a steam train.

The shutters on the house started to rattle as the rain came down in torrents, building into rivers of muddy water which flowed across the yard. Anything not nailed down was picked up by the strengthening wind and thrown around like a child with a temper tantrum and twice I was struck by flying timbers from the pile of unused wood stacked at the corner of the barn. I sat out the storm only moving as it blew itself out some hours later when I went into the stables and checked on the horses. They were skittish but unharmed so I went back outside to check the damage. The stables and barn were fine but the house had fared worse. Here were shingles missing from the porch roof and two shutters had come unlatched so glass and water lay on the wooden floor inside. I should have cleared up but I didn't have the will power. Instead I saddled one of the horses and rode out to the river not knowing why then sat on the bank, my arms curled around my chest. I felt weary and the pain was making it difficult to think and even worse, act. I took out my phone and called Alice but it went to voice mail,

"Alice I can't do this any longer. I'm going after Bella."

I hadn't even slipped it back in my pocket when it rang,

"Jazz, you stay where you are. It won't be much longer I promise. I know its hard for you but please."

"Alice its too hard. I don't understand why I have to stay here. Why I can't go and find her?"

"Do you want to be responsible for her death Jazz? The Volturi are snooping around, do you want to lead them to a human who is changing the way Bella is? You know what it will mean don't you?. You could draw attention to Bella. Is that really what you want?"

"Of course not but why are they here?"

"I'm not sure but I think it's a fishing expedition this time. I'm afraid they suspect the Cullens might be involved in something and if you appear they'll be looking at your actions too. You need to stay low."

"OK Alice, you win"

"Sorry Jazz, just hold on. Bye."

She was gone and I had even more reason to stay put but more reason to worry, if the Volturi were watching the Cullens it would only tale a slip by Edward or one of the others to send them sniffing around Bella and I would never see her again in all likelihood. I was pretty sure Aro's first instinct would be to kill her, he wouldn't want a slowly changing newborn around, not in the human world and she had no special gift that would interest him except for shielding her thoughts from Edward but that was hardly a must have gift even if he learned of it. No, in the hands of the Volturi Bella was a dead woman.

This thought made the band around my chest crush my ribs even harder and breathing was now a luxury I couldn't afford. It meant I couldn't smell anyone coming but then after all this time who would turn up at the ranch? The neighbours had been put off quickly when they found me very unfriendly. I went into town once and arranged for a standing delivery of food and hay for the horses and since then I hadn't left the ranch. The delivery guy left my supplies inside the ranch gates and I picked it up after dark carrying everything back on foot. The food went into a pit I dug and the hay, well the horses lived well but then they worked hard too as I rode miles every day just to pass the time. The farrier also visited from time to time to re shoe the horses but he was almost as taciturn as me so we got on well.

Thinking about that he was due to visit again in a couple of days so I'd better get the shingles and shutters fixed. Thinking about it was exhausting enough but I dragged myself to the barn and grabbed tools and wood before taking them back to the porch and setting to work. Lifting the old shutters down hurt and swinging a hammer was agony but I persevered and got the job done finding the energy to take the tools back but collapsing in the barn dragging myself to the straw bales to lean against. I didn't think Alice had any idea how bad I was. Finding my mate only to lose her for so long and knowing the Volturi were out there putting her in even more danger was quite literally killing me. The pain was so bad I was doubled up, unable to even clean out the stables that day. I stayed in the barn all night and only forced myself to my feet the next morning to feed and water the horses, after all they shouldn't suffer just because I was.

When the farrier drove up the following day he looked at me closely,

"Mr Whitlock you look like shit, you sure you're OK? I can get the Doc if you want."

I shook my head and mumbled something about flu before disappearing into the house shutting the door and sliding down the wall to sit behind it. He called out when he left and I managed a reply but the pain was now impairing my ability to talk and move. Surely it shouldn't be this bad, or maybe it was and that's why a mate often killed themselves after losing their partner. I could understand why, if there were no hope of getting better, only worse, death would seem preferable.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Aro

We all knew something had happened in our world, a ripple that's effects were felt even here in Volterra. When Elektra came to us with her premonition we eyed her warily. Although she'd never been proved wrong not all her premonitions were in our best interests, she seemed to be a neutral which made us a little reserved.

"There is a new entity coming into our world brothers, a slowly changing human who will have strange and powerful powers, a hybrid being."

"Is that all you can tell us Elektra? Can't you be more specific?"

She turned blind eyes on Caius as if she could see him perfectly well although we all knew of her disability. Eyes that had never seen the outside world were not healed by venom but she had an uncanny ability to know who was in a room and where they were in relation to her.

"If I knew everything I would be too powerful for the Volturi to allow to exist Caius. It's up to you to find this human before the change is complete. If not they will be beyond your reach."

"Is it male or female? Where in the world? Do you have anything that might help us Elektra? Please."

Marcus spoke to her softly and always got the best from her as a result.

She put her hand out and he took it in his,

"Marcus, it's so good to hear your voice. I miss the conversations we had with Didyme. I can tell you that the person, and I incline towards female although I could be wrong on that, is in the United States. I see the person has had contact with a fighter."

"A nomad?"

"Possibly, but a great fighter. If she, or he, reaches this fighter then the Volturi will not be powerful enough to stop the transformation and the power that comes with it."

"Thank you Elektra, we appreciate your information."

Marcus led her to the door and waited as her escort appeared to take her back to her quarters outside the city. She had a villa a few miles from Volterra. we found her proximity unsettling and she in turn hated being within the city walls.

Once she had gone I turned to Caius,

"Well do you believe her?"

"We can't afford to to ignore her warning can we Aro? As for a great fighter there are several in the United States. Garrett, Peter Whitlock, Darius, Xenon, and of course Major Whitlock. It could be any of them."

"True, I think we need to send an expedition to watch them all, see if any humans are keeping close contact".

"I think it might be as well to watch the Cullens too"

I turned to Marcus,

"Really brother, why?"

"Well they live in close proximity to the humans and The Major was one of them although I hear he is no longer."

"True. I might speak to Carlisle myself. Very well, Caius send guards out to watch the fighters."

"Very well, it's not possible to do that with Darius though."

"Why not?"

"Because dear brother he is too well hidden, unless you know where he happens to be? I very much doubt it will be him, he has nothing to do with his own race let alone the human world."

"Never the less I want him located if possible. Having him invisible unsettles me."

"He's no danger to us Aro, as long as his sister is our guest."

"That I think is a mistake as I have mentioned before. It's like putting a target on our chests. One day he will come for her."

"Yes, yes, Marcus, we know how you feel about Jenny's presence here but both Caius and I feel it is a safe guard and she stays".

Marcus shrugged and went out followed by a scowling Caius. He hated it when Marcus mentioned Darius sister, I think he was nervous too but Darius wouldn't dare attack us while his precious sister was in our hands.

Elektra

As soon as I reached my villa I locked myself in my meditation room which just happened to be soundproofed too, which was convenient at times like this. I took out my cell phone and rang my friend to give her an update.

"Alice, I've just been to see the Volturi. They were very interested in my news."

"Did you tell them exactly what I told you to?"

"Of course."

"Are they going to act on it?"

"They can't afford to ignore it can they?"

"Well done Elektra, I'll send you some silk scarves, all bright colours of course and textured so you can tell them apart."

She knew my weakness and my usual charges and I was content.

Felix

It was good to get away from Volterra for a while, sometimes I enjoyed travelling, especially as we were going to check on some of my favourite vampires. I admired good fighters and the ones we were going to check on were the cream of the cream, the very best in our world. It had been many years since I had seen Garrett or The Major and his idiot side kick Peter Whitlock. .As for Darius, while I knew our orders were to find him I seriously doubted we would have any luck unless he wanted us to. Since losing a leg to Caius he had simply vanished and although we knew he still existed we had no idea where. We weren't even sure he was in he United Sates. I split our group into three, sending Alec with two guards to check on Peter Whitlock,

"And if you can, stay out of sight because if he sees you the alarm will go round and he might just be stupid enough to chance an attack."

I knew with Alec around there was no chance of him succeeding but I wasn't taking any chances.

"Demetri, you and two others take Garrett, last we heard he was up north, New England somewhere but I'm sure you'll find him. If he's behaving put your powers to work on Darius but don't approach him."

That left Jane and myself to find The Major. He was no longer with the Cullens so I doubted he was involved, putting him anywhere near a human was a recipe for death. If Alice, his mate had left him then there might be a chance to capture him for Aro and Caius. I knew Caius would dance with joy at the thought of The Major in the Volturi guard. It was a thought at the very least.

It didn't take too long to track him down, not with the resources available to us. The small ranch he was living on was some distance from the nearest city and he seemed to be living alone so the rumour that he and Alice Cullen had parted were true. This could be very good for us, a mate abandoned by their partner was easy pickings, even the great Major could be brought to his knees by that. We went in on foot and found the horses stabled. They were close to the house so it could be awkward, they could give the alarm. We watched from a distance but saw no movement then after noon a figure came from the house and for a moment I didn't recognise him. Was this shambling wreck the famous Major Whitlock? As we watched he let the horses out into the paddock and filled up their trough and threw hay in but it was quite obviously an effort for him and I smiled, he would be easy to overpower like this.

"Don't you think you should clear this with Aro first?"

I looked down on Jane who stood scowling beside me.

"Aro and Caius sent me for this, you're just insurance. If I say we tale him back then that's what we do. Have you got a problem with that Jane?"

I knew she would have liked to say yes and use her gift on me but I was right, this was my assignment not hers and that stuck in her craw.

"Very well but I hope you're right."

"Look at him Jane, his mate leaves and he's a wreck. It will be a walk in the park."

Jane

I didn't like Felix attitude and I really didn't want the bother of transporting The Major back to Volterra much as Caius would love to get his hands on his enemy. Aro was nervous and the state of The Major wouldn't make him feel any easier. Besides there was another way to dispose of Caius greatest adversary and one I thought he might like so I rang him with my suggestion. As I expected he loved it, the idea of his enemy suffering eternal torture appealed to him and as I asked he rang Felix with my suggestion. I have to admit Felix didn't like the idea at all but then he had a thing about honour and a clean death but it was a direct order from our superiors so he had no choice but to go along. There was nothing to worry about, I hardly needed to use my gift on him. Whatever was happening, pain from losing his mate we all assumed, it had really finished him as a man. When we left I was pleased, it had appealed to my rather strange sense of humour but I felt glad I had no mate, if this was what it could reduce a vampire to.


	20. Chapter 20

**I've reposted this chapter because as Natalie Lynn pointed out it was a bit confusing about Sara and Darius sister. Sorry about that and thanks for letting me know. Jules xx**

Chapter Twenty

Peter

Something bad was happening but I couldn't get a location and then the Volturi buzzards started to circle, They stayed just out of communication but they studied us, they were looking for someone or something and thought we might be involved. Could it be connected with The Major? We hadn't seen him in years,

"Surely if he had problems he'd contact us or you'd have felt something?"

I thought Charlotte was right but I still felt deeply uneasy, even when the Volturi finally left satisfied we weren't involved in anything. I had cut off from my friend when he got involved with the Vulture and ignored anything I heard about him so maybe there was a problem but I wasn't feeling it or maybe it wasn't connected with him at all and did I really care which it was? I wondered if they were checking out anyone else and soon heard from Garrett that he too had been watched by a group of Volturi.

"Did it feel like they thought you'd been up to something?"

"Yes, you too I take it Peter? Any ideas?"

"Nope. Have you seen The Major lately?"

"No, why? You think its him they are looking for? They know where he is, with the Cullens. He and Alice Cullen are mates aren't they?"

"Fucked if I know, last I heard he was still tied up with the Vulture and I haven't contacted him since. You're more flavour of the month with the Cullens than me, if you're worried try, see if you have more luck."

"Sure. Anyone else being watched?"

"No idea Garrett but I'll put some feelers out to see. If I hear anything I'll get back to you."

It was several weeks before I heard from Garrett again and it was mixed news. The Volturi hadn't been anywhere near Carlisle's family but...they had been involved with a human and he wondered if that could be why the Volturi were sniffing around.

"Do you think that's what the Volturi are looking for? A human in our world?"

"Well if they are, why look at you and me Peter? Lets be fair we're two of the last people likely to take a human pet and I doubt The Major would be either."

"Did the great and wise Carlisle Cullen have any idea where Alice and The Major are?"

"There is no Major and Alice any longer it would appear. She's in Europe but Carlisle had no idea where The Major is nor did he want to. I didn't get the full story but he left me with the impression that he was glad to see the back of him."

"Just fucking great, now I suppose you want to play hunt The Major?"

"You think we need to find him?"

"Lets just say my balls will stop aching when I know he's OK. I'd like to say fuck it I don't care but I'd be lying. I don't like this Garrett, not one bit."

"Then your balls are going to like my next piece of news even less."

"Fuck! What now?"

"Remember Luke?"

"No"

"The ex Union soldier who was turned on the battlefield?"

"Oh yeah, I remember vaguely, tall streak of piss with shit for brains."

"Yeah I think he liked you too. Well he's been watched too"

"The Volturi watched him? Fuck, that must have been thrilling, like watching paint dry."

"Just because he likes a quiet life now doesn't mean he can't raise hell when he wants but that's beside the point. The thing is there's a pattern emerging, you, me, Luke, all renowned fighters in our time."

"You think they are looking for trouble with a fighter?"

"It's as good a guess as any. If 'I'm right though they'll be looking for one other at least."

"You mean Darius? Well good luck with that. He's slippery as an eel and if he doesn't want Aro's cockroaches scurrying all over him they ain't gonna find him."

"True but it would help if we knew whether they'd tried."

"So you contact him if you can, he'd probably tell me to fuck off"

"Another of your many admirers Peter?"

"Can I help it if people don't like hearing the truth?"

"I think its more the way you phrase it."

"Yeah, well you get hold of the miserable fucker and find out if he's heard anything. Tell him from me if he starts with his "I'm not giving information away" shit I'll find him and stuff his computers sideways up his tight ass."

"That's sure to work Peter, leave it with me."

Garrett

There was something going on with the Volturi and it made me very uncomfortable so I'd started contacting other vampires I knew to see if they'd heard or seen anything. Luke told me they'd been sniffing around him too in the past few weeks making me more sure than ever there was trouble brewing and Peter agreed. I waited a while then contacted him again,

"Have you still got the black cloaks sniffing around Luke?"

"Nope, not a hide nor hair of them for two weeks now, whatever they were looking for they didn't find it with me."

"I was speaking to Peter about it and he said they've watched him too, we think its something to do with warriors maybe"

"Peter? Oh he's finally learned to link more than two words together has he?"

"I think he misses you too but I'm going to try reaching Darius, any ideas?"

"Darius? So you're as worried as me then? Let me think. I guess the only way would be to put a message on one of the internet chat boards and wait."

"You think he'd pick it up?"

"Oh I know he'd get it if his name was mentioned but whether he'd get back to you is another matter. You know how paranoid he is. Better still link his name to Sara's, that's sure to bring him out."

"Actually I was hoping to speak to him not invite him to murder me but I guess you're right. If they've been searching for him too then we need to find The Major."

"Not interested, I should have stuck a bayonet in his guts during the war."

"Yeah well its been over a long time so can we please try to put it behind us?"

There was a long silence as he thought about this then,

"Oh crap, I guess so, actually I admire him, all the shit he's been through. Do we know what they're looking for?"

"Not yet but maybe Darius will."

"OK keep in touch. I thought I might visit the south, just to remind myself why I hated it so much. Where's the phantom cusser living now?"

"Peter has a cabin in the woods just outside Denver but please try to avoid killing each other until I get there."

"Oh I think we can probably manage that. I'll wait to here from you."

Garrett

I had no idea how long it would be before Darius decided if he were going to call but it came fast and he wasn't happy,

"If anyone else had mentioned Sara I would have bombed them but you Garrett? I guess you want to talk about the Volturi, someone swirled a stick in their ant hill and they're swarming all over the place."

"I know, they found the rest of us, all the fighters,"

"Fighters Garrett? Yeah I guess you could use the term loosely."

"You know what they're looking for Darius?"

"Rumours only, There's a human in our world and she's connected to a warrior. Elektra told the brothers she was a powerful talent and they're trying to sniff the human out by watching the more belligerent of us."

"Do they know anything more specific?"

"If they did they wouldn't be chasing their tails now would they? What else do you want?"

"Peter and Luke have been trying to contact The Major, he's the only true warrior not to call in and you and I both know if the Volturi are looking for warriors he'd be in the top five."

"Number one you mean. What does Carlisle Cullen say?"

"Only that The Major isn't with them any longer or with Alice."

"Then there's your clue. You work it out."

"Darius, I appreciate your reputation as a real hard ass but we need more than a few cryptic remarks. Come on help me here."

"Why? What's in it for me?"

"The satisfaction of doing something helpful off your own back for once."

"Shit you've been reading those self-improvement books again haven't you? I don't do freebies not even for you Garrett".

"OK, what about for The Major?"

"He's never done anything for me. Can't help you any further Garrett."

"You mean you wont. OK."

I disconnected and waited but Darius didn't ring back so I was left with only his cryptic remark about The Major but what the hell did he mean?"

Darius

I sat back in my chair cursing softly as I put the phone down. I didn't want to help anyone. All I wanted was my mates return but after all this time that hope had faded. I tapped a few commands on my keyboard and a satellite gave me a good view of the ranch where The Major was living now. I liked knowing where the important players were, it gave me a sense of security but as I watched I saw the Volturi leaving the area, not near the ranch but about ten miles north. Had they checked him out? They weren't going to find anything, not yet at least. I zoomed in on the ranch but I couldn't see The Major anywhere. Had the Volturi taken him? I hadn't seen him with them but then I hadn't looked closely. I scanned the area more carefully, the moon was rising but the horses were still in the paddock and he never left them out at night in case of wolves. I watched until it was really dark but there was no movement at the house or the barn. He could have left but he wouldn't leave the horses to fend for themselves.

I sat contemplating my next move, I didn't owe him anything or the others for that matter. Garrett and I had been fighting brothers until I lost my leg and my Sara and hid myself away with my vulnerability. I guess he was the closest thing left I had to family in this life but was he close enough to help, I didn't know anything, only that something was wrong at the ranch. I decided to watch a while longer, after all if he'd gone with the Volturi it was too late to do anything and if not then I had no news for them. I knew only too well that when the Volturi took something you never got it back, there had been Sara and then my sister. I knew Caius was hoping I'd curl up in a ball and die but one day, one day, I would get my revenge. I doubted this would be the time but it never hurt to watch and see.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Bella

Driving steadily eastwards I felt better with every mile and I wondered if it had anything to do with heading towards Jasper. I was only about five hours away from Houston when I suddenly pulled off the road, my breathing became laboured and a sense of dread came over me, my skin went clammy and beads of sweat broke out on my forehead. I turned the engine off and waited, hoping this dreadful sense of foreboding would ease but it didn't, not for a long time.

I grabbed the steering wheel tightly to stop my hands shaking and tried to breathe normally but it was a real effort. Was this another symptom of my sickness or was something happening close by? Were the Volturi close by? I grabbed a diet soda and fumbled trying to pull the tab then took a long draught which helped to steady my nerves and very slowly the feeling of dread eased to a manageable level then my cell phone rang. I picked it up apprehensively then sighed with relief when I recognised the number,

"Dad? Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, I just got a feeling you were in trouble."

"I'm fine but thanks for ringing"

"OK then but you would tell me if anything was wrong wouldn't you?"

"Of course, bye dad."

I think he knew I was lying. After what happened when the Cullens left I didn't trust my dad to take my part. I was about to slip the phone back in my bag when I saw a message pop up,

"Hurry Bella."

There was no return number and no name but I knew it referred to my journey and pulled back onto the highway more tense than ever.

Darius

As the sun started to rise my computer chimed with incoming mail. I hit the mail key and read the message then with a sigh rang Garrett's cell number,

"Darius, do you have something for me or are we continuing the game of twenty questions?"

"Don't try sarcasm Garrett, leave it to the master, Peter Whitlock. I have something for you but it's just another puzzle."

"I'll take anything I can get right now."

"There's trouble at The Majors ranch, the Volturi were there yesterday and Caius is going around as if he just took the throne from Aro so you put two and two together."

"Have they taken him to Volterra?"

"No information on that."

"But he's not on his ranch, which is where by the way?"

"Houston. I'll give you the co-ordinates later. The ranch looks deserted and the horses are still out in the paddock, been there all night and its wolf territory."

"Shit"

"Precisely. Usually he stables them at night."

"Did the Volturi take him?"

"No idea, all I can tell you is things at the ranch aren't right."

"Thank you Darius, I appreciate the intel"

"Yeah well its a one-off"

"I understand."

Once the call was over I went back to watching the ranch, a feeling of foreboding coming over me. Had they killed him and burned the body? He wasn't up to strength so it was possible especially with Felix and Jane to hand, I was about to switch the monitor away from the ranch when I saw a car approaching the drive. Now who was visiting The Major? He hadn't had any visitors except the farrier and a lone delivery guy since he moved in. The car approached the turn to the drive slowly, hesitantly, then turned in and drove very slowly to the house. I checked the area but there was no sign of anyone around. No black cloaks or other humans.

When the car door opened I smiled,

"Bingo."

I was right, it was him they were looking for and if they'd waited just a little longer they could have picked up the human too. It was a girl and she didn't look in great shape herself. I watched as she went to the door of the house and knocked waiting a while before descending the steps and walking around the back but as I already knew she had no more joy there. She tried the barn and the stables then came out but looked back at the stable block uncertainly. After a few minutes standing looking back at it she climbed into her car once more but didn't start the engine. She had decided to wait a while in case he was out.

Should I tell Garrett about this new development or leave well alone? Cursing at my own weakness I dialled his number once more,

"Darius?"

"You want to know what's going on get to the ranch fast, the human is a girl and she's there now."

"She is? Can I contact her?"

"How the fuck should I know?"

"Please Darius. You've come this far."

"Yeah too far for comfort. Shit, try the ranch number, she might answer."

I watched and saw her head snap up as she heard the phone ringing inside the house.

"Come on girlie get out and try the door."

She got out of the car and stood looking around although she knew he wasn't there then ascended the porch steps slowly and pushed the door which swung open, he never had put the lock on the inside. Now would she enter and answer the phone? I watched as she hesitated again then stepped inside and I smiled, humans were so curious, it was one of their weaknesses.

Bella

I heard the phone ringing and got out of the car hoping he might come round the side of a building to answer it but nothing happened except the phone kept on ringing. I went to the door and pushed it gently, surprised when it opened at my touch. The interior was dark, the storm shutters still up, but there was a vague scent in the air, Jasper had been here recently. I looked round the dim interior and saw an old-fashioned phone on a dusty table. Unsure I went over and touched the receiver which still rang then hesitantly picked it up,

"Hello?"

"Girl you are in a whole heap of trouble. Do you know where The Major is?"

"Who? Who is this?"

"My name is Garrett, I'm a friend of The Major, Jasper."

"Oh, no I've no idea where he is, I'm looking for him"

"Yeah I know, you only missed the Volturi by a few hours. They're looking for you or at least a human who knows about our world because of a fighter."

"I don't understand. Why would the Volturi associate me with a fighter? Edward Cullen introduced me to your world. Look I really need to find Jasper"

"Join the queue, what's your name by the way?"

"Bella"

"Right Bella, stay where you are, I'm on my way and Darius will watch over you till I get there. If the phone rings you answer it but don't speak unless you hear my name or my voice. Do you get that?"

"Yes but who is Darius?"

"A very objectionable vampire who is watching you through a satellite link, if he sees any danger he'll ring you. You do exactly what he says."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't, but your choices are pretty limited at the moment and if I were Volturi I wouldn't be chatting, believe me."

"OK I'll wait but hurry please."

"I'm on my way."

Garrett

I started my car and drove the back roads in the direction of the ranch, ringing Darius at the same time.

"Darius I need you to be my eyes until I hit the ranch."

"I'm not interested, I've done way too much already."

"Yes you are or you'd not be answering your phone. You're intrigued, just watch out for Volturi. If you see them ring the house. Bella will answer but don't forget to mention my name."

"Oh that's supposed to make her feel better is it?".

"Just do it Darius."

I rang off and threw my phone in the back, if it rang I was too far away to help anyway. I estimated it would be four hours before I could reach the ranch at best speed, so more like six hours probably. As I put my foot down I wondered what the hell had happened.

Peter

My phone rang and I snatched it up,

"Garrett?"

"Sorry unfortunately not, its your favourite person Peter."

"Darius? What the fuck do you want? Someone rattled your cage?"

"There is nothing you have that I could possibly want Peter, except your life that is. I wouldn't rely on you for anything Whitlock but Garrett's on his way to The Majors ranch and I guess he's gonna want your paltry help."

"Fuck you Darius."

"No thanks you're not my type. Just get your ass into gear and get moving, the human the Volturi are looking for is already there".

Shouting to Charlotte we soon had our bags in the truck and took off for Houston,

"I hate Texas."

"Peter you hate everywhere."

How did she manage to sound so long-suffering?

"No, not everywhere"

"OK then give me a place you like"

"I don't know, anywhere there aren't any humans to annoy me."

"You'd starve"

"OK then, anywhere without humans who want to talk or ask stupid fucking questions."

Driving was OK, it kept my mind occupied with all the human idiots who couldn't decide what lane they needed or failed to indicate as if there was a fucking winker tax or something.

"Do we know anything about this human?"

I shook my head swearing as a car full of grey haired old fuckers cut in front of me.

"Think they're trying to get an early exit from this world?"

She ignored me but then she always did when I was driving, apparently I was too impatient with the humans slower reflexes. If they were any slower they'd have to walk or risk not getting to their destination at all!

"Peter, do we know anything about this human?"

"No, Darius wasn't very forthcoming with information but then that isn't exactly a shock."

"When will Garrett get there?"

"Charlotte you know everything I know all right? There's a human at The Majors place which is a ranch close to Houston. He isn't there and before you ask, no I don't know where he is, happy now?"

She went quiet but I knew the questions would start again, they always did, equally she knew the answers wouldn't be forthcoming but it never stopped her.

"I hope nothings happened to The Major. Why did he split with Alice Cullen?"

"I don't know Charlotte."

I was trying hard to keep my temper but it wasn't easy.

"Do you think this human is a girl? Maybe that's why they split up, what do you think?"

"Charlotte, I don't know, no fucking idea, no answers only questions, now is that clear enough for you?"

She smiled cheerfully,

"Yes, for now."

I groaned and went back to avoiding the humans on the road. Much as I'd like to force a few off we didn't have time for fun!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Bella

I looked round the ranch house, it was big enough without being too huge but it didn't look as if anyone had lived in it for years. There were dust sheets over the sparse furniture and an old moth-eaten rug on the wooden floor which I thought would look beautiful if polished. There were no drapes at the shuttered windows and one pane was broken, the floor below it still showed signs of being wet and there were a few slivers of broken glass still on the boards. I felt awkward as if I were trespassing in a strangers space. Then I came upon his bag, laying beside a chair. There were a couple of rumpled tee shirts on top and rolled up socks but nothing personal, no books or CDs, no I pod, no wallet, nothing. I picked the bag up and folded the tee shirts and socks which had been washed but not folded or ironed and put them back inside.

As I did so I saw his cell phone tucked in a side pocket, where would he have gone without that? I got the strongest feeling that he wasn't far away and I put the bag down again and walked outside. The light was fading but I went to the paddock and the horses came to be petted. I remembered seeing hay bales in the barn so I carried one out and breaking the twine holding it I scattered it for them and they started grazing straight away so they were hungry. The water trough was still full and I saw it was drip fed from a long hose attached to an outside tap. Next I went into the stables and they were neglected as if he hadn't the will or the strength to clean them but that was crazy, he was a vampire, of course he could do it in minutes so why hadn't he. Or was this really Jaspers home? It could be another cruel trick of the Cullens and I wavered before deciding to stay in the barn for the night. The house seemed empty and slightly eerie so collecting my bag from the car I locked it and went back into the barn.

It had been set up as a workshop too and had a toilet and wash basin in it, probably for the stable staff or any workmen employed in its past days. I cleaned my teeth and washed up in cold water before rolling two clean horse blankets into a mattress filled with hay and another as a cover. Laying in the darkness, broken by only a shaft of moonlight coming through the door which didn't shut properly, I dozed off hoping when I woke Jasper would be here. Something woke me in the night, a ringing and I jumped up, I'd forgotten I was to stay by the phone. I ran to the house and grabbed the receiver hoping it wouldn't ring off before I answered very out of breath.

"Where the hell were you? Didn't Garrett tell you to stay by the phone?"

Garrett? So it was a friend.

"Sorry."

"There is a car approaching the ranch from the city and it's not Garrett or Peter so get back in the barn and roll yourself up in whatever smells the strongest just in case its the Volturi."

He cut me off and I ran back to the barn as quickly as I could. I sniffed the horse blankets, they weren't too pungent but I didn't have time to find anything else. I could hear the sound of tires on the track leading to the house so I dived into a heap of straw hoping it wasn't too full of dung and lay as still as I could with straw poking through my clothes.

I heard the car pull to a stop and the door open and shut then footsteps on the gravel, it sounded like a man's footsteps but how I knew that I couldn't explain. I heard the footsteps go up the steps onto the porch and a knock at the door. Well it wasn't the Volturi knocking politely so that was a relief. Then the steps approached the barn and I froze. Through my little breathing hole I could see a pair of boots enter, the visitor was wearing boots and jeans. He stopped and I guessed he was looking around then the feet disappeared and the footsteps sounded on the gravel once more. I debated moving but was glad I didn't when the boots reappeared but closer this time, then I heard a voice talking on the phone.

"Yes I'm here but I can't find her, you sure she's here?"

There was a short pause then the voice came again,

"OK I'll wait for you Garrett."

I heaved a silent sigh of relief, it was a friend of Garrett's but I was hesitant about coming out in the open with a vampire I didn't know standing just a few feet away. I heard him take a few deep breaths then he sat on a straw bale in the centre of the barn and I could see him which wasn't very reassuring. He must have been Emmett's brother by his build, he was huge. Not only that but he was wearing a suede jacket that groaned with the stress of draping his huge shoulders. His hair was cut very short and his complexion was darker than any other vampire I'd met, possibly because he was Hispanic. He sat on the bale looking around and started to whistle a tune I didn't recognise.

After a few minutes he looked at his watch then he spoke conversationally,

"If you're finished inspecting me maybe you'd like to come out and introduce yourself. If not then you stay there until Garrett gets here but you can explain that I offered you a more comfortable seat to wait."

He patted another bale he pulled up next to his and looked directly at the straw heap. I saw red eyes like James and shivered but his face didn't have the same cruel look James had so deciding I was hot and uncomfortable and I'd already been discovered I crawled out and stood up dropping the blankets and picking straw out of my hair. I must look a real mess but he stood up and held out his hand.

"You must be Bella, how do you do. I'm Luke, a friend of Garretts. When he found out how long it was going to take him to get here he asked me if I'd drive over. I live in Houston, well out the other side actually. I didn't know The Major was in town or I'd have visited. Garrett tells me you have a problem with the Volturi. If you had to choose someone to have a problem with, the Volturi probably aren't the most sensible people to choose."

"I know that, at least I think I do. So you haven't seen Jasper?"

No sorry. This may be an impertinent question and you can tell me to mind my own business but isn't he tied up with Alice Cullen? I always thought it was an odd choice but there you go."

"I don't know what's going on or why he asked me to come here."

"He asked you?"

"Well not exactly, it's very confusing really and if I've got to explain it to Garrett then I'd like to wait so I only do it once. Do you know him well? Jasper I mean."

"Not well but then I don't like the Volturi so if there's a chance they are trying something and I can help stop them I'm in."

I smiled at him but his face changed and he sniffed the air again,

"They were in here, the Volturi. Looking for The Major I guess or maybe..."

He moved a little closer to me and sniffed again,

"I'm sorry, I just smell awful with all this horse sweat on me from the blankets or...oh, are you thirsty?"

He put his head back and laughed,

"That was the last thing you thought of, for a human you are very unusual but then are you?"

"Unusual? Not really."

"No not that, you have a very strange scent."

His eyes went to my arm which was brushing back my hair, the bite mark from James showing.

"You were bitten?"

"Yes by a nomad, but Jasper sucked the venom out."

"Why?"

"Why was I bitten? James the nomad wanted to turn me and make my boyfriend at the time, Edward Cullen, watch it on a movie."

"No I meant why did The Major suck the venom out?"

"Edward didn't want to turn me, he said it would be a tragedy at the time. Before he left me that was."

"But it wasn't him who sucked the venom out?"

"No, he didn't get there in time."

"So The Major did it? I wonder if he knew"

"Knew what?"

"It's not for me to say Bella but perhaps you'd be more comfortable after a shower and change of clothes."

I followed him back to the house where he soon had a fire going to heat water for me and I had a soak in the tub while he rang Garrett.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Garrett

When Luke rang I was relieved, I hadn't liked the thought of the girl alone at the ranch and I was still at least a couple of hours out.

"Is she OK?"

"Sure, a strange one this girl. Do you think she knows?"

"Knows?"

"That she's already becoming a vampire."

"So the rumor was true, you think it was The Major?"

"Smells like it to me, she told me he'd sucked another vampires venom out of her body. Do you think he knew what the result would be?"

"I'm not sure I would know myself. You're saying you think its his venom changing her? That's why he and Alice broke up, but does he know? Did she?"

"From what I've heard of her very little gets past Alice Cullen. Maybe we should contact her, find out whats happened to him."

"I'll try, hopefully if we're right and she knows she might be prepared to tell us more."

Alice

I knew the call would come eventually but I couldn't tell them what they most wanted to know. Once Bella's change started to accelerate and she puzzled out the bracelet I lost him from my visions. All I knew was where he was but of course that was all I needed. My little playing pieces were moving around the board just as I'd hoped. The call to Elektra had made certain I was ahead of the game. This was turning out to be the best ever!

"Garrett?"

"Alice, I take it you know whats going on"

"Sorry? Oh I guess you mean with Jasper and the girl. Not a lot really, I don't see either of them very well now. Of course I knew about the venom so I tried to keep him safe even though he was playing around behind my back with her. See how forgiving I am? Where are you by the way?"

"On my way to the ranch."

"Really? Oh good. I think something might be happening there but its all so misty now."

"You knew what it would mean, him sucking the nomads venom from her blood?"

"Of course and I told him too but he wouldn't listen to me until it was too late, He knows she's his mate but for some reason he decided to run and hide instead of facing her. Not the kind of behavior I expected from him but I suppose sometimes we panic."

"Why didn't you tell the girl? Help her find him?"

"I'll go so far Garrett but handing her into his arms is a step too far don't you think? Besides I saw she'd find him eventually. Once she worked things out for herself."

Garrett

I wanted to believe Alice but something inside told me to be very careful,

"You must have known he would be suffering Alice?"

"A little suffering wouldn't go amiss, after all he left me for her."

"Where is he Alice?"

"I don't know, I told you I can't see properly any longer. Maybe my visions aren't working in order to protect me from more pain."

"Did you know the Volturi are sniffing around. We think they might be looking for him, or Bella, or both."

"Why do that? She isn't a threat to them and she's already becoming a vampire so it's not as if any laws were broken."

"That's the way we see it but apparently they don't. So do the Volturi have him?"

"I don't know. I don't think you are listening to me Garrett, I don't know anything and now if you don't mind I'm terminating this call. It's all too painful."

"Just one more thing Alice."

"What?"

"If I find out you had anything to do with this I will hunt you down and you can be sure I won't be alone"

"Really? Just who will you bring with you? The one-legged warrior and the foul-mouthed idiot? I'm trembling already. Don't threaten me Garrett."

When he rang off I couldn't help feeling a little concerned, I hadn't really taken into consideration Jasper's so called friends and I would have to be careful and watch them. I wasn't going to be thwarted by a few coarse and lucky fighting machines. What I'd told Garrett was true enough and it was something I hadn't taken into consideration, how could I? Once Bella started to change I lost her and because she and Jasper were indeed mates it meant I had been losing him too. In the past week it had got to the point where I couldn't see him at all. Now I would be reliant on the Volturi and his friends actions to stay ahead of the pack. It made things more difficult and if I lost now I could still pat myself on the back for a game well played but I really wanted to see it through to the end, the bitter end for a certain couple.

Bella

I felt better for my soak in warm water but my body felt strange and I knew I'd been right about what was happening, that's how I'd heard the phone ringing in the house from the barn, how I'd known the stranger who appeared was a man before I saw him, vampire senses were kicking in. My hands started shaking and I clenched them as I walked back in the sitting room where Luke had lit a fire and I sat before it smiling to see the two cans of soda I had left in my car waiting for me along with a glass.

"Thank you."

"Garrett will be here shortly and Peter and Charlotte soon after that."

"Why?"

"It's what friends do Bella and we're all friends to each other which makes us friends of your m...The Major too. Besides we hate the Volturi and all they stand for."

"You were going to say mate weren't you?"

"Lets wait till the others get here and we can discuss it fully then."

I nodded and opened one of the sodas but it didn't taste the same as usual, my taste buds must be changing too. How long would it be before I wanted blood to quench my thirst? It was pretty obvious that Luke wasn't going to discuss what was happening or The Major but he was happy to tell me how he and Garrett had met.

"I fought in the American Civil War and lay wounded on the battlefield when a band of nomads came along. It was a great time for them, so many weak and wounded humans to feast upon and no one examining them. I guess I looked like a good fighter or something because the nomads bit me and then took me away with them. Once I woke up to my new life I found myself in an underground fighting circuit run by the very nomads who had transformed me. Garrett was an independent and luckily we never fought each other because he's good, very good. We were fighting for money on the same circuit for a few years before Garrett decided to give it up and I went with him. It was strange trying to live undetected in the human world but in fact humans are incredibly stupid sometimes. They see what they want to which makes it easy for nomads who prey on your kind, well what were your kind although I've never met a hybrid before."

"A hybrid?"

"Yeah, I know you are changing slowly because of The Majors venom but even so, there's more to it than that I think,

"Jasper's venom? I thought it was James, the nomad who bit me in the first place."

I shook my head,

"Nope, you smell of The Major, its his venom changing you. When he sucked James venom out he had no choice but to introduce a little of his to repair any damage already done. Were you injured anywhere?"

I nodded explaining about my thigh and he nodded,

"I'll bet he repaired the flesh long enough for you to get medical treatment, you're his no doubt about it. So, what do you think of the Cullens?"

I was still reeling from the information that it was Jasper's venom in my body which strangely made me feel a whole lot better about it all. From Luke's tone as he asked the last question I gathered he didn't like the Cullens particularly so I decided not to pull any punches. I'd waited a long time to tell someone what I thought about that family and now seemed a golden opportunity. One I had no intention of passing up.

"They ruined my life, turned my parents against me in every way that really mattered and left me to deal with the aftermath, how do you think I feel about them? I hate every one of them, they lied about me and then disappeared before I could even try to defend myself. As far as I'm concerned they can all burn in hell."

He looked at me slightly shocked then clapped his hands together and laughed loud enough to disturb the birds nesting in the barns rafters.

"You know something, I've waited years to hear a bad word said about that sanctimonious bastard and his brood. Well done Bella. Mind if you hate them all why exactly are you here?"

He smiled knowingly,

"You got me there. I always wondered about Jasper and when I opened the gift and found the puzzle I guess I wanted to know for sure."

I could see I'd lost him so I went back to the beginning and told my story, right up to meeting him here.

"Its my guess you'd like to get some revenge?"

I nodded my head,

"Oh yes and answers. If I could find a way to make their lives as miserable as they made mine I would jump at the chance."

"You know I think you mean that."

I suddenly felt very weak and the room started to spin and he threw his huge arms around me for support as I fell. Luckily I didn't lose consciousness, I didn't want to miss anything now.

"You OK?"

He'd laid me on the dust-covered couch until the room stopped spinning when I nodded and got up slowly going to the door for some fresh air.

"Thanks. I wish this transformation would hurry up and get over with it. I feel so weak and sick sometimes."

"Part of that will be a result of being separated from your mate."

"You're convinced that's what Jasper is aren't you? But if you're right why didn't Alice tell me?"

"No idea but as you say it seems everything was designed to ruin your life so why tell you?"

"Do you think the others knew?"

"I don't know the Cullens well enough to answer that question but I'd say its highly unlikely that if Alice Cullen knew she kept it to herself. Unless of course this is some plan of hers but I don't see what she hopes to achieve. Maybe the others will know more. Garrett was a friend of Carlisle's for some years, he knows them all much better."

"Do you think Jasper is suffering too?"

"Yes, I'd say so, wherever he is."

"Then we need to find him quickly. I want answers and he might be the only one with them."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Bella

I took a few deep breaths to clear my head and suddenly I felt drawn to the stables. Although I'd looked in there when I arrived at the ranch I hadn't been right inside but now something was telling me I needed to go into the stables now. I heard Luke calling my name but all I could think about was that I needed to get into the stables quickly. My feet went faster and faster until I was running full speed and I crashed through the stables main doors not even feeling the pain as my arm caught on a rusty nail protruding from the wood. It was gloomy in the stables and I found myself looking around as if I knew there was something in here I had to find. I looked in the first two stalls but all I found was fresh straw on the floor. When I opened the third stall I saw something on the straw and when my brain made sense of what I was seeing I screamed and threw myself onto the straw beside it sobbing and calling his name, my mates name, but knowing he wasn't here, he was gone.

Garrett 

As I pulled up I heard a piercing scream from the stables and ran in to see Luke standing at the door of one of the stalls shaking his head and muttering. He turned hearing me arrive and took my arm to holds me back, pulling me from the building out into the yard.

"What the hell was that?"

"Bella. She suddenly started running for the stables and then she found it...one of The Major's arms left on the straw. The Volturi either took him or dismembered him and hid the bits around the ranch for us to find."

I shook my head,

"No, they may have left something for us to find but they didn't kill him here, Caius would never agree to that. He'd want the pleasure personally. The Major must be in Volterra so I guess that's our next port of call."

"You're going to Italy to find him? How the hell do you intend getting the Volturi to hand him over if he is there?"

"You aren't. I am."

We both turned to see the young woman Bella standing there holding in her arms one of The Majors, unmistakable due to the terrible scarring.

I held out my hand and smiled reassuringly.

"Bella I presume. I'm Garrett."

Her eyes were almost black with rage as she looked from the severed limb to my face,

"Garrett, what have they done with Jasper? Have they killed him? Is this a message to say he's dead?"

"I doubt it Bella, its more likely a message to say they have him. They know a human may be looking for him and they'll wait to see what happens next. It's a lure Bella, a lure you can't afford to bite on."

She looked into my eyes and I felt a frisson of fear run through me, there was something innately dangerous about this semi human.

"So he's not dead?"

"Not yet no, but if you follow him he will be and you too or a prisoner in Italy for the rest of your life."

Darius

Garrett rang to warn me that The Major had been taken and to let me know that Bella wanted to speak to me,

"What the fuck for?"

"I don't know Darius but would it hurt to give her a few minutes of your oh so precious time?"

I sighed heavily, I didn't like humans any more than I liked my own kind but I was interested to hear what she had to say.

"OK I'll talk to her. Are Peter and Charlotte there yet?"

"No, they'll be here soon although what we can do...well you know what will happen if we try to get him back"

"Yeah, there'll be a few less warriors in our world, you'd be crazy to try taking on the Volturi and make sure you count me very firmly out. My sister will die too if I'm caught up in any trouble."

He didn't answer me although he knew I was right, he just called Bella over.

"Darius I need some answers."

"Really? And what makes you think I have any? And just supposing I did what makes you think I'd share them with you? I don't know you girl and I don't give help to my enemies."

"I'm not an enemy. As you said yourself you don't even know me"

"That makes you an enemy in my book."

"Never the less I'm going to ask you a simple question and I hope you have a simple answer for me."

"There are no such things as simple questions or simple answers besides why don't you ask Garrett? He's standing right beside you, or wait until Peter arrives. Mind you with his intelligence anything more difficult than his name will be sure to stump him."

"Garrett and Luke both told me you're the expert on the Volturi."

"I guess you could say that."

"What would it take to get them to free Jasper?"

"A fucking miracle Bella."

"Well I'm all out of those but there must be something Aro wants."

"There's a lot Aro wants but nothing you can give him to make any difference."

"Try me on a few"

"World domination"

"Strike one"

"An unbeatable gift"

"Strike two"

"Then you are as I said, out of luck. Besides you are looking at the wrong brother. It's not Aro but Caius Volturi who aches to get revenge on The Major."

"So, what would it take to persuade him to let Jasper go?"

"Even more of a miracle."

"There must be something that he wants more."

"You think so?

"Yes, you're the one with the answers so go on, give me one"

I thought about this, Bella had guts and determination I had to give her that but...

"OK, the Cullens on a plate."

"What? Why?"

"It's a long story but none of the brothers are comfortable with Carlisle's coven. It's too large and too powerful, he has Edward and Alice don't forget and Aro would love to have them in the palm of his hand. Caius hates Carlisle even more because he gave The Major shelter. When Carlisle spoke up for him, giving him a sanctuary and guaranteeing his behaviour, Aro refused Caius permission to continue the pursuit. So I guess that's your third strike, you're out Bella."

"Just a minute. Why doesn't Aro just take Edward and Alice if he wants them?"

"Ah, now that is an interesting question."

Damn it this girl was drawing me in further than I had intended!

"Most vampires are nomads or live with their mates, they don't form covens like Carlisle. The only other one that's anywhere near as large is the Denali coven and they are related to the Cullens in all the ways that matter. The nomads are happy to go their own way but they know and watch Carlisle, he's very well respected if not understood by the rest of our kind. Aro and Carlisle have been friends for an extremely long time and Aro would like him back but he needs an excuse or he might cause ripples in our world."

"He needs an excuse to take the Cullens back to Italy? If he gets one then he has Carlisle, Edward and Alice and Caius has Jasper. Would Aro consider another deal?"

"With you? My dear naïve little Bella. Aro would chew you up and spit out the carcass. No one wins with Aro Volturi."

"Never mind that for a minute. What would be a good enough excuse?"

"That's the problem. Carlisle is very careful not to give Aro an excuse. He would have to break a law and that's highly unlikely. All the humans he's brought into our world are changed and as per the law looked after. If you change a human you are responsible for their behaviour and you pay the price if they break any of our laws. So you see, strike three."

"I guess so, thank you for that though Darius."

"I'm almost sorry I couldn't help you, but only almost. The best thing you can do is to wait out the transformation and find yourself a mate."

"I have a mate, according to Garrett and Luke."

"No I'm afraid you don't. They are mistaken Bella. You see to complete the bond you need to be sexual partners too, or have you had sex with The Major?"

He waited but he didn't need my spoken answer."

"I didn't think so somehow."

I thanked him and rang off, thinking furiously of all he had said, there must be something I could use.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Four

Bella

I didn't care what Darius said, Jasper was my mate I could feel it deep inside and his venom was changing me, I already found my senses improving. I could hear the conversations going on among the others, they were trying to decide what to do with me now Jasper was gone. They were his friends so how could they just wash their hands of him? The Volturi might be powerful but did that mean they wouldn't even try? I sat on the porch my head in my hands, Jasper's arm in my lap. Garrett had tried to take it away from me but to my horror I had actually snarled at him until he backed off. I was more vampire with each passing day. So, how was I going to persuade the Volturi to give me back my mate?

I had nothing to threaten them with and no gift to bargain with so...just a minute, yes I did! Aro wanted a way of recalling Carlisle Cullen and Edward back to Italy and I had just the thing. If I witnessed that they broke the law then Aro would have what he wanted. But would he bargain with me or just accept my offer and then when he got what he wanted kill me and let Caius have Jasper?

Luke came over and sat beside me as another car drew up.

"Peter's here now so expect the sparks to fly. He wont be happy leaving things where they are. The Major is his closest friend."

That interested me, perhaps I could persuade Peter to help me in Italy.

"What do you think about leaving Jasper in Aro's hands?"

"It's a bad thing all round but we don't have the manpower to go up against the Volturi gifts. I'm sorry Bella but I don't think you'll find anyone willing to take them on, especially on their own ground."

"What about Peter?"

"Peter's a bit of a loose cannon but he's not an idiot and I doubt even he would go without some plan in place. The trouble is that The Major has as many enemies in our world as he does friends so you'd never get a big enough army together to march on Volterra."

Peter

I knew things were bad but not how bad until Garrett filled Charlotte and I in on recent events. I looked over at the girl Bella who sat with Jem cradling The Majors arm in her lap.

"Don't you think we should take it away from her?"

"Be my guest, she nearly took my head off when I tried."

"Garrett she's a human just go up to her and take it for fuck sake or do I need to do everything around here? When I get back I want to know how far the plan has got."

"Plan? For what?"

"Getting The Major back Garrett what else?"

"That's just not going to happen Peter. Even Darius turned us down and you know as well as I do that he doesn't have enough friends to join us and make a viable raiding party let alone an army."

I shook my head and turned my back on Garrett, up to now I'd rubbed along with him reasonably well but if he turned his back on The Major then that would be it between us. For now I had to concentrate on the girl. As I approached she looked up at me warily but I could see intelligence in those eyes and smell The Majors scent on her, yep he'd introduce the venom into her system all right, she was his in every way that mattered. I held out my hand and introduced myself to her watched by a smiling Luke. Now that long streak of horse piss rubbed me up the wrong way just being here! She took my hand easily enough and shook it briefly before her hand dropped back to her lap and The Majors arm.

"You want to hand that over Bella? You can't just wander round with it after all. I'll put it somewhere safe for now."

"And do what?"

"That's something for his friends to discuss not a newborn."

"I'm not a newborn, I'm still part human and you can go to hell Peter Whitlock, there is no way I'm handing this over to you or anyone else."

I reached a hand out to take the arm and she hissed and snarled dangerously, all the time watching my face.

"You really don't want to do that Peter."

I smiled,

"Yeah I do."

My hand flashed out to snatch the limb but she was fast, faster than me and sank her teeth into my arm. I cursed and pulled it free of her looking at the bite mark she'd left behind, she was closer to a vampire than I had realised.

"What the fuck did you do that for girl? What do you want with it? Gonna put it up on a shelf and keep it dusted? He's gone and he wont be coming back. We don't have the power to force his return, I'm sorry but that's the way it goes now just give it to me and no more teeth."

I moved forward again, a little more cautiously this time, and found myself across the yard propped against the corral gate which had splintered under the force of impact.

Bella

I knew what Peter wanted but he'd only take it from my lifeless body. I shocked myself when I bit him the first time he tried to take Jasper away from me but the second time I saw red and threw him away from me, right across the yard and I hadn't even had to touch him. Garrett and Charlotte turned to look at me eyes wide while Luke grinned at Peter as he stood back up and brushed himself down.

"If I were you I'd take that as your only warning. Next time I'm gonna break something."

My words came out harshly and again shocked me. Peter flashed a look at Garrett who shrugged, if he was asking what I'd done then it appeared Garrett didn't know any more than I did. Peter ran straight at me snarling himself although I sensed it was to intimidate me not a sign of his anger. He got within a foot when he came to a crashing halt and I stood up pointing at him,

"I warned you"

I closed my eyes and I felt my hair move as if affected by static then there was a horrible crunching noise and when I opened them again Peter was looking at his left arm which was almost flattened. As he gasped in pain and grabbed it I sat down once more.

"Does anyone else feel like trying their luck?"

It seemed nobody did and I got up carefully wrapping the arm back up in the blanket and walking to my car.

"Just where the fuck do you think you're going?"

I looked back at Peter and I could feel my anger rising once more but I clamped down on it as I spoke,

"Italy."

Then I got in my car and drove away from the ranch leaving the vampires in my dust. As I drove I realised I meant what I'd said. I could bargain with the Volturi for my mates life and I had the perfect offer, all I had to do was get to Volterra.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Five

Bella

It wasn't difficult to contact the Volturi, they had a human face even in Volterra complete with telephone lines to a reception desk. I found a cheap motel and locked myself in, being careful to keep Jasper's arm close. I didn't know if Peter or the others would come after me so I drove as far as I could force myself and went off the highway to find a motel hoping they would think I would drive back to my apartment, if they knew where it was or at least to an airport from my words. I wasn't going to act rashly though, this was a one time opportunity and I wasn't going to ruin my chances by acting precipitously.

"Arcama Foundation how may I help you?"

"I'd like to speak to Aro Volturi please."

"I'm sorry, we have no one of that name employed here."

"I didn't expect you to but I need to get a message to him, one I think he'll want to hear. Perhaps if I left it with you it could be passed along."

"Very well Signorina but I can assure you there is no Aro Volturi employed here."

"Could you tell him that Miss Swan wishes to discuss the Cullens with him."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. I'll ring back in a few hours for a reply."

"Wouldn't you prefer to leave a contact number with me?"

"No I don't think so. Goodbye."

Aro

When I received the message from Miss Swan I was curious, I knew no Miss Swan and neither did my brothers but she knew both me and the Cullens.

"Are you going to speak to her?"

"I think so, when she rings back."

"She was careful not to leave a contact number, I wonder why?"

"Well Caius, listen in when she calls and you'll find out the same time I do. I've instructed Lisette to put Miss Swan straight through when she calls"

We waited somewhat impatiently for Miss Swan to ring back and it was some hours later that we got the call. Caius sat forward in his seat as I spoke,

"Miss Swan it would seem you have the advantage over me. I don't think we've met."

"No but if you agree to my bargain we will."

"A bargain? I'm intrigued, what do you have to bargain with? Do you know who you are speaking with?"

"I'm hoping its Aro Volturi, the leader of the vampire world."

I froze, she hadn't said our world, could it be this was the human Elektra had spoken of?

"I see, you are very well informed for a human."

"I want Major Jasper Whitlock."

"Really? And you think I have him?"

"Yes I do"

"And what do you have to offer in return?"

Caius was shaking his head violently but I put up a hand to calm him as she spoke again,

"The Cullens, at least Edward and Carlisle. I understand you need leverage to get them to Italy. I can give you that leverage. What do you say?"

I wasn't sure quite what to say.

"What leverage?"

"My sworn statement in front of witnesses of their law breaking."

"Why would you do that?"

"To get The Major released. Do we have a bargain?"

"I have to ask what makes you think that if you travel here and give your statement that we wont just keep you here?"

"Your word Aro. I feel you are a man who takes oaths seriously."

She had me there, I was very careful never to give my oath about anything, it cramped my style too much.

"Besides, I thought it might be agreeable to you than asking you to travel here, where you have enemies. Are you willing to give me your word you will allow me to leave with The Major if I come? I need the word of your brothers too."

So she was more careful than I expected, Caius was scowling and shaking his head but Marcus looked thoughtful.

"Miss Swan, do you have enough evidence to persuade our world of the Cullens law breaking?"

"Yes, me."

So one of the Cullens had exposed himself to the humans, this was better than I expected.

"Then yes I give you my word Miss Swan. My name is Marcus Volturi, I am Aro's co ruler."

"Thank you Marcus. And your brothers?"

"Very well, you have my word Miss Swan."

"Thank you Aro, what about your brother Caius? I understand this is difficult for him, there being bad blood between him and The Major but I must insist on his agreement too."

"If you persuade our witnesses of the veracity of your words then yes, I too will agree. But any hesitation and he remains where he belongs."

"Don't threaten me Caius, it makes me nervous and I'm likely to do some damage if I feel threatened. I'll fly in tomorrow evening, have someone waiting to pick me up."

She rang off and Caius called to Felix,

"Come here and bring Jane with you."

Marcus

I knew Caius would rather lose his wife than The Major again but he would be outvoted and out gunned by Aro and myself if this Miss Swan was able to deliver the Cullens into our hands. The longer Carlisle was out in the human world and taking chances with his "family" the more nervous we became. It would take only one slip and our world would be exposed to the humans and put at terrible risk but we had never been able to prove he had broken any laws, until now, so we couldn't afford to pass up on this possibility of doing so.

The next problem was finding out from Caius exactly what had happened to The Major. The plan had been to bring him here if it were at all possible, Caius was just waiting to get his own back for past humiliations although personally I thought he stood very little chance even here with a weakened Major. To our knowledge The Major had not been brought here although I could understand Aro's reluctance to pass this on to our mystery caller. Felix and Jane came in and stood before us looking slightly nervous and I knew whatever happened couldn't be good.

"Felix, you were in command of the party that went to check on the warriors after Elektra's words and I understand you found The Major in a weakened state. Who did you speak to when you rang Volterra?"

"I didn't. It was my decision to capture him and bring him to Volterra."

"Yet there is no sign of him here so I assume your decision was overridden by someone else?"

"Yes. Caius contacted me with new orders and I carried them out but unwillingly."

"Really?"

That sounded ominous, if Felix wasn't happy with his orders they musty have been even more cruel than usual.

"Do I understand that you Jane went behind Felix back? Speaking to Caius and receiving new orders?"

She looked uncomfortable, she knew I didn't like to be the only one out of the loop although looking at Marcus I understood he too had no idea what Caius had ordered.

"If The Major is not here in Volterra then I suggest someone tells us where he is. Not forgetting that we have our caller coming and she will expect to see him here."

I waited for an answer while Jane glanced first at Caius then Felix but neither seemed in any hurry to enlighten us.

"Jane?"

"Still at the ranch"

"I'm sorry? Are you saying that The Major is at the ranch? The same ranch where you found him? I may appear slightly bemused but if he is there why is this Miss Swan so sure we have him here in Volterra?"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Six

Aro

We now had a dilemma, the human girl who could hand me what I most desired was on her way here expecting to see The Major but he wasn't here. If she found out what had happened she might refuse to help us and that would be such a pity. Marcus too was perturbed,

"It concerns me that this human should offer to come to Volterra wiling knowing what we are Aro."

"Marcus, humans are fools, they always think they have a way out of danger until it bites them."

I thought Caius words were a little too contemptuous especially in this case and seeing my expression he smiled and strode from the room, we had lost his interest, he knew there was no way we could explain to the human where The Major was.

"Let the girl come, who knows she might have just what we need in order to bring our friend and his son back into the fold"

I smiled at Marcus words although I understood his concerns.

"Why do we let Caius get away with such barbarities Aro?"

"Marcus, I watch over all our world and especially those I hold dear. Caius is a nuisance but a necessary evil, for now. Let him have his fun, as long as it does not interfere with the smooth running of our world."

"I think perhaps in this case he has overstepped the mark Aro. This situation makes me uneasy."

"Everything makes you uneasy Marcus. Go back to your books, lose yourself in the past, and leave the present and our future to me."

Aro

This human intrigued me, she was willing to put herself in danger, in the very heart of the vampire world to save The Major. One had to wonder why, was she attracted to him in some way? Could it be they were destined for each other? I would ask Elektra to be present when she got here and I needed to assemble some witnesses to hear her statement. My palms almost itched with the thought of getting Carlisle back to Volterra where he belonged. Edward was an extra which I would take gratefully and with Chelsea's help the guard would be increased. As to whether I should use her on Carlisle I wasn't so sure. It tended to dull the senses somewhat and I didn't want a quietened Carlisle, he was far too intelligent and vibrant for that. No, Carlisle would stay because I would make sure he understood that if he should leave Edward would be punished in his stead and I knew only too well how fond Carlisle was of his first changeling. It would be interesting to see how he reacted when he found out who had caused his recall, perhaps they could meet face to face. Yes that sounded as if it might be interesting. In all today had been a fruitful one, the sort of day that made me smile.

Caius

If Aro thought I was handing over The Major to some human girl just because she was willing to lie about the Cullens he didn't know me at all. The Major was mine and I intended he stay that way for the rest of his miserable existence. He would know nothing but thirst and pain until I decided he would be allowed to die and I would be the one to put him out of his misery. If this human was indeed close to him then I might take her for myself, Chelsea was always happy to do a little extra for me. It would be satisfying to know I had his mate in my bed. I had to be careful to keep the knowledge from Athenadora of course but then as she was confined to the tower along with Sulpicia keeping secrets from her wasn't too difficult. I already had another woman, Melusina poor Darius sister, who kept me company the days I didn't visit Athenadora and another was always welcome. It was one of the perks of being in authority, one I liked very much. For now though I would concentrate on keeping my prisoner.

Bella

There was nothing to be scared of, I had nothing left to lose, nothing I cared about anyway, except Jasper and if I were too late to save him then I didn't really care what happened to me. I spent the flight arranging my thoughts and remembering everything that Carlisle had said to Charlie, ruining my relationship with both of my parents. I never expected to get an opportunity for revenge on him and his precious son Edward but here I was on my way to the Volturi stronghold determined to do all I could to save the only member of the Cullen family worth anything. I didn't even feel sorry for Rosalie, Emmett, or Esme, they had all been in on it and possibly even Alice although the jury was still out on her guilt. She must have known what would happen at my party yet she allowed it to happen, why? I wondered if someone would be waiting for me at the airport or if Aro would leave me to make my own way to Volterra, it depended on how much he really wanted Carlisle, I just hoped Darius had been the expert I was told he was.

When I grabbed my bag and went through the crowds waiting to collect loved ones or business acquaintances I looked around for a sign with my name on it hoping Darius had been right and then I saw it.' Miss Swan' It was being held by a nondescript looking man and as I got closer I could see he wasn't a vampire, so they used humans too, interesting.

"I'm Bella Swan"

He nodded and took my bag from me leading me outside into the Italian sunshine, so that's why they sent a human, it would be very difficult for a vampire during the day here in Pisa. He opened the back door for me but I shook my head,

"I'd rather sit up front"

He looked a little taken aback but opened the passenger door for me then came round and slid in the driver's door pulling away from the terminal smoothly and negotiating the chaos that was Pisa's traffic until we hit the open road. I glanced around at the countryside before turning back to him.

"Do you work for the Volturi?"

He glanced at me a little nervously,

"My company is asked to pick up passengers occasionally Signorina,"

"So you know Volterra?"

"A little, I live in Pisa myself, I prefer the city to the countryside."

"Its beautiful countryside."

"To foreign eyes I suppose it would be."

"Have you visited America?"

"Yes I have family there. My parents came from Volterra and my sister still lives there. It is a very peaceful town."

It was obvious he didn't want to talk so I left him to drive while I watched the trees and rolling hills before we started to climb upwards along winding roads.

"That is Volterra"

He pointed to a walled town on a hilltop. It didn't look like a vampire city but then looks could be deceiving as I knew only too well. We entered the town and threaded through the narrow cobbled streets until suddenly we were back in the sunshine, in a huge square bustling with people, sipping coffee, chatting or walking purposefully from place to place seemingly unaware what lay at the heart of their picturesque town.

The driver pulled up at a clock tower in one corner of the square and came round to open my door carrying my bag up the steps nervously and handing it to a pale young man just inside the doors

"Miss Swan"

I could see he was anxious to leave and put my hand in my pocket to tip him but the threw a worried look at the young man and shook his head

"Not necessary Miss Swan I have been paid already."

He almost ran back down the steps to his car as I followed the young man into the vampires lair and checking I was pleased to note that I didn't feel in the least bit scared, just anxious to get this over with.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Seven

Aro

We were waiting in the main audience chamber with our witnesses ready for Miss Swans arrival, eager to see if she were scared or intimidated by the presence of so many vampires. I wasn't sure what to expect but it certainly wasn't the pale young woman who came in with Alec looking around curiously. He led her to a chair set before us and put her bag down beside her. I wondered what was in it and if she expected to be staying? Marcus, always the most polite of us, stood and bowed,

"Miss Swan, thank you for coming. We are eager to hear what you have to say but can we furnish you with some refreshments first? Coffee or a cold drink? Something to eat perhaps?"

"No thank you I'm fine. Are you Aro Volturi?"

"No my name is Marcus and along with my brothers Aro and Caius we rule our world."

He had gestured to us as he spoke and Miss Swans interest switched to me.

"I didn't come for a friendly chat, just so we know where we stand. I know what you are and about your world. I take it you have your witnesses ready?"

I stood up and inclined my head in assent,

"Yes and they are eager to hear what you have to say. I take it you don't want to rest first?"

She shook her head and smiled,

"Then perhaps we should get straight down to things Miss Swan. I'll have them sent for."

"I don't think so Aro and its Bella by the way, Miss Swan sounds so formal. Before I say anything at all I want to see Jasper."

"I see. Well let's hear what you have to offer first shall we?"

"That's not the way its done Aro. You want my statement you show me Jasper first, he could be dead for all I know."

"I can assure you that he is still alive"

"Then you won't mind taking me to see him or bringing him here, will you?"

Caius

The bitch was making demands of us? The leaders of the world of the vampires? I thought we should force her to give her statement then kill her and be done with it. There would be nothing she could do about it after all. She almost seemed to read my mind as she glanced at me and smiled,

"Caius, I suppose you have Jasper in your custody. I want to see him. No Jasper, no statement."

Something suddenly hit me, this human didn't smell much like a human at all, she smelled far more vampire than human but not an entirely new smell. No, she smelled of The Major. Was she? Could she be his mate? Had he bitten her? No of course not, she would already be a vampire by now. She was a strange being, one that suddenly made me very nervous and I saw my brothers had reached the same conclusion at the same time.

Bella

I got the distinct impression that Aro was worried, that things weren't as he had assumed and it occurred to me that Jasper might not even be here, but if they thought I was going to do anything without seeing him in the flesh they were very much mistaken. I waited watching them and wondering how long it would be before someone spoke. Marcus looked at his scowling brother Caius then turned back to me.

"I fear you have been misled Bella. The Major is alive but I fear we cannot bring him to you immediately,l first we have to find him so to speak".

"Really? Well perhaps this might help jog your memory as to where he is. If it's a sample of Volturi justice then it is way past time someone taught you a lesson in real justice."

Marcus

She opened the bag she had arrived with and lifted out a wrapped object as Jane's smile widened, she knew what was coming next. Unwrapping the object carefully Bella revealed an arm, twitching very slightly and terribly scarred. It could only belong to one man and I looked at Aro before turning to Caius shocked.

"We outlawed such a punishment centuries ago Caius."

"Then perhaps we should not have been so hasty. It worked then and it will work now."

I shook my head and turned back to Aro angrily,

"I will not be a party to such barbarity brother. Either you censure Caius and demand he puts this right or I will be forced to act myself."

Aro knew what I was referring to, I wasn't squeamish but there was a reason such punishments had been outlawed and I refused to allow Caius to get away with ignoring our laws in his own pursuit of "justice" or more like "payback". He had been looking at the arm with great delight then turned a sarcastic smile on me,

"What exactly will you do Marcus? I'm quaking with fear."

"Do I have to tell Athenadora about your other female companion?"

His smile died and he snarled in anger,

"Don't you dare Marcus. This is none of your concern, why don't you go back to your books and your sulking."

Aro who was looking increasingly uncomfortable addressed the girl,

"If perhaps you could give us a few minutes."

"Of course."

She sat down, crossed her legs leaning back in the chair, and waited.

Aro

She had called our bluff and we needed to regroup so we filed out into the smaller chamber behind this one.

"Caius I think we are going to be forced to show this girl The Major."

"No, he stays where he is. I refuse to allow you to bring him here, he's mine."

"For heaven's sake Caius. What would you have us do? She refuses to give us her statement without seeing him."

"Then kill her and find another way to get what you want. Or use Chelsea."

It was a thought so I spoke to Chelsea who went back outside to use her influence while we continued our discussion.

Caius couldn't believe that I was wiling to make a deal with this part human girl when we could force her to do our bidding and then kill her. That way he would get to keep his nemesis and I would have my Cullens. She was back within minutes frowning,

"I'm sorry Aro but there is something strange about her. I can't even feel her relationships let alone influence them."

"Well Caius I tried but it seems we must deal and as this is the first opportunity we have ever had to force Carlisle and Edward to Volterra and I will not waste it."

"And if I refuse?"

I lost patience,

" You've had your fun Caius. I want the location of your prisoner, and I want it now. We are all aware he isn't here and you know where he is so spit it out."

Caius scowled at me and I could tell he was furious but was he furious enough to refuse my request? Elektra who had been waiting silently for us to finish pushed herself from the wall.

"I think you should deal Caius."

"Do you Elektra? Really? I'll take that under consideration"

Before he could continue his rudeness to Elektra I interrupted,

"Caius do you really want to start a civil war over this?"

"Mind your own business Marcus. This has nothing to do with you."

"Really? I thought I was one of the triumvirate that ruled our world and I back Aro."

"How could you do anything else Marcus. You are a puppet of his and have been for centuries."

"Enough Caius. Either give me what I ask for or leave Volterra"

He went quiet with shock at my words but he should have known that I wouldn't stand for rebellion, not even from him.

He was saved from answering me straight away by a noise outside and then door flew open to reveal Bella Swan standing there and she looked extremely angry. It was apparent she had heard the conversation between us.

"I came here in good faith to give witness to the Cullens crimes and now I hear Jasper isn't even in Volterra. I tell you now gentlemen, you have precisely five seconds to explain yourselves before I start destroying things."

That we were shocked was something of an understatement, this girl was threatening us? The most powerful vampires in existence?

"Be very careful before threatening us Bella Swan."

"Or what Aro Volturi? You will kill me? Don't be so sure that is within your power. I heard you were a deceiver and liar and now you have proved the truth of those words."

Marcus

I could see this escalating which would further none of our causes so I interrupted,

"Brothers, Bella, I think things have got a little heated, we should all calm down. Bella, The Major is not here but we are aware of his...location. Perhaps we could come to another arrangement?"

"Why should I believe anything you say Marcus?"

"Because I have not lied to you"

"Yet."

"True but as your goal is to free The Major perhaps you should at least hear my proposal."

"Very well, l I'm listening."

"We will send some of the guard to collect The Major and once he is here you will give your statement. Would that be a suitable alternative to destroying the building?"

"If she even has the power"

She turned on Caius and I could see the flames of rage banking up in her strangely glittering eyes.

"Would you like me to demonstrate on you Caius?"

He backed away and we all felt the air was thick with menace.

"I want your word again that if I give you what you want, reason enough to bring Carlisle and Edward to Volterra I will be free to leave and take Jasper with me."

Aro and I turned as one to look at Caius, knowing he was going to be the one to cause a problem if anyone did but he just stood, jaw jumping with tension and anger. Aro nodded,

"Very well. If you give us enough of a reason to have Carlisle and his creation Edward brought back to Volterra you and your "friend" The Major will be free to leave Italy. Is that enough of an undertaking for you?"

"If your brothers agree and we may leave once I have finished speaking, then yes."

Aro turned to me first,

"Marcus?"

"I agree."

"Caius?"

Caius turned black eyes from Bella to his brother,

"It would seem I have no option but I want it remembered that I agree only under protest."

Bella smiled at him,

"As long as you agree I couldn't give a shit how you do it Caius."

Her scorn of my brother was refreshing, I was beginning to like the girl.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Eight

Bella

I knew I would have to be careful with Caius, he just needed an opportunity to strike, little did he know that there was absolutely nothing he or his brothers could do that would harm me, they couldn't even touch me but I wasn't going to show them my gifts unless forced to. I wondered why Jasper wasn't here when the others had been so sure this is where the Volturi would have taken him. While I waited I was shown to a suite of rooms in one of the towers that stood each side of the clock tower by a young girl with long blonde hair and a hard sour face called Jane and I remembered Edward telling me about her. She had a gift although I couldn't quite remember what it was. The room was comfortable and beautifully furnished complete with a wall lined with book cases full of first editions and hand bound books in parchment.

Normally I would have fallen on them excitedly but I was feeling drained so I rang the bell pull hanging just inside the door. The girl Jane appeared almost instantly and I had the idea I was a bird in a gilded cage but that was fine...for now.

"Yes?"

"I'd like dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No. I'll arrange something for you."

"Thank you. Oh, human food please."

She sneered as she went out leaving me in no doubt that she held me in contempt but again that was fine...for now.

She returned half an hour later with a huge silver tray covered with white linen and after she left I pulled the cloth off to find a variety of dishes that must have come straight from the cafés that lined the square outside. There was also a carafe of red wine and a chilled bottle of white along with freshly squeezed orange juice and a variety of sodas. So, was this to impress or just keep the bird happy? I didn't care but my appetite soon disappeared and I knew it was getting close to the time I would need blood to sustain me. My slow conversion must be reaching its end. The food did ease my hunger enough that I knew I would be OK for a little longer but I wanted Jasper and to get out of this place as quickly as possible. After eating I took a book from the shelves and settled by the window to read in the sunlight flooding through. I hadn't been above an hour when something hit the back of the book and bounced onto the floor. Picking it up I saw it was a pebble and confused I looked out to see another flying towards me, bigger this time and wrapped in paper. I caught it, delighted by my super fast reflexes, and unwrapped the pebble putting it beside the first on the window sill. I unwrapped the paper and read the note,

"Bella,

We are outside the town walls. Let us know if there is anything we can do. The lad throwing these pebbles will carry your reply,

Garrett,"

So they'd followed me after all and must have been in the square to see me in this window. I looked around for some paper and a pen finding both in the ornate desk against one wall and quickly scribbled a reply wrapping it round one of the pebbles and dropping it to the boy still waiting below. As I watched he picked it up and ran out of the square, hopefully to my waiting friends. I wondered what they would do when they read my reply. I couldn't say much because I didn't know much yet.

Garrett

Luke and Charlotte had stayed at the ranch while Peter and I travelled to Volterra when Darius informed me grudgingly that Bella had boarded a flight to Italy. We hoped the boy we'd entrusted with the note managed to get it to her and come back. If he wanted the rest of his money he'd better!

"I hate this fucking place Garrett."

"You and me both but this where Bella is and where The Major is, hopefully."

"I don't think so. I'm not getting the feeling we're close to him, it was stronger back at the ranch."

"Maybe that's because his arm was there. Had you thought of that?"

He pondered on this,

"No, can't say as it occurred to me but I don't think he's here. Do you think she'll get back out?"

"Who knows? But I think she might get The Major brought here from where er he is, if he isn't here already that is and maybe we can break them out."

"Break them out? Let me get this straight. You're suggesting that the two of us and Wonder Woman there break The Major out of the Volturi stronghold? Were you dropped on your head as a baby or has idiocy come on recently?"

"Hey, its worth thinking about."

"Yeah? Well I thought about it and it's still a suicidally stupid fucking thing to try."

"You want to fly back? Be my guest."

"Don't get your boxers in a twist, I was just pointing out our chances of success that's all."

The boy came running back with a huge smile and held out a pebble wrapped in note paper and I handed over the rest of the money then we watched as he ran back inside the walls and sat back in the car to read what she'd written. It didn't take long,

"See I told you he wasn't here didn't I?"

"Yes you did and it appears you were right but if he's still at the ranch why couldn't we find him? Have you thought about that Einstein?"

"I prefer to think of myself as Machiavelli but you're right and that worries me. Are you sure Bella only found an arm?"

"Yes Peter, where would she hide more? In her pocket?"

"Hey leave the sarcasm to me, I do it much better than you. So we'd better ring the others and warn them they'll be getting unfriendly visitors. They might as well join us, we can all go to Valhalla together that way."

"Val what?"

"Never mind Philistine, I'll explain later. For now get in the phone while I think about the situation."

Peter

I was trying to pretend I wasn't worried about Bella's note but in truth I was terrified that The Major might already be dead, ashes blowing around the ranch, Aro wouldn't be lying then but if he couldn't produce our friend he wasn't going to get what he wanted so they had a stalemate. The arm worried me though. Why remove an arm if they were going to kill him, unless it was supposed to be a trophy for Caius wall. That was certainly a possibility, he was a sick fucker with a warped sense of humour but still. I heard Garrett talking quietly to Luke who wanted to search for The Major himself but it was too dangerous. The Volturi would be there soon and they needed to get the hell out before the guard arrived or risk capture or death themselves. Luke's words registered deep in my subconscious and suddenly I knew and I felt sick to my stomach.

"Get them out of there now Garrett, they won't find him. Tell them to get to my place and wait for instructions. There's no point flying here, if we can't achieve anything alone then four won't do any better."

Garrett looked at me hearing the chill in my voice and passed the message on before putting the phone down and turning to me,

"What do you know Peter?"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Twenty Nine

Bella

As usual I only had an hours sleep but I woke feeling refreshed but worried. How long would it be before the guard returned with Jasper? I wanted to get this over with, give my statement and fly back home with him. He could answer my questions and then I wanted to see Carlisle and Edward board the plane for Italy so I could laugh at them, so they would know who had done this to them. It still left the others but they could wait, the main culprit would be suffering. Carlisle had told me he left Volterra because he could no longer stomach the death around him, the humans that they fed on, well I would ask Aro to force both Carlisle and Edward to live on humans. Whether he would I didn't know but it was worth a try, I would screw Carlisle as much as I possibly could.

I wished Garrett or Luke were here with me because I knew it was a very dangerous place to be yet I wanted them for their company not to help me. I thought about it and suddenly realised I felt stronger and more empowered than I had ever done which was great. At the same time I had a terrible ache in my chest which cradling poor Jasper's arm only partially allayed. What I really needed was to see him whole once more and at my side. Little did I know the truth behind those words!

It was the next evening before I was summoned to the audience chamber again, escorted by Jane and another vampire I had never seen before but who introduced himself as Santiago. He reminded me of Emmett he was so huge but unlike Emmett he was intimidating and I had to remind myself that I had the upper hand as we walked into the chamber which was full of people, Aro's witnesses I assumed. We didn't stop in there to my surprise but went through into the smaller room at the back of the three "thrones".

Inside it was crowded, Aro, Caius and Marcus were joined by Felix and two vampires I hadn't met before, Jane and Alec coming in too and shutting the door behind them. I stood looking round but there was no sign of Jasper so I looked at Aro waiting for an explanation. He glanced at Caius and then tried a smile but it looked weak even to me,

"Bella, The Major is now in Volterra but I'm not sure he is well enough for visitors yet. Would you take my word for the veracity of this statement?"

"Of course Aro."

"Really?"

He looked relieved,

"Of course, as soon as pigs learn to fly and puppies squawk like chickens. Where is he?"

"I told you she would demand to see him Aro."

I looked at Marcus and smiled coldly,

"Well at least one of you has a brain!"

Aro

This was extremely awkward, I knew when Bella saw The Major she would be horrified and angry but would she now refuse to give me what I wanted? If only I had insisted Caius bring The Major to Volterra sooner as Marcus had tried to insisted.

"Very well. Felix would you escort Bella to The Majors room?"

Felix looked unhappy but of course he obeyed as always and they left the room. As soon as they were out of earshot I turned on Caius angrily,

"You fool. If there is any power in her threat she may well pull the citadel down around our ears."

He laughed,

"I sincerely doubt that brother, besides she still has to get out of Volterra alive and with him."

"We gave our word Caius."

"You may have meant it Marcus but I'm not letting him go. As soon as Aro gets what he wants he goes straight back where he came from"

I knew they were setting up for a real fight so I intervened.

"Let's wait and see what she has for us before we start making threats or promises shall we brothers?"

Bella

I walked at Felix side down the corridor,

"Is it far?"

"No"

"Did you bring him back?"

"Yes"

"What did you do to him?"

He refused to answer and that scared me, after all what could one do to a vampire that was so terrible they refused to talk of it? We stopped outside a thick wooden door and he hesitated, one huge hand on the knob,

"I don't excuse what I did but it was under orders, orders which I questioned first"

I swallowed and steeled myself for whatever horror I might encounter and as he pushed the door open I slipped in hearing it shut behind me. I was alone with Jasper but the room was dark with just a solid shelf running along the back wall deep in the gloom. I walked forward calling his name softly and then I saw him and what little human blood remained in my body ran cold as a glacier. He lay on the shelf and I could see where all the different parts of his body were slowly fusing back together. He had been mutilated, chopped to pieces, and by the condition of them, buried alive!

I fell to my knees beside him and his eyes opened slowly as he heard my sobs,

"Oh Jasper. What did they do to you?"

I watched as he tried to make words but seemed unable to do more than move his mouth. I could tell he was trying to say my name so I took his hand very carefully, aware it hadn't completely fused back on and not wanting to injure him further. I stroked his face with my free hand then leaned in and kissed his forehead ignoring the earth still clinging to his skin.

"I'll be back very soon Jasper and I promise I wont leave you again."

I hated the thought of leaving him now but my rage was building to such a degree I knew that soon I would no longer be able to control it. When I opened the door Felix stood there stepping back as he saw my face.

"You stay right here. No one goes in that room. Do you understand?"

He didn't even try to argue merely nodded and as I strode away he leaned his bulk against the door blocking it.

I was almost running by the time I reached the audience chamber again and threw the doors open startling everyone as they crashed against the stone walls. All eyes watched me as I strode to the centre of the room and shouted Caius name. It echoed around the stone walls of the chamber and the door opened, the three brothers appearing together. I pointed a finger at Caius,

"You bastard"

Then I flew at him and we went backwards together crashing to the floor. He may have had the skills of a fighter but I had the strength and rage of a newborn behind me and I used every ounce of it ripping into his flesh with my teeth and spitting out chunks of his flesh as my nails ripped gouges in his face and ripped his clothes. I expected someone to try stopping me but the room was silent, everyone watching aghast. Not until he was in the same kind of condition that he'd buried Jasper did I stop, and suddenly my rage was spent. I stood up sporting only a couple of bite wounds myself and turned to Aro,

"You knew what he'd done and you are responsible as their leader. If you even think about double-crossing me Aro Volturi I will do exactly the same to you."

I turned to the closest guard and held out my hand,

"Lighter?"

He looked at Aro but it was Marcus who threw me one and I set light to Caius heaped body parts watching until he was only ashes before walking out of the room leaving a stunned silence behind me.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty

Bella

I ran back to Jasper and Felix moved aside to let me in,

"No one will get past me unless you allow it"

I nodded and went over to Jasper who lay just as I'd left him although his eyes were open as if waiting for my return. They were black and his face gaunt, black shadows under his eyes reaching down to his cheek bones. I looked around but I couldn't see anything in here to quench his thirst so I opened the door again.

"He needs blood"

Felix shook his head,

"He can't drink until his throat heals where his head was removed."

"How long?"

"A few more hours at a guess. Its intentional you know."

"What is?"

"This torture. It was outlawed centuries ago as barbaric even by our standards. The body is ripped to pieces and each part is buried in a metal box so it can't find its way back to the rest. The head is the only part not buried, its hidden so it can see and hear and feel the pain of its missing parts. The pain gets worse as the days and weeks pass, driving the vampire mad. Some were killed then, by burning the head but others were left in torment for decades."

"Why didn't he scream out? I was there, I would have heard him?"

"Yes, Caius thought of that, he had us rip out The Majors tongue and bring it back to him."

"Where is it?"

"In his room I assume. He didn't give it to me to return".

"Felix, you'd better find it before I rip the place apart."

He nodded and walked off purposefully down the corridor and I returned to Jaspers side placing the arm that had been left to be found close to his shoulder and held it there hoping he had enough strength to allow it to reattach. His eyes were still open and he mouthed my name again.

"Don't worry Jasper. As soon as your throat is healed I'll get you blood. You're going to be OK I promise. Caius is dead and you're safe with me."

Jasper

I had no idea how she had done it but not only had she found her way here but she had somehow persuaded the Volturi to bring me back and heal and now she was promising to stay with me. I wanted to take her in my arms and hold her close, immerse myself in her scent but I was just too weak. I wanted to thank her, to tell her I loved her but I couldn't. I'd heard her conversation with to Felix and even he accepted her statement that Caius was dead. What had happened to the shy beautiful awkward girl I had met in Forks? Alice was right, she'd told me Bella would find me, I just hadn't expected I would have to suffer so much first but it was all worth it to have her here now. I tried to swallow and the pain was manageable now. My thirst was a living creature prowling my body and screaming for prey but I was too weak to hunt, at the mercy of my enemies. Now however I had my mate by my side and I knew I would recover.

I heard the door open again soon after and a few words were exchanged then Felix was bending over me opening my mouth and I felt the trickle of liquid down my throat and the sweet warm taste of blood. He stopped after a few drops and I tried to lift my hand for more but it wasn't working properly yet.

"Slowly Major or you will choke. A few drops at a time Bella"

His bulk was replaced by Bella's face and she smiled as she dripped the blood into my mouth a little at a time. I felt my body soaking it up in order to heal itself which was a long and painful process but after an hour she put the flask aside and took something from a silver bowl.

"I'm not sure how to do this Jasper but Felix said if I place your tongue back in your mouth you will do the rest so I hope he's right. I saw her lift my tongue with shaking fingers and I opened my mouth to receive it feeling finally whole again. The taste of her fingers, her skin was like nectar and I longed to taste it again. She smiled then picked up the flask once more not turning when Felix came in with another.

The slow drip drip of the blood became my whole world for the next few hours and I felt my strength coming back slowly until I had enough control of my reattached limbs to lift my hand to touch her face and whisper her name,

"Bella"

She smiled and pushed her face against the palm of my hand.

"I'm here Jasper, I don't know what happened and for now I don't care but someone engineered all this and I intend finding out who. The revenge I had planned isn't good enough, not now. Not for this"

I felt her anger at what had been done to me and knew it was born of her love for me, she truly was my mate as Alice had said so long ago and I had survived long enough for her to find me.

Bella

We stayed like this for the next twenty four hours as Jasper slowly recovered aided by the flasks of blood Felix was supplying. I knew it was human blood but it was the best thing to help my mate recover and that was all that mattered for now. The smell of the blood made my own throat burn but I held my thirst inside, no way was I taking nourishment from my poor Jasper. I made do with coffee and soup that also appeared in Felix hands. Luckily none of the Volturi appeared because I really think I might have lost my temper again.

When he finally sat up and put his arms around me pulling me close I knew Jasper was going to be OK.

"I was so scared Jasper when I first saw you here."

"I'll be fine now Bella. I just didn't realise I would be waiting for you so long"

"I'm sorry but I didn't open the present until a long time after my birthday. I just couldn't bear the thought of any of you."

He looked at me confused and I thought it was still the effects of what had been done to him.

"My present? I'm sorry Bella, what did the swan have to do with anything?"

"The swan? You mean the carved swan?"

"Yes. I carved it for you so you wouldn't forget me"

"What about the bracelet? So you didn't put that in with the swan? I did wonder."

He looked even more confused and I knew we needed to talk in depth but first I wanted to get him out of Volterra.

I stroked his face again and he sighed in pleasure,

"I have to go to see Aro soon but then we can leave"

"Leave? Caius will never allow me to leave Bella."

"He's dead Jasper. I killed him"

"You did what?"

"Don't worry about it now. I'll explain later. Can you walk?"

He nodded and got up slowly then stood for a few minutes,

"It feels strange being a single entity again but wonderful."

I handed him the last flask of blood and he drained it eagerly.

"Right lets get this over with."

"What exactly is it you have agreed to do to get me freed?"

"You'll hear soon enough. There's one thing Carlisle forgot."

"Carlisle? What? Bella I'm lost"

"I know my love. What he forgot is that we women are all the same, we must have the last word. And this word will cause him a world of grief".

He didn't seem to understand me but he would, very soon, and then we would leave this evil place for good.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty One

Jasper

I walked out slowly at her side and Felix fell in behind us but Bella didn't even seem to notice him, as if he meant little to her and certainly no danger. I felt her anger at my torture but also a cold clinical calm and I wondered what exactly she meant to do. She squeezed my hand and spoke low,

"Don't worry Jasper we'll soon be out of here, I just have one thing to do but I promise you that I will not let the Volturi touch you again."

As she spoke we entered the audience chamber and I felt something wrap around me, shielding me from the emotions of everyone except Bella. It was a strange feeling, almost as if her arms were wrapped around me. There were a large group of vampires standing silent in the room but why were they there? They seemed to be waiting for Bella because a low murmur went up when they saw her enter and all eyes then switched to me. They could see what had been done and I wondered if any of them would be courageous enough to complain to Aro about it? Probably not!

Bella

I looked at Aro and then the assembled witnesses and nodded,

"I'll give my testimony but then we leave."

Aro nodded his agreement so I faced the assembled witnesses again and told my story, how Edward had revealed himself as a vampire to me and Carlisle had told me of their history. How Edward did not want me to become a vampire and Carlisle had backed his decision.

"Then they decided to leave, just disappeared without a word, leaving me knowing that vampires existed and where their headquarters were. That's how I knew where to come for Jasper after you left your calling card."

Aro's eyes narrowed but my attention was on Jaspers face which looked shocked, I knew he wondered why I was doing this but I didn't have time to explain now.

"You only mentioned Carlisle and Edward, what about the rest of the family?"

"Rosalie argued against Edward telling me. I don't know about Emmett."

"And Esme? Alice?"

"They left knowing I had knowledge of the vampire world and the Volturi but they never told me about it."

"There is just one thing, wasn't The Major involved in saving you?"

"The Major and I are connected, we're mates. By bringing him here you broke your own law on the separation of mates."

"No one knew about you at the time Bella Swan."

"Is ignorance of the law allowed as an excuse in your world?"

Marcus interrupted Aro at this point,

"No Bella, it is not. However I think if you will excuse us this mistake we can excuse his part in the crime."

"So, do you have enough on the Cullens?"

Aro nodded thoughtfully,

"Well let us see. Brothers and sisters, you have heard this woman's statement, do you find Carlisle and Edward Cullen guilty of breaking our laws?"

I watched as they glanced at each other then one, the spokesman, stepped forward,

"We do."

"And is it your wish that they be summoned to Volterra to answer the charges?"

"Again we do."

"And the other Cullens?"

From his tone of voice Aro gave them to understand he wasn't too interested in the others and the spokesman picked up on this,

"We find the others only guilty by omission."

"Then I think we can safely leave them at liberty for now, however action may be taken at a later date."

I thought I would feel cheated by this but in my heart two of the three I wanted to see punished for destroying my life had been found guilty and would be punished. I smiled encouragingly at Jasper who again looked weak, he really needed to hunt although whether human or animal I couldn't tell. His eyes were a vivid red after the human blood he had been given to heal his body and I wouldn't blame him if he reverted to a human hunter, we just needed to get out of Volterra.

"Then I think my task is over Aro. I'd like to leave now."

I waited unsure if he would allow me to go without a final throw of the dice.

Aro

While Bella had given me Carlisle and Edward, even the others if I changed my mind which was always a possibility I didn't think she understood her own position, she was still at least part human and could not therefore be allowed to leave. She would have to stay as our guest until her transformation was complete. Marcus knew what I was thinking and shook his head in warning,

"You do that brother and you will bring her wrath down on us. She's already proved her capabilities and I for one don't wish to go the same way."

"Are you afraid of a mere human girl Marcus?"

"No, I am afraid of the might of justice against injustice."

I ignored him and sighed regretfully,

"Unfortunately Bella I think our witnesses may have something to say about that."

The spokesman stepped forward again dutifully,

"If you allow the human girl to leave Volterra before she is fully transformed then you will be breaking the law just as the Cullens did."

"See Bella, much as I would like to set you free my own laws prohibit me from doing so."

"I rather thought you might try something like that Aro. You gave me your word and the witnesses heard you so you already broke your own laws. Either you allow me to leave with Jasper or I will force you to. As they say, its your move."

Bella

I waited for Aro to respond as Marcus looked at me, a smile playing about his lips and Jasper, next to me, squeezed my hand gently.

"Don't worry Jasper, everything is under control, I anticipated this double cross."

Aro heard my words and scowled, he hated to be put in an awkward position and now he was knee-deep in one.

"It's never wise to threaten ones superiors Bella. You are a mere human while we have the might of the Volturi guard behind us. Perhaps you should think again. What I will promise you is that The Major will not be tortured again.

"Oh I know that Aro because I will not allow it and trust me, I know exactly what I'm doing.

As I spoke the words I realised they were true, I did know. I knew they couldn't hurt me or Jasper, not any more, they couldn't even touch us nor could they stop us leaving when we were ready but I would give Aro one more opportunity to save face.

"You made a special case for me Aro, doesn't that include an exception to the law under these circumstances?"

"I think Bella is right Aro."

Aro turned to look at his brother angrily,

"I'm sorry but there can be no exemptions Bella. I should have realised that when I agreed to your terms, please forgive me but I would like to welcome you into our world here in Volterra."

"I don't think so. I'm leaving now with Jasper and anyone who tries to stop us or pursue us will answer to me."

Grasping Jasper's hand a little more firmly I turned and he limped beside me to the chamber doors where Felix stood arms folding barring the way. I turned back to Aro,

"Call your guard dog off Aro."

He remained silent calling my bluff so I closed my eyes and allowed the rage that had been simmering below the surface its freedom.

Aro

Did she really think I would make an exception for her, no, it was time to call her bluff and I shook my head at Felix who looked from me to Marcus then stepped aside. What on earth was he thinking?

"Alec, Jane."

Hearing their names my two most powerful gifts arrayed themselves between Bella and the door. Bella sighed and looked at me again,

"Do you really want to do this Aro? I'm fast losing patience and next time someone else is going to get hurt."

I nodded at the twins and they focused on Bella and The Major but it was soon apparent that neither gift was touching either of them.

Bella

I was tired of Aro's games and worried for Jasper feeling how weak he was, so once he set his two pit bulls on me I lost my temper altogether and my rage became something tangible picking the two up and slamming them from ceiling to floor over and over until they lay broken bodies on the floor then I stepped over and looked down on them before addressing him once more.

"Last warning Aro. These two can be mended, next time it will be permanent."

"You are free to go Bella, just assure us that you will not be using your powers against the Volturi."

"You have that assurance Marcus but come for me or Jasper or any of our friends and I will return, but next time I will destroy Volterra itself."

Both Aro and Marcus stood very still as Jasper and I turned and left the chamber. He staggered slightly in the corridor then recovered himself

"Hang on Jasper, we'll be out of here soon."

It was dark when we left the clock tower and I looked around the square for a means of transport. Seeing a moped left outside a bar with the keys in I didn't hesitate to take it and helping Jasper on the back I rode out of Volterra and down the winding road towards Pisa not sure where I was going but I knowing I couldn't fly back with Jasper as he was. A figure stepped out into the centre of the road and I swerved but heard Jaspers voice in my ear,

"Its OK Bella, he's friendly."

Looking closer I recognised Garrett and pulled the moped to a halt at his feet. As I did so another figure joined him, one I had never seen before and again I tensed but Jasper hadn't so he must know this stranger too.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Two

Peter

Well I'd seen some escapes in my time but this one beat them all and what it stood for. The human vampire changeling had taken on the might of the Volturi and come out alive, not only that she had The Major with her. Looking a little more closely at him I could see evidence of what I had feared. The terrible scarring that was only now fading showed that he had been subjected to the worst our kind could do to each other, living entombment. How he survived without going mad I couldn't begin to imagine but I was really glad he had.

"Fuck me, some blokes will do anything to get a girls attention. You might be more comfortable in a car. We'll stop as soon as were beyond the hunting exclusion zone and you can feed. Come on"

I put out a hand to help him off and narrowly avoided losing it as Bella's teeth snapped together less than an inch from it.

"Whoa girl, I'm on your side. I was just helping."

"Well don't. I'll help Jasper, you get rid of the bike."

"Yes sir, I mean madam. Fuck me another Major with an even worse temperament. I can't wait to get to know you."

She ignored me helping him off the bike and into the rear of the car where he lay with his head on her lap, eyes closed. I had a really bad thought then and popped my head in the window.

"You did get all of him back didn't you? Please tell me Caius didn't destroy any of his body? No crucial bits left behind?"

She smiled and stroked his face,

"He's fine, he just needs to feed."

I nodded and got in front where Garrett was waiting,

"Well come on then, you heard Bella, The Major needs to hunt. Get this heap of shit moving."

Jasper

It was good to hear friendly voices and to relax in the arms of my mate but I still didn't understand why she had given up Carlisle and the Cullens. I expected her to be upset that they left but this vindictive? It was out of character for the Bella Swan I knew.

"What are you doing Bella? Taking on the Volturi, are you crazy?"

She gazed down at me and I saw the warmth in her eyes as she answered.

"No, just in love Jasper and a girl with a hundred questions only you can answer but for now rest. Then we'll find somewhere for you to hunt."

I could hardly believe that Bella had not only come all the way to Volterra to find me but also bargained with the Volturi for my release and won. How she knew that Aro wanted Carlisle and Edward I had no idea but she had handed the two over to the Volturi without hesitation. I wondered if she really understood what she had done. Too many questions of my own were buzzing around in my head so I continued,

"Bella, how did you know what to offer Aro? How did you find me? And why did you risk coming here to Italy?"

She shrugged,

"I finally got round to opening your present and followed the clues to the ranch."

"Gift? Clues? I don't understand. I carved the swan for you that's all. Alice was going to do the rest. She said you'd find me eventually if I just waited but I never realised I would have to wait so long."

"That was my fault. I was so angry and hurt after Carlisle finished that I almost threw it away. It wasn't until my dads wife Sue cleared out my old room and sent me the things she found that I got the bracelet."

"Bracelet?"

It was a puzzle of sorts I'll explain later but it led to the ranch and I discovered it deserted but then your friends started to arrive and they told me what had happened, especially when I found your arm."

"I don't understand why you are so bitter towards Carlisle and Edward. Is it because they left?"

She looked at me stunned,

"Didn't Alice tell you anything?"

"Only to stay hidden on the ranch or risk losing you altogether. She told me that you were changing because of my actions in Phoenix. I'm sorry for what I did there. Not in saving you, just in turning you however slowly and accidentally."

I wanted to continue the conversation but I was too weary, too thirsty, so I closed my eyes and tried to make sense of what I'd learned so far. I was sure there were certain things that had happened I wasn't aware of.

Peter

The Major looked like shit and I knew his thought processes would be pretty erratic for a while so as soon as it was safe to do so I parked the car then opened the back door,

"Come on Major, time for dinner"

He sat up and looked around and I could see the confusion in his eyes. He turned back to Bella.

"Don't go."

She smiled,

"I'll be here waiting but you go hunt. Your friend will stay with you and Garrett can fill me in."

He nodded but looked uneasy as he glanced back before we entered the dark streets of a small town.

"How long have I been in Volturi hands Peter?"

"Not long. In fact not long enough to look as shitty as you do. What the fuck happened to you Major? You just dropped off the radar all together. Was it Alice Cullen? I told you not to trust her."

"Hey, no...at least yes but..."

He stopped trying to pull the threads together,

"She told me to stay low, that my venom was changing Bella but slowly. That we were mates and Bella would find me. I didn't realise how long it would take though. How did you get involved?"

"Same as always, a call to arms. You know it's getting monotonous saving your ragged ass."

He knew I didn't mean it but then his head snapped round and he set off at a run in pursuit of fresh human blood. He'd hate himself in the morning but I wasn't about to point that out to him right now.

Bella

I waited until the other two were out of sight then turned to Garrett,

"I think I need to hunt too, my throat is on fire but I don't know how. Will you show me?"

"OK, Are we talking animals or human?"

I thought about this and remembered how difficult it had been to stick to animals but I wanted to try at least.

"Animal, for now"

He nodded,

"Follow me"

I ran after him in to the forest away from the town and once we were deep within the trees he stopped, putting a hand up to silence me.

"What can you hear Bella?"

I listened,

"Scurrying feet, bird call, water running, splashing, and something drinking at the water, something with a heartbeat."

"Just let your instincts take over, you'll be fine."

I closed my eyes and cleared my mind then suddenly I was on the move again, fast but silent until I could smell the blood and hear the heartbeat loud in my ears. The animal, a wild boar, was drinking at the river bank and I launched myself at him knocking him to the ground then my teeth sank into its warm flesh and as I felt the first spurt of hot salty blood my throat cooled a little until as I drained the beast I felt my thirst quenched.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Three

Alice

I had been watching Volterra so I knew as soon as Caius had his man. I hadn't expected the punishment he decided on for Jasper, it was antiquated but even more satisfying for that. We had become soft as a race and I gloried in Caius brutality. One down, I got a gold star for that. The only trouble was that I could no longer see Bella or Jasper so I was reliant on the people around them for information. Through Caius I saw Bella arrive in Volterra but her appearance there clouded that avenue and I cursed, it was much harder when I didn't know what my game pieces were up to. I decided that if anything was going to happen it would show at the Cullen house so I made a flying visit, after all I didn't want to get caught up in the Volturi drag net that might be coming soon.

Carlisle and Esme were out hunting with Edward and Emmett which left only Rose and she was pleased to see me, for now at any rate, but I more or less guaranteed she wouldn't be by the time I left!

"Alice its been ages. What have you been up to?"

I glanced out the window pensively,

"Oh not a lot, just watching things. It's amazing how much has happened over the past couple of years. Jazz betraying me with Bella. Poor Edward still getting over her treachery. It makes you wonder doesn't it?"

"Wonder?"

"Yes, if we really know anyone, even those closest to us"

Rose looked at me puzzled as I smiled inwardly, I did so love the game.

Rose

I was pleased to see Alice, I felt so sorry for her, after all she'd lost the love of her life, I couldn't imagine how I would cope with that experience. I was lucky to have such a close bond with Emmett. We loved each other so much, he never looked at another woman and I knew he never would.

"Have you seen anyone in your future Alice? Its hard being alone I'm sure."

Alice sighed deeply and I could see the venom welling up in her eyes,

"No, all I can think of is Jasper and the way he left me. I still see him in the garden with Bella, their limbs entwined."

Alice

Rose came over and hugged me,

"You poor thing. It makes me so glad I have dependable and trustworthy Emmett by my side,"

"Oh Rose..."

I hid my face in her shoulder and allowed myself to shake just a little as if racked by emotions.

"I'm sorry Alice that was insensitive of me. Where are you living now?"

"I don't really, I just wander from place to place. I've never found contentment anywhere since he left me."

"Why don't you come home Alice? I know Esme and Carlisle worry about you. We all love you, Emmett would be over the moon to have his little sister back."

Again I stiffened and this time she pulled back,

"Alice what's wrong?"

I shook my head tragically and she lifted my drooping head to look into my face,

"Alice, please tell me. Perhaps I can help."

Rose

I was feeling uneasy now and I wished she would just come out with whatever was troubling her but a few minutes later I was wishing I'd never seen her.

"Very well, I guess you have a right to know. I don't want you to find out the same way I did. Its Emmett."

"Emmett? What about him?"

"You know he disappeared a few months ago to organise your anniversary surprise"

I smiled warmly,

"Yes, we went on a river cruise and he hired the whole boat so we could dance under the stars and make love in the moonlight drifting down the river. Oh Alice he's so wonderful"

"He met Bella."

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard,

"Sorry?"

Alice

This was going to be fun,

"He travelled to see Bella Swan. He's been in contact with her ever since she moved away. I didn't want to hurt you Rose but I thought you should know, after all she's already broken my heart."

"Emmett lied to me so he could meet up with Bella Swan? Why?"

I shrugged,

"She seems to have some strange hold over all the Cullen men. First Edward, then Jasper and now Emmett."

"Has he slept with her Alice?"

I shook my head doubtfully,

"I don't know Rose. I only know they spent some time together, alone."

Rose was rigid with anger and just a little push would see her explode but I bided my time, I'd seen Emmett on his way back with Edward so I gave her a minute to really wind up then jumped to my feet.

"Oh, they're back. I'm sorry Rose. I didn't see everything but he did stay overnight at her apartment. I have to go, Emmett will kill me for telling you."

"Emmett won't be in any state to kill anyone when I've finished with him."

I had a quick peek into the near future and grimaced, this was going to be good! I skipped out as they came in and smiled as they passed me.

"Have fun boys"

Emmett

I didn't like the look on Alice's face as she passed us, why was she here? I peered into the lounge to see Rose standing by the window so I went over to kiss her neck,

"Miss me Rosie?"

"Yes but I won t miss this time"

She swung round and the crystal vase full of roses smashed against my face knocking me backwards in surprise.

I looked down at my dripping clothes and the broken stemmed roses that lay on the hardwood floor in confusion. Looking back up I was just in time to duck and avoid a roundhouse then I grabbed her wrists but her strength was augmented by rage and she broke free, her teeth crashing together on my shoulder. I cried out trying to free myself but it took the combined strength of Edward who had come in to see what all the noise was about and myself to subdue her enough that I could try talking.

"Rose, what's going on? Have you lost your senses?"

"No but you have. Let go of me, don't you dare touch me Emmett McCarty. Get out of my sight, run off to the Swan bitch, I know you've been sniffing around her like she's a bitch on heat."

"What?"

"Bella?"

Edward and I spoke together but then I knew what had happened. Alice had told Rose I went looking for Bella, but what else had she said?

"Rose we're going to let you go but I want you to calm down and I'll explain everything OK?"

"Explain? What's to explain? You slept with Bella Swan along with Edward and Jasper. I knew I was right about that little slut!"

Edward looked at me,

"You've seen Bella?"

"Yes I saw her but not to talk to, I just wanted to see how she was doing that's all. There's something really wrong here and I'd like a chance to discuss it. Now Rose will you listen if we let you go?"

Before she could answer two things happened together, Carlisle and Esme ran in and we heard a car coming down the driveway fast.

"The Volturi are coming and I don't think its a social visit. Rose, Emmett, Edward stop playing around. It might be better if you three left until we know what's going on. They don't make house calls for no reason. Go"

We got up and ran, out the back and through the woods then jumped into the stream and swam a mile upstream underwater before surfacing and looking at each other.

"What the hell is going on Emmett?"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Four

Carlisle

Esme and I stood on the porch to meet the Volturi as the car pulled to a halt and four of the guard got out, Felix, Jane, Alec and Santiago, so they meant business. Jane stepped forward and smiled,

"Carlisle, Esme, we have an invitation from Aro to visit Volterra. He's very eager to speak with you"

She looked around me then motioned for Felix and Alec to go round the back,

"Edward too, where is he?"

"Not here at the moment and while I would love to accept Aro's invitation I have commitments, work at the hospital. Can you tell me what this is about?"

"No, I think Aro would like to do this personally and I have my orders to turn the invitation into an order if necessary. Are Rosalie and Emmett also away?"

"Yes they went hunting with Edward."

"Then if you come with me I'm sure Felix and Alec will be perfectly content to wait for the others"

"We are all invited?"

"Or commanded as you prefer."

Esme looked at me with concern but I smiled reassuringly and we slipped into the back of the black car with its tinted windows and Jane joined Santiago who had already started the engine.

Felix

Carlisle was lying, I knew that, to cover for the others. They had been here but run when they sensed us coming. Not that it mattered, Demetri would be joining us shortly and would soon hunt them down. I was looking forward to confronting Edward Cullen, I wanted to see the look on his face when he heard he was going to live in Volterra with the others. Alec came out of the house,

"Something was going on in there. It looks like a fight."

"Really? The Cullens fighting among themselves? It doesn't seem likely."

"I didn't smell anyone else inside. What do we do now? Go looking for them?"

"No, we'll wait for Demetri to join us, let him do the work. I'm in no rush to get back, are you?"

Alec smiled, I knew he liked the freedom of being in the human world as I did.

"Let's go inside, make ourselves at home. See if we can find anything interesting in the doctors study or Edwards room. We let ourselves in and started snooping.

Carlisle

Neither Jane nor Santiago spoke on the trip to Seattle or when we were escorted to the sleek black jet that waited engines running. It seemed Aro was indeed eager to see us but I had no idea why, none of us had broken any laws and I'd heard nothing from any of my friends with connections in Italy to warn of trouble. Esme sat holding my hand, looking at Santiago fearfully. He was huge, bigger even than Emmett and much more menacing, only second to Felix in my opinion.

"Carlisle what's going on?"

"I have no idea but I'm sure we will be able to clear up any misunderstanding when we reach Volterra. In the mean time try to relax."

Jane who was ostentatiously reading a novel sneered while the giant stared out the window at the blue sky above the clouds. I couldn't think of a single thing, we had lived quietly among the humans and I hadn't changed another since Emmett. I wondered briefly if Alice or Jasper had been picked up too but of course my daughter would have seen the Volturi coming which begged the question why hadn't she warned us? The more I thought about it the more odd that fact seemed. Alice had always been our early warning system but this time she had failed us, was it chance or purpose? Well I guess I'd soon find that out too.

Felix

We found nothing of interest but then I hadn't really expected too and left the house as we'd found it. Let the good doctors employers wonder what had happened. Alec switched the TV on and watched some cartoons as we waited while I took out a book to read. A history of the American Civil War written by none other than Major Jasper Whitlock. It was very interesting, he had been quite the warrior in his day, nothing like the wreck we had brought back to Volterra but then I'd expected him to be mad by that time, he had more psychological strength than any other man I knew. The punishment hadn't been used much but every time it broke the prisoner in days. I was glad Caius was dead, I hadn't enjoyed my work for him, he was an animal pure and simple. What would happen to his concubine Jenny now he was dead? Would she finally be allowed to leaveb34 Volterra and rejoin her brother or would Aro continue Chelsea's hold over her? It would be interesting to see. Myself I veered towards letting her go, after all we were breaking our own laws if we didn't but then Aro was more interested in enforcing than in following his laws. Marcus felt the same way I did, we had talked about it before but he had never felt strong enough to confront Caius, until very recently that was. Bella Swan had an effect on everyone she came in contact with, for good or ill. Personally I was glad I wasn't in her sights because she was totally ruthless and amazingly powerful.

Carlisle

When we reached Volterra we were taken to a suite of rooms by Corin,

"Aro has made this apartment available for your use but please do not attempt to leave."

"Can you tell us when we will be seeing Aro?"

"I'm afraid not but I'm sure he will contact you as soon as he is ready."

She went out shutting the door firmly behind her.

"Carlisle we're prisoners here aren't we? What's happened?"

"Esme calm yourself. I'm sure it will all be made clear when we meet with Aro. There is obviously some misunderstanding. Aro is a friend, he wouldn't dream of leaving us in limbo for long."

I hoped I sounded more confident than I felt, something was very wrong and I had no idea what or why. The very fact Aro didn't greet us was designed to show we had earned his displeasure and he was quite capable of keeping us here without a word for days or even weeks.

I was mistaken if I thought we would be left wondering because within a few hours Jane was back along with Santiago.

"The Volturi will see you now. Please follow me"

Esme took my hand holding it tightly as we followed Jane along the stone corridor Santiago a huge presence at our backs. When she stopped outside the huge audience chamber I knew this was more serious than I had thought and when the doors opened and I saw a crowd of people standing waiting for us I understood this was no friendly meeting but a trial. We followed Jane until she stopped before the brothers who sat in their chairs raised above the ground but one was missing, Caius wasn't present and I looked around but couldn't see him anywhere in the room.

"Carlisle, Esme Cullen, you are charged with breaking our laws and as such these witnesses will try your case."

A trial!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Five

Emmett

We got on to the bank and wrung our clothes out as best we could, Rose scowling at me as if she wanted to resume the fight but I put a hand up,

"Listen, if the Volturi are after us then we need to work together and find out what the hell is going on."

Edward grabbed my arm,

"You saw Bella? Where is she? Is she with Jasper?"

"No, she was on her own at college and I'm telling you I think there's something really strange going on. Lets find somewhere to dry off and talk about this."

"You mean find somewhere so you can come up with a good excuse for sniffing round Bella Swan. I know Emmett. Alice told me about you and Bella"

"Alice? Its funny how her name always comes up whenever there's trouble isn't it? Have you noticed that Rose?"

"No, I can't say that I have Emmett. It seems to me she's the only one seeing things clearly."

"Yes and that's just the trouble, its only Alice seeing these things. Come on"

I found a dry spot under some trees with a fallen trunk to sit on and waited for the others to join me.

"You coming or are you going to blindly believe everything you're told? Of course we could discuss the situation"

Rose

Emmett was so earnest with his words that I felt myself sitting with him on the tree.

"OK I'm listening but this better not be a load of flannel Emmett."

Edward stood leaning against a tree, arms folded,

"Go on then Emmett give us your theory."

His words were heavy with sarcasm and I felt my temper rising.

"Edward shut up and listen or go away."

"Right, I'll start then. When Alice organised Bella's party she invited Jasper back."

"No he gate crashed".

Edward was quick to amend my words.

"Well lets agree to disagree for a minute. I knew she was up to something, I even told Rose that didn't I?"

I had to admit he had,

"I checked up on her computer although she tried to hide her tracks and I found out she'd bought a ranch in Texas."

"A ranch? Alice bought a ranch?"

"Yes Edward a small ranch, and like you I wondered why. Things weren't adding up. She kept dropping hints about how close Bella and Jazz were getting but she never tried to keep them apart not at first. Did you ever see them together? Rose? Edward?"

I shook my head and after thinking about it Edward was forced to shake his head too.

"See, the only person who ever saw them together was Alice. I asked Esme a while back and she never saw or suspected anything either until Alice started dripping her poison. Jazz gave me a gift to hand to Bella, a birthday present because he didn't want to upset you. It was a carved wooden swan, nothing expensive or flash, a simple home-made gift."

"The gift Carlisle found in her truck? The one he put there for her?"

"Yeah, except she didn't know about it and he didn't put it there, I did."

"You did? Why?"

"I was going to tell her before you took her home Edward but then she had her accident and I forgot. When Alice told us all what she'd seen in the garden not one of us questioned how she'd slipped past us all out into the garden we just accepted her word."

"Yes but Edward you must have read her thoughts."

"Alice's thoughts have been a jumble for years now, its chaotic, like a fractured kaleidoscope. I saw fragments of Bella and Jazz. Why would she lie though?"

"I can't answer that, not properly, but I did confront her which is why she told Rose about Bella. She threatened to if I didn't keep quiet about what I suspected. She's played us all, and Bella most of all. She suggested the lies to Carlisle, she gave us all the ammunition, wound us up and we toddled off in the direction she pointed us without one question being asked or one argument being raised. I had an idea something was wrong so I gave Bella a puzzle to solve in her birthday present hoping she would open it and be curious enough to solve it."

"What puzzle?"

"How to find Jazz."

"Why? You just said there was nothing going on between them. Make your mind up Emmett"

Edward

At first I had thought Emmett was making his story up to cover his own ass but slowly things began to click into place. Why had none of us seen that Alice was the only one who ever "saw" anything?

"Alice knew Bella and Jasper would find each other eventually but she did all she could to prevent it. She told him to hide at the ranch and not speak to anyone, just wait for Bella to discover him. I suspected something so I led her to the ranch. I even asked Alice why she was doing it all when she rang to threaten me."

"What did she say?"

"For the fun and excitement. I think all this, from tearing Edward away from Bella to trying to split us up had all been a big game to her. Bella left Forks after we went because Carlisle's accusations ruined her reputation. No one believed her any longer and her friends thought she was an easy lay. She went to her mums then to college but she's not the same girl. She's sick too."

"Sick?"

"Yeah and I have a theory for that too. I think when Jazz saved her life in Phoenix he injected enough venom to start a slow change."

"You think Bella's becoming one of us? If she is then she needs help Emmett, where is she?"

"I don't know. I sent her to the ranch so I'm hoping she found him there."

I pushed myself off the trunk,

"Come on, we need to get moving before the Volturi find us."

"Where are we going?"

"The ranch Rose, where else?"

Emmett

At least Edward was willing to listen and find the truth but I waited for Rose to decide what she was going to do. I turned to her,

"Rosie have I ever lied to you?"

"Yes about seeing Bella."

"I didn't meet her, she didn't even know I was there. I just wanted to see she was OK and I had to do it without you knowing, you wouldn't have let me go and I couldn't explain then. Its been hard enough now. I never looked at another woman, I love you with every fibre of my being, I belong to you Rosie, please believe me."

She looked away with a deep sigh then looked back and smiled just a little,

"The stupid thing is I do believe you Emmett but I don't understand why Alice has done all this, if she is responsible for it all. Hey..."

She looked shocked,

"You don't think she's responsible for the Volturi at the house do you?"

"I'll bet she's behind it if not actually responsible. She's moving us all around like puppets and its time we put a stop to it."

Rose got up and stretched her hand out for me to take.

"Come on then James Bond super spy. Lead us to the ranch and hope we can get some answers there."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Six

Carlisle

I wondered how long it would be before we learned of the charges against us, I couldn't think of anything we had done that was wrong. We lived quietly and safely among the humans, never hunting them or risking exposure so what exactly had we done to deserve this? Esme held my hand looking worried.

"I don't understand Carlisle. What's all this about?"

"A misunderstanding Esme nothing more. As soon as I am able to speak to Aro we will clear it up. In the meantime try not to worry too much."

In the event we weren't left to worry long. An hour later Jane was at the door with Felix.

"Your presence is required. Follow me."

We walked behind her only too aware of Felix at our rear, did they really think we would try to run? That would be an admission of guilt and we had done nothing to feel guilty about.

Jane stopped outside the audience chamber and swung open the doors to reveal a large group of vampires sitting together in three rows facing the brothers who were seated on their "thrones". It was all very formal and that worried me. I'd seen such formations before and they meant a formal trial or hearing. Jane motioned for us to take the seats at an angle so we could be seen by both the brothers and the assembled vampires then Aro stood up looking almost comically tragic.

"Dear ones, as you know we are assembled here to determine the guilt or innocence of the accused, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. You have heard the witness statement and now you will hear from the accused. Carlisle if you would please stand"

I rose and waited,

"You, and others not yet here, are accused of breaking our laws in that you fraternised with a human, drawing her into our world and letting her live with such knowledge. Do you have anything to say to these charges?"

I thought about the charge, it could only refer to Bella Swan but how had they found out about her? It had been so long ago.

"Yes, I assume you are referring to a human girl my son fell in love with in Forks Washington?"

"We are"

"While it is true she stumbled upon our secret none of us told her. She found out through an outside source."

"But you knew she was aware?"

"That we were vampires? Yes. We helped her when a nomad tried to kill her".

"Yes so we understand. You killed said nomad and then took the girl back with you. I understand she had been bitten but saved from transforming. Your son Edward refused to allow her to become one of us?"

"Yes, he didn't think it was right for her. But he didn't bite her, that was James."

"I don't think anyone is accusing you of biting her Carlisle but you did leave her alive with the knowledge of our world?"

I could see there was no way out for me and possibly Edward but I would try to protect the others if I could.

"I would like to say that Esme and the others had nothing to do with that decision, it was purely mine."

"Is that so? Well, it was a noble effort on your part but they were aware the human was alive when you left?"

"Yes but they bowed to my decision as coven leader. They even argued that we should kill her. The final decision was mine alone."

Aro smiled more broadly as if talking to a small child who just didn't get it.

"Carlisle. Esme and the others in your coven had a duty to inform us if a crime was committed and they failed to do so, however, I do accept that as your mate Esme would find it difficult to put you in danger. Now, if you have finished?"

I nodded and sat back down as he turned to the witnesses,

"Brothers and sisters, you have heard from both sides now and I would like you to decide whether or not a crime has indeed been committed and if so who the guilty parties are."

They left the room for a few minutes but I knew it was merely a formality. Who told the Volturi of Bella Swan I didn't know but she would be the destruction of us. The girl had broken not only Edwards heart but Alice's too and now she would kill us all. I suddenly regretted refusing Jasper's offer to kill her when she first arrived, how different things would be if I had made that decision. Still it was water under the bridge now. All we could do was wait.

"Do you think Bella has spoken to the Volturi or did someone else find out about her?"

"I have no idea Esme."

I didn't have time to say more, the witnesses were back with their spokesman Antioch ahead. He continued to stand as the others retook their seats. His eyes flickered over to me and I could see the verdict in them, we were doomed.

Aro

I had waited a long time for this and I intended to enjoy my victory,

"Antioch, do you have a verdict for us? A unanimous one?"

"We do."

"Would you tell the rest of us."

"We find Carlisle Cullen guilty on all charges."

"Very well and Esme Cullen?"

"Guilty but under the influence of her mate."

It was as good as I expected.

"We would just like to say one thing though if that's permissible."

I looked at him sternly for a few seconds, don't spoil it for me Antioch then inclined my head.

"If it is allowed we would like it noted that we all agree the rest of the Cullens are also guilty of breaking the law if to a slightly lesser degree than Carlisle by virtue of his being their coven leader, Edward Cullen excepted. He shares full responsibility with Carlisle."

I nodded smiling slightly in triumph.

"Very well, your thoughts are duly noted, thank you all for your aid in this sad matter. You are now dismissed from service."

As they got up to leave one of the women turned and dressed me

"Aro, when will sentence be carried out? I assume they will be executed for their crimes, Carlisle at least as a timely reminder to the rest of our world."

"All in good time Hester. I think perhaps we should wait until we have the rest of the guilty party here before sentencing."

"Oh, very well. I just wondered."

Carlisle

So I was found guilty and sentenced to death for allowing Bella Swan to live, what irony and after all she had done to my family. Edward and Alice had broken hearts, Emmett and Rose had argued bitterly and now we were all under a death sentence. I hoped she was finally happy which got me thinking,

"Aro, could I ask one question?"

"Of course old friend."

"Who bore witness to our "crimes?"

"Bella Swan herself. I don't know what you did to her Carlisle but she was determined to get revenge for something. If you examine your conscience perhaps the reason might come to you. She didn't explain her motives and we didn't ask."

"But if she's a human why did you allow her to leave?"

"She isn't human, not any longer and...she gave me what I wanted Carlisle"

"And that was?"

"You and your family where I wanted them for so long. In my power Carlisle. With me lies your only hope of salvation, an intoxicating thought."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Seven

Jasper

After hunting I felt much better although resuming a diet of human blood had reminded me exactly why I had turned to animals and would go back to it as soon as I could and the healing process speeded up so to save energy for that Peter and I walked back to the rendezvous point.

"How did Bella get here?"

"She just quizzed Darius then disappeared saying she was coming to Volterra to get you."

"Darius?"

"Yeah, we found out the Volturi were looking for a human turning into a vampire slowly who was connected to a warrior. All of us were under observation and you were the only one we couldn't contact then Bella appeared at the ranch and it clicked, the human turning and the warrior."

"There's a lot I don't understand Peter and not just because my memory is hazy."

"Yeah well losing your fucking head will sure mess with your thought processes. Man I don't know how you survived that."

"It wasn't easy but Alice told me Bella would find me eventually."

"Alice? I have news for you Major, Alice isn't quite the little angel you think she is. I did warn you about the bitch."

"Yeah I remember."

"Garrett had a short conversation with Alice Cullen and it told us a lot. She was enjoying the drama far too much. We both have a nasty feeling she's in this up to her pretty little neck."

"Well lets hope Bella can fill us in a bit, then I'll know what to do. You can go now Peter, back to Charlotte, I'll be OK."

Peter

I looked at him in disbelief,

"I was wrong, your head is really screwed up. Leave? Why the fuck would I want to do that when I'm having so much fun Major? Besides I like Bella, but don't tell her I said that. What do you plan on doing anyway? Do you think the Volturi will leave you alone?"

"Now Caius is dead, yes I think so. Bella just pointed out to Aro Volturi the alternative. She was great in there Peter, like a warrior herself."

"Warrior? Yeah OK I'll give her that, she's got fucking guts."

We walked into the rest stop where we'd parked the car to find the others waiting. I thought Bella looked guilty but she smiled and came forward into The Majors arms and I decided they needed a few minutes so Garrett and I wandered off to compare notes.

Jasper

Bella examined my face,

"You look better for feeding."

"On humans Bella. All the blood Felix gave me was human blood too."

"You had no choice and it is the best, especially when you are as injured as you were. Are you really feeling better? I can't imagine how terrible the ordeal must have been for you."

"No worse than your ordeal over the past couple of years, suffering a slow change and then confronting the Volturi in their lair."

"You know the worst thing of all was Carlisle's lies."

"Sorry?"

She looked at me keenly,

"When did you leave Forks Jasper?"

"After I took you outside when you had your accident. Alice told me I needed to be there to save you but I had to leave straight after and not contact anyone until you found me."

"So you don't know what happened after the party?"

"No, but I'm beginning to wish I did".

"It's all starting to link together but I don't understand why. Alice told Carlisle she had seen us out in the garden in a compromising position during my party and that it wasn't the first time. She accused us of having some kind of relationship. She also said the run to Phoenix was because Edward had found me with one of the guys from school, also in a compromising position."

"Why would Alice say that? Why would she tell me she was doing all she could for us because we were meant to be together and then accuse you?"

"That's not all, Carlisle came round the next day and told Charlie all about it. That's when they found the present from you in the truck, the one Emmett put there."

"And they thought that proved Alice's words? Surely your father laughed at the accusations?"

"No just the opposite in fact, he seemed quite happy to believe every word Carlisle said. At school they knew about it too, Lauren heard Alice and Rose talking and it was soon all over Forks. They were all waiting to see if I were pregnant. In the end my dad couldn't take any more and he sent me back to my mum in Florida."

"Did she know?"

"Yes, she couldn't decide between you, Carlisle, or someone else entirely. She was more angry that I stood by my assertion it was all lies. She wanted me to admit it and apologise and I wouldn't. Phil told the guys on the team so I had them to ward off too. I was glad to get away, go to college and then Sue sent the bracelet and that set me on your path. I'd discovered that I might be transforming into a vampire and I was scared. You were the only one who could help me, the only one I even contemplated trusting. I hate the thought James venom is in my body, it makes me feel unclean but Garrett seemed to think it was you."

"It was, Alice told me afterwards that by sucking his venom out and introducing some of mine as a temporary aid until you got medical attention I had joined us, formed a connection."

"She could have been lying, that's all she seems to do"

"No, I think she was telling the truth there because the longer I waited for you the weaker I became, the more it hurt. That's why the Volturi were able to take me so easily."

"So we are meant for each other?"

"Yes"

I looked at the ground unsure how she would take the confirmation and then I felt her love flood into me and her hands on my face as she lifted my head to kiss me.

"Well something good came of it all and now we owe Emmett. It must have been him who set up the puzzle".

"Or Alice we still don't know for sure"

"We will though. That's our next task to find him."

"Is that why you were in Volterra willing to give evidence against Carlisle?"

"Partly yes. After Carlisle's visit I lost everything, no one believed me any longer, not my father or my mother. We still speak and I see them occasionally but I lost their trust because of Carlisle and Edward and that's something I can never get back."

"What about me? Don't you blame me too?"

"No, you did what you had to in order to save my life and I'm grateful for that. I always thought if anyone could be trusted it was you."

Peter

Right they'd had plenty of time to get reacquainted and it was time to fly back to the States so Garrett and I wandered back,

"So kids, you ready to fly back? If my ears were working right we have a few people to look up. Cullens! I just love the idea of chasing those particular ass holes."

Bella looked at me with a smile,

"You might just get your chance Peter but I want to talk to them first."

My phone went then and I looked at the message,

"Fuck! Well Bella, if you want to speak to them we should get back because the remaining Cullens have just turned up at the ranch, minus the evil pixie that is."


	39. Chapter 39

**Just to let you know I may not be posting as regularly for the rest of the week as I'm off on my travels again. Jules x**

Chapter Thirty Eight

Charlotte

Luke and I had returned to the ranch after the Volturi left carrying a number of iron boxes with them.

"What the hell are they?"

Luke looked at me and shook his head,

"Unless I'm very much mistaken that was The Major."

He explained about the nature of the torture and I felt sick to my stomach. Some people coasted through life without any hassle at all, some of us had ups and downs but we got through and there were the unlucky few who suffered endlessly throughout their lives, like The Major. First Maria, then Alice, and now the Volturi had their turn. I just hoped he could rebound from this. He was strong but was he strong enough? We tidied up the mess they had left in the fields around the ranch then settled the horses once more. Luke finished the repairs on the house and I cleaned the inside. Whether he would ever live here again I didn't know but at least it looked as if someone called it home. After that we just had to wait for news from Italy and when it came, just a short text, it was good, The Major was out, Bella had achieved her goals. I wondered how long it would be before Carlisle found himself deep in the mire. I wished I could be a fly on the wall for that little drama.

It was Luke who first caught sight of our impending visitors and came running in to warn me.

"We've got company but I don't recognise them."

I went upstairs to the bedroom window and saw three figures approaching the ranch but still a mile away.

"Cullens. Its Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie Cullen"

"What the hell do they want?"

"The Major would be my guess. I'm going to text Peter, let him know. You join me on the porch when you've checked this isn't a diversion."

"For what?"

"I have no idea but Peter has taught me one thing, trust no one, especially the fucking Cullens and I quote."

I went to sit on the porch watching as they walked closer, had they driven and parked the car up at a distance? I didn't know and for now I didn't really care.

Luke joined me just as they stopped in a row looking at me,

"Charlotte"

"Rose, can I do something for you or is this a social visit?"

"Where's Jasper?"

I turned to Edward,

"I see your manners haven't improved any. He's not here."

"Charlotte, the Volturi came for Carlisle and took Esme and he to Volterra. It might have something to do with Bella Swan, a human who..."

"I know who Bella Swan is Rose."

"See Emmett, I told you the two of them were together. All your crap about Alice planning something..."

I interrupted her tirade,

"She turned up here recently I understand but he wasn't here then."

"Where is he Charlotte? Or Bella? We need to talk to one or both of them"

"To test out your theory about Alice?"

"Yes. I think we might have been played by her"

I looked at Emmett,

"And what led you to that startling theory?"

"We've been talking and I've spoken to Alice, things just don't add up."

"And you needed that to make you suspicious of her? I see. Well you are out of luck because neither of them are here."

"Where are they then?"

Edwards voice and its tone were really beginning to annoy me now,

"You know something Edward. I'm not sure I want to tell, you. Besides which I'm not sure just now."

"But you are in contact with them, individually or together."

"Yes I am".

"Would you ring and ask if they are willing to talk to us please Charlotte?"

I nodded at Emmett's request.

Peter

We were almost at the airport when my phone went again and this time I took the call,

"Peter, I have Rose, Emmett, and Edward here"

"Bad luck for you Char"

"They want to speak to Bella or The Major."

"So tell them to phone him or send a carrier pigeon."

A hand came forward and took my phone and I heard Bella's voice,

"I'll speak to them Charlotte. Emmett anyway."

We heard a short argument and Edward's voice came on,

"Bella? Where are you? I need to speak to you."

"Really Edward? I was under the impression you and I had nothing left to say to each other."

"Bella please, let me explained"

"Explain what? Ruining my life? I don't think so Edward but don't think I've forgotten, your turn is coming. I've got my revenge on your dear father and you are next on my hit list now go to hell and give Emmett the phone."

I smiled at Garrett as we heard the phone change hands,

"Bella, there's something very wrong and we need to find out what's really happened. Will you meet with us?"

"Did you set up the puzzle?"

"The bracelet? Yes, I thought there was something wrong at the time but I couldn't prove anything. I just had a feeling you and Jazz would link up sooner or later."

"Thank you for that. You saved his life in a round about way. I'll speak to you, stay at the ranch, we'll be there tomorrow."

"Ask her where she is now Em"

We heard Edwards whisper,

"Tell him we're at the airport... in Pisa."

Bella

We boarded the plane shortly after and while Peter and Garrett chatted up the pretty cabin crew Jasper and I sat together holding hands.

"How's your thirst now?"

"Its OK Bella, I'm not going to attack the passengers if that's what worries you."

I smiled at him,

"I was thinking more about you healing."

"You are here, that's all I need to heal. I've been waiting for you a long time Bella."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Do you think I was wrong to agree to speak to Emmett? I'm sorry, I kinda took over there at the ranch"

"Its not mine. Alice bought it as a place for me to hide away."

"So how did Emmett know? He set up the puzzle so he knew. You don't think he's in it with Alice do you?"

"No, Emmett's as straight as a die. But he's also a computer whiz so if he suspected something maybe he hacked into Alice's computer."

I could see Jasper was still suffering mentally, he would stop every few words to collect his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, too many questions for you. You just relax Jazz"

He put his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes using his strength to heal his mind as well as his body. While he relaxed I thought about things, if it had been Alice who set this all up, and I wasn't yet totally convinced of that, then the question remained why? What would she have got for all this pain and heartache? If she'd wanted rid of Jasper she could have told him or left. If she wanted to hurt me why hurt others too? Members of her adoptive family? None of this made sense but then thinking about it maybe it did. Alice was in a lunatic asylum when she was bitten and said she had no recollection of her human life. What if she were in there because she was mentally ill, not just because of her visions. I thought the modern word to describe her actions if she were responsible was Psychopath. She had the attributes, high self confidence and self assertiveness, lack of empathy and exploitative tendencies to name but a few. If this was the real reason then she was highly dangerous to everyone around her and would see us all as game pieces to be moved around at her whim. It was a theory I would try on the guys when we landed but for now I would try to relax although the thought of Edward and the others waiting back the ranch didn't exactly help.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Thirty Nine.

Alice

I was pleased with the outcome so far, Bella had actually gone to Volterra to save Jazz and give evidence against Carlisle and the rest of the family resulting in their arrest. It was so much fun that it was worth all the hard work involved in setting it all up. Now the three remaining Cullens were going to beard the lion in his den. I wondered what they would think when they heard the truth. Would they see and admire my hard work or would they be angry and vengeful? I wasn't afraid of them, after all I could see anything they planned. Bella and Jazz themselves were more problematical as I couldn't see either of them but provided they used help, Peter, Garrett, or Darius, I would get some warning and could soon skip the country. I was ready to return to Europe in any case. I longed for the sun and sea of my Spanish island villa. In all, my little games had proved very profitable but this had been done purely for the challenge. I didn't think I could ever top this one and my colleagues who had watched with admiration were already sending in their accolades.

I was tempted to travel to Texas and spy on the proceedings because I would be blind and deaf when Bella returned there but it was a little too dangerous even for me. I wanted to witness the destruction of Carlisle and his precious Edward. I doubted the others would be killed, probably just be assimilated into the guard but that in itself was a good result. Did I feel guilty? Not in the slightest. I treated myself tonight breaking into the city zoo and helping myself to a caged tiger, it was quite a thrill but really not as good as the game. The tiger reminded me of poor Jazz, a captive animal desperate to get out. His suffering had been a real buzz.

I expected a call any time and laid bets on who it would be, not peeking so it was fair! When it rang I saw Esme's number,

"Esme? How lovely I've missed you."

"Alice listen I have to warn you the Volturi are looking for you along with the others, Carlisle and I have already been taken and he's been found guilty of breaking the law. It's all Bella's fault."

"Oh I think that's a little unfair Esme. After all she didn't do anything really."

"Alice that's very charitable but she betrayed us to Aro."

"I know, that was always the goal."

"What? You aren't making any sense Alice."

"Yes I am. This was all a game Esme. My game and its reaching the conclusion now. It went even better than I could have dreamed."

"A game? Alice what are you saying?"

"I arranged it all Esme, it was all lies. Bella never had an affair with Jazz or anyone else. She is as pure and innocent as driven snow. It was all lies, all orchestrated, and you all fell for it, well except Emmett but he helped without even knowing poor boy and Carlisle who chose to believe he was protecting her. Still thank you for playing, its been fun"

I disconnected and wondered how long it would be before she told Carlisle the truth.

Carlisle

I couldn't make sense of Esme's words for a while, she was so upset and angry but eventually she got the words out and I discovered this had all been Alice's scheme.

"Why Carlisle? Why would she do this to us? We took her in, we loved her."

"I think it's a kink in her personality Esme, one I turned a blind eye to. The one I feel sorry for is Bella when I think of the things I said to her father about his daughter. I'm ashamed of what I did Esme, Bella was shocked by my actions but even more upset at the fact her father believed me so easily."

"Carlisle, did you ever suspect Alice's story about Bella and Jasper? Because I didn't.

I looked away guiltily, I should have told Esme the truth a longh while ago but I hated the remembrance of the influence I'd used on Charlie, especially now I knew I too had been played by Alice. Esme didn't wait for the answer which was a relief but continued talking.

"You have to tell Aro."

"Why? It wont make any difference. I still broke the law, who orchestrated it is immaterial. No, Alice made a superb job of tying us all in an impenetrable knot. She may well see us all killed before this is over and maybe we deserve it for the pain it caused an innocent girl. We were all taken in one way or another by Alice. Be fair Esme, if anyone else had told you such a tale about Bella what would you have said?"

"I'd have laughed in their faces but that's not the point."

"Yes it is. We believed Alice because we always believed her. We relied on Alice, she lulled us into it and that's our fault for allowing it, not hers. I just hope the others can stay free long enough to find the truth. For myself I'm a fool and I deserve whatever punishment the Volturi decide to mete out though by rights it should be Bella and Jasper meting out the justice not Aro and his brothers"

I knew Esme couldn't understand my stance on the subject but I felt responsible for it all. Alice manipulation of us all, Bella's loss of character and her fathers trust. What had I done?

Aro

So far there was no news on Edward and the others although Demetri was on their trail.

"I think we should go ahead and make an example of Carlisle and his mate"

"Really Alec? What do you suggest I do? Behead them in public? Have them flogged? What exactly do you suggest?"

"Aro, I think Alec is just eager to feel his feet on the ruling council. Even after all these years you are still impatient Alec. Aro never intended to kill Carlisle."

"But that's the punishment for his crimes Marcus"

"In normal situations yes but Carlisle is not only a close friend but an extremely clever man. I would hate to deprive our world of his talents. No, I think Carlisle's sentence will be commuted to life exile here in Volterra. Believe me it will be worse than death to a sensitive soul like Carlisle. He suffered when he stayed before, all the killing and cruelty cut him to the bone."

"What about Esme? If you kill her he'll never work for you Aro"

"Alec, that's why I have such as Corin and Chelsea, for just these situations. I think the people will expect to see some form of justice meted out so Alec this can be your first official engagement as one of the Volturi brothers. You can pass sentence and arrange for the execution. Jane dear would you ask Chelsea to come here, I have a task for her."

Marcus was scandalised, he knew only too well Carlisle's future, it reflected his own but there was nothing he could do about it, nothing at all.

Once Alec had left us Marcus continued the conversation.

"Are you sure its wise to give Alec this responsibility Aro?"

"Of course brother. That way if anything goes wrong we can always lay the blame at his feet. Just make sure you are absent for the deeds and you'll be fine. It will be a shame to lose Esme, she is a sweet thing but the law is the law."

"Could we not commute her sentence too?"

"Alas no Marcus, too many pardoned and we would lose our reputation as upholders of the law, unless of course you wanted her for yourself that is. I know you've been alone far too long brother."

"Aro, you are on very dangerous ground now so back off. I wouldn't consider doing the kind of thing our brother was so keen on. A mate is a mate and mates should never be separated, its the law. Therefore if you murder Esme then it follows you must also murder Carlisle."

"Murder brother? Who speaks of murder? This will be an execution of sentence passed by the jury we had assembled."

"Hardly, but I refuse to argue with you Aro. Do as you please, you always do in any case."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty

Bella

When the plane landed Garrett went to rent a car while the rest of us stood talking just outside the terminal in a quiet corner. Peter was ready to kill all the Cullens for what they had done to Jasper, no matter how many times I told him that I suspected Alice had manipulated everyone else.

"So what are you saying Bella? That the rest of the Cullens are fucking puppets and Alice has her hands up all their asses? It's probably close to what they really are but that stupid? Even I never saw them as that brain-dead."

"Peter, the last original thought you had was decades ago. It's always the same shit you spout."

I turned crouching,with my teeth barred, looking at the stranger who had spoken warningly.

"Well fuck me, look what the cat dragged in. I thought you were well into your dotage by now Darius. It must be something big for you to stick your head over the parapet. Make sure you duck if you hear boo."

The stranger raised one eyebrow and shook his head wearily,

"Major you need a new fool, this one has outlived his usefulness."

"Fuck you Darius."

"Again? One has to wonder what you do when I'm not available Whitlock! Don't you have any inclinations towards females?"

I half expected Peter to take a swing at the newcomer but he just threw his head back and laughed,

"It's good to see you too Darius."

Darius smiled just a little then looked at me,

"So you're the girl who has the whole vampire world in an uproar. You don't look as if you could cause much trouble but I know looks can be deceptive, one look at Peter proves that, he looks almost intelligent from a distance. I take it you and The Major are a little closer than just good friends?"

It was then I noticed just how close we were standing, our bodies were almost one, and Jaspers arm was around me tightly as if he thought I might try to run away. How wrong he was if he thought that.

"Darius, you didn't come here just for a chat I assume?"

"True Major. I actually came because I heard a few rumours and I thought you might be going back to Volterra if they were true."

"Really and what exactly do you think might do that?"

"Have you ever heard of the Players?"

"Players? No, never. You Peter?"

He shook his head looking puzzled,

"No."

"I'm not surprised, they are quite secretive about their activities but in essence they are a select group of vampires with certain gifts. There are some who hang around the periphery and pretend they are Players but the core of the group consists of about ten or twelve vampires who compete with each other."

"At what?"

"Ah, now that's the really sick part. They are what humans would call psychopaths whose kink is to manipulate, usually humans, into certain actions. Often its a way of bringing their food source to them, the thrill of the hunt inverted but a few, only very few, have actually played the game with other vampires. Manipulating the way they behave or the situations they find themselves in. One game is in progress at the moment and every other Player is following it eagerly, wondering if the Player involved will be able to bring it to a successful conclusion. The bets are piling up now, a lot of money and prestige is riding on the outcome."

Jasper

My mind was still foggy and I wasn't sure exactly what Darius was getting at but Bella had stiffened at my side and Darius recognised the change in her.

"I think Bella has an idea who I'm referring to."

Her voice was so soft even I almost missed it,

"Alice."

He nodded and grimaced,

"You got it in one Bella. Everything that's happened since you met Edward, and a lot before then I wouldn't mind guessing, is a direct result of Alice's intervention. She's played every one of you."

"OK but why? What does she get out of it?"

"Nothing tangible really some money but mainly for kicks, accolades from the others. Alice does it because she can."

Peter swore loudly as I tried to make sense of everything I'd just heard.

"Are you telling me that Bella losing the respect of her friends and family, my suffering at the ranch and at the hands of the Volturi, everything, all of it, is so Alice could have some fun?"

"Basically yes."

"Why didn't you fucking warn him then Darius?"

"Because Peter, I've been watching the Players for about a year now but they are extremely clever and secretive. At first I wasn't sure exactly what was going on. Then it took some time to crack their code and discover who they really were. I only found out that Domino is Alice Cullen's alias after Garrett rang me about The Major here."

"So you figured if you told us this, The Major and Bella might decide to take pity on the other Cullens and go back to save them? They deserve to die for their blind fucking stupidity if nothing else."

Bella

I was missing something here because I couldn't work out why Darius would want us to go back to Volterra. He watched my face for a few seconds then sighed,

"You are curious Bella, I can see it. Let me tell you why I'd like some back up to invade the Volturi. Many years ago my mate went to Volterra to see a friend in the guard. Caius Volturi took a liking to her and she disappeared. The Volturi swore she had left the town but her friend Bethany got word to me that Caius had kidnapped her and later killed her, just before the same friend was killed. Then I found out my sister Jenny, was missing, we had been turned together but didn't stay together. She found her mate in one of the Volturi seekers but when he outlive his usefulness he too died but she was kept in Volterra, again by Caius, as a hostage for my good behaviour. She's still there and I stand no chance alone against the Volturi."

He banged his right leg and it made a dull thud.

"Lost the leg to Caius too, so you see I owe that bastard big time and its way past time I paid him back."

"Caius kidnapped your mate and then killed her? But that's against their own laws."

"Are you really naïve enough to think they feel they are subject to the same laws as the rest of us Bella?"

Thinking back to Aro's actions while I was there I couldn't honestly say I would trust Aro Volturi at all.

"No. But if you are right then I think we might be taking another trip to Volterra. I wonder where your sister is now."

"Still with Caius I guess"

"No, Caius is dead. I killed him."

"You did? Well, well, first impressions are certainly wrong where you are concerned. I feel better knowing she's not with that animal any longer but whose protection is she under now if not free to return to me?"

Jasper stiffened but I turned to kiss him

"Don't worry Jasper, you know the Volturi can't hurt us, not any longer and if Alice is a Player then the Volturi knew and took advantage of lies to serve their own ends. That is unfair and illegal and I hate both. Lets get to the ranch and see what the others have to say before making any decisions."

Garrett appeared then and didn't seem unduly surprised to see Darius waiting with us. Peter and he slid in the front with Garrett while Jasper and I had the back seat to ourselves. He lay down again and closed his eyes.

"How do you feel?"

"Better for being with you Bella. I'm sorry about this, I hate being weak but my body isn't healing as fast as I'd like. There was so much damage its taking every ounce of strength I have., Not exactly the great warrior you've heard about."

"Hey, after what you've been through I'm amazed you are sane let alone healing. You will always be my warrior Jasper."

Ignoring the sniggers from the front seat I leaned down to kiss him and it lasted longer than I expected. I didn't need to breath any longer. It was only the ribald comments from the front that made me finally break contact but only so I could tell Peter where to shove it. His vocabulary was rubbing off on me!


	42. Chapter 42

**Just a quick apology, I called Darius sister Diana in the last chapter and it should have been Jenny. Jules x**

Chapter Forty One

Esme

When we were summoned back to the brothers presence I knew it was the end. I'd died once already, as a human, after losing my precious baby and Carlisle had brought me back and loved me and I had loved him but there would be no way back this time. We were walking to our deaths and there was nothing we could do about it. My only comfort was that my dearest Carlisle would be at my side ready to continue our journey together into the unknown realm of death. He held my hand tightly and comforted me purely with his presence. I had been incredibly lucky that he found me before I died, the years we had spent together with the family he had gathered together for me were the happiest I had ever known, a blessing I had neither deserved nor fully appreciated until now.

"I love you Carlisle. Whatever happens I will never stop loving you. Remember that and maybe we shall meet again very soon."

"We might find the Volturi have changed their minds Esme, don't lose hope yet darling"

I appreciated his attempt to boost my spirits but we both knew that it was unlikely. Aro had to be seen to apply the laws and punishments.

Aro

I saw Carlisle glance around the room, whether he was buoyed up by the lack of witnesses or not I couldn't tell but Esme was quite obviously terrified and I thought back to Marcus words about commuting her sentence too. The problem I could see was Bella's reaction to the news that neither of the people so far accused had been killed. Would she be furious and come back demanding justice or would she see why, if... I looked at Alec who was beaming, this was his big moment, his first official action and I wondered if it grieved him that he didn't have an audience as it would have me in his position. Marcus came in behind the Cullens and took his place by my side.

"I hope you know what you are doing Aro."

He was deeply unhappy and as Alec stepped forward I tensed.

"Carlisle Cullen, you have been found guilty by your peers of breaking the law. You allowed a human to become aware of our existence and live. The punishment for this is death...however your sentence has been commuted by us. You are exiled from the human world to live here in Volterra until such time as we decide to free you."

I saw Esme relax a little although Carlisle was waiting for the boulder to drop, he knew me far too well, or thought he did.

Carlisle

I didn't care for my own safety but I was terrified that having spared me the Volturi would use Esme as a lesson for any others thinking of breaking the law.

"Esme Cullen, you too have been found guilty by your peers of breaking the laws. You allowed a human to learn of our existence and live. The punishment for this crime is death...it has been decided that you should die by our hand this day. Do you have anything to say before sentence is carried out?"

I stepped forward putting myself between the Volturi brothers and Esme.

"Take my life Aro. I am the one responsible, Esme is my mate, she followed my decisions. I am the one who should die not her"

Esme was sobbing dryly behind me and her hand shook uncontrollably.

"No Carlisle, if you die then I go with you."

Aro

I stepped down from the low dais and approached Carlisle motioning for Alec to move aside. He was very unhappy but he moved just the same.

"Old friend, it was with a heavy heart we decided on these sentences but as you will appreciate we cannot allow such crimes to go unpunished, it would make the Volturi appear weak. Having said that Marcus and I have given the matter some consideration and we have decided that in fairness to you both we are willing to wait until the rest of the accused can be located and brought here for judgement"

Alec turned to me, furious at having his big moment snatched from him, but it would remind him who wielded the real power in Volterra. He had some years to go before he could fill Caius position completely.

"For now consider yourselves under house arrest in the building. The library and other facilities are at your disposal as are the courtyards but I would warn you not to attempt to flee or to contact anyone outside Volterra or we will be forced to act on the judgements you have heard passed on you both."

Carlisle

We followed Santiago back to our suite Esme still shaking until the door was closed when she collapsed into my arms distraught.

"Oh Carlisle, what happened? Are we to live here under constant threat of being parted for ever? Or did Aro mean what he said?"

"I think Aro was making a point, or rather two. One that Alec does not hold any real power yet and two that he is inclined to save our lives if he can without losing face. All we can do is live our somewhat curtailed lives and hope that the rest of the family stay out of the Volturi clutches."

"Do you think that's likely?"

"Not really, Aro will send Demetri out to hunt them down and I can't think of anyone who could defeat his tracking skills."

"Oh Carlisle please don't offer your own life again, I couldn't live without you my love. I've been thinking about it and if anything were to happen to you then I would follow."

"If the Volturi take one of us, leaving the other alive then they are breaking their own law and I don't think Aro wants that, it would be rather awkward for him under the circumstances. No, I think he'll do all he can to keep us both alive and he certainly wont want to kill Edward and lose his gift."

She only looked partially convinced but it was the best I could come up with under the circumstances. I didn't want her to know I had been using my gift because against someone as powerful as Aro Volturi it might only be temporary and I wouldn't raise her hopes only to dash them again.

Esme

I knew Carlisle was only trying to help but he felt a terrible burden of guilt as did I. We'd allowed ourselves to be guided blindly by Alice and her little "game" and ruined an innocent life as a result. I didn't think we would ever see Bella again but if by some strange twist of fate we did I could only offer our apologies and that didn't seem nearly enough.. It was too late to put things right for her. Now I thought about it, the whole thing was utterly preposterous. The thought of Bella Swan deceiving Edward with Jasper was crazy. I wondered how much Edward knew of Alice's game, could he possibly have been aware of the truth and agreed to help her? I couldn't see it but then Carlisle always said that was my own weakness, seeing the good in everyone. I hadn't with Bella though and that was the one time I really should have, poor Bella. I just hoped that she could find a way through all the hurt to a happy life in the end.


	43. Chapter 43

**Many apologies, NatalieLynn and Fakin'it pointed out to me I had made a mistake in Chapter 35 so thanks to them both. It should have read Darius sister could return to him not Sara. Jules x**

Chapter Forty Two

Jasper

It was a wonderful feeling to finally be with Bella knowing she was here to stay. I saw Garrett and Peter watching us with smiles on their faces, did they think it was funny The Major with a woman other than Maria or Alice or were they happy for me? I tested their emotions and relaxed, both of them were happy for me. I'd chosen wrong twice now but I knew this time I'd found my mate and it just showed me how false the feelings of both the others had been. Maria had almost destroyed me as a man and then Alice it would seem continued the destruction. She deliberately set all this up to hurt all around her. She set us against each other, ripping apart the Cullen family and Bella's.

Was she finished with her game now we'd found out the truth or did she still have more rolls of the dice? The only way to ensure she stopped was to kill her but that wouldn't be easy. Alice could see us coming and evade us but there had to be a way, we just needed to find it. All these thoughts jumbled together and set my mind whirling around again. Thinking clearly still wasn't easy and I just hoped it would settle back down in time. I'd heard of victims tortured in the same way who had lost their minds quite literally and I understood how that could happen but as long as I was with Bella I could feel the thought processes beginning to order themselves once more, she was quite literally healing my mind.

Bella

When we landed I did wonder if perhaps Garrett might leave us but when I asked him he just laughed quietly,

"Bella, I'm a target for Alice now, the same as the rest of you. I helped and she'll see that so my safety lies with yours. Besides I hate to leave a job only partly finished and this wont be over until Alice Cullen is destroyed."

"Yes I was thinking the same thing myself and I'm glad you aren't leaving."

Peter came back with the car then and we piled in,

"I think...I think I need to hunt before we get back"

I felt embarrassing admitting to this but the blood I'd drunk had made me feel much better than I had for a long time and I wanted to be on top form until Alice was dealt with.

Peter just nodded and once out of the city he pulled over,

"Good idea Bella. You and The Major hunting animals this time?"

I hated the thought of hunting humans but I knew Jasper would heal much faster with human blood in his system so I shook my head,

"Jasper, you go with Peter and Garrett, I can hunt alone."

I could see guilt in his red eyes as I spoke so I kissed him,

"It's OK Jasper, I understand, now go."

He was still reluctant and Peter sighed theatrically then spoke up

"For fuck sake do as you're told just for once. I'll stay with Bella, it might be fun watching her take down something really big like a bear."

I scowled at him as Jasper started to argue,

"Ignore him, he's an idiot, now go. The quicker you leave the quicker you'll be back"

He and Garrett finally left and Peter grinned at me,

"You know something, I like you Bella and I think just perhaps The Major got it right at last. Come on big white hunter, lets see if we can track some fluffy bunnies for dinner."

I swatted him on the arm and ran off daring him to catch me, I felt lighter than I ever had as if all the weight had flown from me leaving a feeling of freedom that was exhilarating.

Jasper

I found hunting humans again easy enough although the feelings of their terror and pain still sickened me.

"Garrett, how can Bella be so chilled out at the thought of me killing humans to drink their blood? It doesn't make sense."

"You have one very unusual girl there Major. I wouldn't question it, just go with the flow for now. What are you going to do about the other Cullens now you know what happened between them and Bella?"

I shook my head and groaned as my thoughts went fuzzy again,

"I honestly don't know. We all got taken in by Alice so I guess its up to Bella. She's already taken revenge on Carlisle and Esme so your guess is as good as mine. What do you think?"

"If asked to guess I'd say she'll give them a really bad time but whether she'll go as far as she did with Carlisle and Esme I have no idea. What did she say to the witnesses?"

I closed my eyes trying to remember,

"I think she gave Aro an out with them, she said they weren't actively involved in her discovery but what she'll make of Edward I don t know. But you don't think she might...?"

"Might go back to him? Not this Bella, she's more likely to rip him a new one and I know Peter is looking forward to watching that. For myself, I cannot lie, I hope she rips them all apart after what they did and thought about her, still we'll soon see. You ready to go back?"

I nodded hiding the body I'd just drained in garbage dumpster at the back of the sleazy pole dancing club where I'd found him.

Bella

I found a bear which delighted me and annoyed Peter who was still hoping I'd have to settle for rabbits or small deer.

"Why is it when I'm looking forward to something it always gets ruined for me? Why couldn't that fucking bear have gone the other way today? It's just not fair."

I laughed at the expression of disappointment on his face then it brightened suspiciously,

"Still there's always the Cullens. Just promise me one thing Bella"

"What?"

"Don't give them an easy time of it please. They deserve to feel a bit of the heat. If you do a Carlisle, "I'll forgive you for everything", I swear I'll puke."

"OK, I really don't want to see that Peter. Besides why should I go easy on them after the things they thought about me? The harm they caused to my relationships with my parents."

"Exactly my dear, you're learning fast. I'll make a true vampire of you yet."

"What do you mean true vampire?"

"Well admit it, you got off far too fucking easy. No burning, no crazed bloodthirsty phase, it was a fucking walk in the park. You wont be a true vampire until you spill some blood.."

"Or venom maybe?"

His smile widened,

"What were you thinking of? Someone in particular maybe?"

"Would Caius Volturi count?"

"Maybe"

"Alice and the others then?"

"Cullen venom? Yeah I'd settle for that I guess."

"I thought you might. Come on then, let the fun begin."

He took my hand and we ran back together enjoying the speed as we did so. Peter felt like a real friend now I knew him a little better, the kind of friend you wanted at your side in troubled times.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Three

Edward

I sat on the porch eagerly awaiting Bella's appearance, it had been so long since I'd seen her. Since the night of the party when I decided we should leave, get away from her deceit. Why I'd believed Alice I couldn't imagine, it was as if she'd cast a spell on us all. Yes a spell, that was a good analogy and one that put us, me, in a better light although what Bella would make of the idea I couldn't imagine. Would she have forgiven me? Would she smile when she saw me? Would she remember what we had once been to each other and want to rekindle the relationship? I knew Rose and Emmett had explained she was with Jasper now and it was his venom that had changed her but that didn't necessarily mean they were mates. And I refused to believe I'd lost my chance until Bella herself told me.

Emmett was busy talking to Charlotte while Luke stood leaning against the hitching rail his eyes, cold and red, never leaving me. What did he think I was going to do? I didn't know him but it seemed he was a friend of Garrett or Peter, he certainly resembled them with the watchful eyes and loose way of carrying himself as if ready to attack at the slightest provocation.

Rose

I sat on the porch listening to Emmett and Charlotte, so Bella had gone to get Jazz from the Volturi, I had to give her one thing, she had guts. I'd be hard pressed to go to Italy and I'd been a vampire a long time. It was ironic really that the very reason I had disliked Bella so much, her choice to become a vampire, had been snatched away without her even being aware. I wondered what it had felt like to change slowly from human to one of us. Was there an underlying pain or had it been so slow that she didn't really notice and was she completely vampire or did she still have some human in her? Emmett was at last coming to believe he had made amends for our desertion and I was glad because he hadn't been the same man since this ghastly drama started. I thought I might well strangle Alice myself if I met her again but then of course she would know that and avoid us but could she avoid Bella and Jazz for ever? I was glad I wasn't her because the thought of turning round one day to find either, or both of them, standing there would give me the shudders.

I saw a car turn into the driveway and drew everyone's attention to the fact. The talking ceased and we all stood waiting, some more nervous than others, to see Jazz and Bella again. When they got out the back of the car I gasped, Bella looked almost the same but for the paler skin and golden eyes, so she was living on blood now! Jazz looked terrible, as if he'd been through a terrible ordeal that still scarred him, and I wanted to run to him, throw my arms around him and hold him close but Bella's cold stare stopped me. Charlotte ran down to embrace Peter whose eyes were also on us, or at least Edward who had started down the steps towards Bella. He didn't get far though, both Garrett and Luke moved to block his path. Bella smiled a hello to Emmett who returned it then came to stand at my side and I was grateful for his support.

Bella

Rose looked nervous and guilty by turn but I really didn't have an argument with her, she hadn't liked me and she'd made no secret of the fact so her leaving without a word was understandable. The one thing that upset me was the conversation she had with Alice in the school parking lot the one Lauren overheard but as soon as I thought about it I could see it was engineered by Alice, just to twist the dagger she'd slipped between my ribs. For that reason and for Emmett I would forgive Rose. I turned my attention to the remaining Cullen, Edward. His face had no impact on me any longer, I felt nothing and I was glad. Jasper held my hand and I knew he was monitoring my emotions for which I didn't blame him. After all he'd been through he needed reassurance. I was grateful to Luke and Garrett moving to stop Edward but I needed to talk to him so I nodded and they stepped aside but stayed within arms reach at his sides.

"Bella, you are even more beautiful than I remember."

"Really? I can't say the same I'm afraid. I now see the monster behind the mask. How could you be a party to what happened to me Edward? After telling me you loved me you were a party to destroying my life."

"It wasn't like that Bella. We were all played by Alice and we've only just realised it. I admit I was taken in by her lies but..."

"No buts Edward. I loved you and you walked away believing I was some kind of tramp. I'll never forgive you for that, never."

"Alice is very convincing, even your precious Jasper was taken in according to Emmett."

"I know and he's paid a terrible price for that but don't try to equate his crime with yours. He did what he did thinking he was keeping me safe, his mate out of danger. You did what you did because you blindly believed I'd been sleeping with him. All of you believed that so you didn't think very highly of me did you?"

"Bella I think you are over reacting. We always relied on Alice because she saw the future."

"And no one stopped to think how strange and out of character it would be for me to sleep around?"

There was a short awkward silence and I nodded,

"I thought not. Well I've started to get my revenge on you. Carlisle and Esme are in Volterra accused of breaking your laws and the Volturi are looking for the rest of you, you in particular Edward. Aro is just itching to get his grasping little hands on you."

"You didn't give evidence against Carlisle and Esme did you? What did you say? You know you could get them killed for that?"

"Yes I did, revenge is a dish best served cold and I'm icy Edward. I gave witness about you too and soon I'm going to drag you to Volterra myself and watch as the Volturi pass judgement on you. What do you think about that?"

He shook his head looking shocked.

"What's happened to you Bella? You were never like this before, vindictive and cold."

"I was stabbed in the back by people who told me they loved me, treachery will have that effect on you Edward."

"What about him?"

He pointed to Jasper at my side,

"Jasper isn't guilty of anything except following his heart and trying to keep me safe."

"And the others? Rose, Emmett and Alice?"

"Emmett repaid his debt already and Rose, well Rose always hated me, she never pretended otherwise so why should I have expected any different from her? No Edward, you and your precious parents, Carlisle especially, are the guilty ones and you will pay for your deeds."

Darius

There was something that didn't seem to have occurred to anyone else so I thought perhaps I'd better bring it up.

"Rose, you said the Volturi had appeared at your place and Carlisle told you to run for it?"

"Yes that's right, why?"

"Well it might just be my paranoia but I'd guess that they wont just forget about you three."

Jasper groaned rubbing his forehead,

"You're right Darius. I would imagine Aro sent Demetri with them and he wont be far behind. We need to move fast before they turn up here."

"Why? Aro doesn't want us, just those three. Let him have the fuckers."

"Peter, your humanity moves me."

"You listen to me Darius, all the Cullens put the boot in and the fact these three have come scurrying here begging forgiveness doesn't change that one fucking bit."

"Peter, I'm the one who was hurt by their actions not you so thank you for thinking of my feelings but I think they deserve a chance to make amends and they can't do that if they are in Aro's clutches so I think we should move before Demetri arrives."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Four

Aro

We had been following Bella's departure and I have to admit that her confrontation at the ranch with Edward was entertaining, she even told him she was going to hand him over to us but what of Alice? So far she hadn't been mentioned in any depth. Of course we knew of the Payers although most of their action was secret even from the Volturi. Alice was one of the top three and I liked her for that. Anyone who could manipulate a whole slew of people and ruin so many lives doing so deserved appreciation. She would be an admirable addition to the Volturi and with this little game she was handing herself to me on a plate. Biting off more than you could chew was a good way of getting yourself killed or at the least betrayed in turn. We also watched Carlisle and Esme but they stayed in their suite quiet as mice waiting for the cat to enter the room. Marcus had spoken to me on several occasions about commuting Esmes sentence but I wanted something to bargain with and her life was as good as anything.

Marcus

Since Caius death things had changed in Volterra, Athenadora had come down from the tower and demanded to know exactly what had happened to her husband although when told of his actions she hadn't looked terribly surprised.

"What about his mistress?"

Aro had looked shocked but I thought she knew more than she ever let on. Seeing his expression she laughed bitterly,

"Aro you look astounded. Did you really think he could keep a secret like that from me? From his own wife? I could smell her on him when he visited."

"I did wonder dear one."

"Don't dear one me, you kept silent about his activities and did nothing which makes you equally as guilty. I want to know what is to happen to Darius sister now my dear husband is dead."

"I think perhaps it would be as well to release her Aro"

My brother looked at me while Alec merely scowled, after having his authority weakened at the sentencing by Aro he was very wary of speaking.

"Let her go? Don't you think she is useful as a hostage for her brothers good behaviour?"

"Are you frightened of Darius Aro? He's just one man, what could he possibly do to us, to you?"

Aro glowered at me, he hated any inference that he might be anything less than fearless.

"I don't see Darius as a personal threat brother, no. I do think he could be a nuisance if he decided he wanted to be. And do we really want someone who could cause chaos loose and unfettered in any way?"

"I think if you do not release her then you are condoning Caius actions which will open you to a charge of complicity. Besides which I understand Darius is helping Bella and The Major so he has powerful allies."

My brother pondered on this then turned to Athenadora,

"What do you say my dear?"

Athenadora smiled,

"I think you broke the law in many ways Aro. You killed her mate and kept her alive then allowed my husband to keep her as a concubine against her will. Darius sister is guilty of nothing more than drawing the attention of a monster like my husband. Tell Chelsea to free her and send her on her way."

Aro wasn't happy with this but I doubted he would argue the point, he needed Athenadora and myself on side. If we decided to stand with Alec or together we could cause him severe problems and he finally understood that I was free at least in part of Chelsea's gift myself. It had taken centuries to wriggle free but I had finally achieved it. I wasn't sure I could act directly against him but I could and would make his life extremely unpleasant and painful. I saw him weighing all this up then he turned rapidly to Felix,

"Fetch the woman."

Even now he couldn't bring himself to use her name, as if by keeping her anonymous he could pretend no crime had been committed.

Aro

I had to play this very carefully or I could risk losing the support of Marcus and Athenadora. How Marcus was able to act as freely as he did was a mystery to me but then he was a very intelligent man and he'd had centuries to find a way around Chelsea's gift if such a way existed. When Felix brought in the girl I could see she had heard of Caius death and it pleased her so Chelsea had already pulled back. I hoped she wasn't going to prove a problem also.

"I see you have heard the sad news"

"Yes, the devil is dead, I wish I could dance on his grave."

"I see. Well his...widow has asked that you be freed."

She looked at Athenadora as if weighing her up. Perhaps she expected a trap but Athenadora just smiled faintly and nodded her head,

"You weren't the only prisoner my husband kept. I too lived in a prison of sorts. Go home to your brother and ask that he accept my apologies behalf of my husband, my late husband.

She looked from one to the other still uncertain then took a few steps towards the door, expecting to be halted. I nodded and Felix held it open for her.

"Ask Sulpicia to give you money and your papers. The Volturi jet will be waiting for you in Pisa."

She turned back,

"You can go to hell Aro and take the rest of the Volturi with you. I don't want your charity or your jet. I want only what is mine. Payment for the years I've spent as Caius prostitute."

She turned again and strode out of the room and I smiled inwardly, she reminded me somewhat of Bella Swan, the same arrogance, the same self confidence. I wondered if they would meet and if they did would they take to each other?

Athenadora

Having succeeded in my mission I excused myself and ran to catch up with the girl before she left.

"Stop Jenny please, just for a moment,"

She hesitated then stopped and waited for me.

"Here, I think you deserve this for all you've been through."

I handed her a brown envelope.

"There's no need for you to see Sulpicia, half Caius personal fortune is in that account. I don't care what you do with it, that's for you to decide. Will you do something for me though?"

"What?"

"Tell Bella to do her worst to the Volturi but spare Carlisle and Esme Cullen, they were played by the best, by Alice but she too has a backer if not a guide, he styles himself the Lord of Mischief but he goes by a more familiar name too, Aro Volturi. Perhaps she should be looking to punish him too but that's for her to decide. I am truly sorry for what happened to you and I hope you and your brother seek revenge."

"What about you? Why should I trust anything you say?"

"I don't have a good reason so you must decide for yourself. Good luck and again I'm so sorry. I wish I could have helped sooner but Caius was a brutal and cunning man and I feared for my own safety".


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Five

Garrett

I'd been standing on the porch as the conversation started so I was in a good position to see that we were too late to move,

"Too late Bella, Demetri is already here and he isn't alone."

"Right, you three get in the house and keep quiet."

Edward looked as if he might argue but Peter grabbed him by the arm and threw him to me on the porch. As I pushed him inside I whispered a warning in his ear,

"You make a sound and I'll kill you myself or hand you straight over to Demetri. Would you rather be here or in Volterra?"

He subsided and Emmett and Rose pulled him in and shut the door leaving us to greet our "guests"

Darius and The Major stood up between Demetri with his four Volturi guards and the ranch house while Bella dialled Volterra and asked to speak to Aro.

"Major"

"Demetri, can we help you?"

He looked round them at me and the ranch.

"I think you are protecting the Cullen runaways. I've come to take them to Volterra."

"I don't think so Demetri, things have changed."

"Really? I haven't heard anything so I carry on with my mission"

"You'll have to go through us first."

"That would be a pity Major but if it has to be that way then so be it"

He started forward as Bella called his name and held out the phone,

"Its Aro for you Demetri. I've just explained the situation to him and he is happy for them to remain in my "care" for now."

Jasper

I heaved a sigh of relief when Demetri handed the phone back to Bella nodding solemnly,

"Very well Bella. They are your prisoners...for now at least but tell them not to worry. I wont be far away and things could change at any time"

Once he had left I relaxed and we all sat down again,

"Well, that was intense, what did you tell Aro?"

"I merely pointed out that I was the injured party so I had first call on the prisoners. I also promised that they would return to Volterra eventually. We already decided we have to go back so it wasn't a lie."

"That's gonna please Eddy the Ass hole, serves the little fucker right."

Bella winked at Peter as he beamed at her,

"This is getting more fun by the hour."

Darius

So Bella had Aro under her thumb for now and she was using the advantage well. The door opened slowly and Rose and Emmett came out hand in hand to thank Bella for intervening on their behalf. She nodded and they sat down again as Edward slunk out looking annoyed.

"Well, at least we know where we stand now Bella. You sold us out to Aro without a second's thought."

"Edward, she just saved you from being dragged bodily to Italy. Don't you think you should be saying thank you?"

Edward scowled darkly at Charlotte but didn't say anything and I could see Bella wasn't the only one close to losing her temper. I didn't blame her and if it had been me I'd have called Demetri back and handed Edward over ready gift wrapped!

Bella

What I really wanted to do was kill Edward myself but I held back, so far even as more vampire than human I hadn't killed anyone except Caius and I had no regrets about that. Ignoring him everyone tried to speak at once and I got the message that Alice was responsible or at least behind it all so we sat on the porch as the sun went down and I listened to first Emmett, then Rose and Edward as they told me what Alice had said to them. I could hardly believe it but all the stories had the same message, this had all been a game to Alice and she had enjoyed it immensely. The ruination of my life, the torture Jasper had endured and not only at the Volturi's hands, the family divisions with Emmett and Jasper on one side and the rest on the other. It could all be laid at Alice's feet.

"All this just because she could? It was a sick game played by a few whacko vampires bored out of their minds? OK I accept that but I still think there's something more behind it, someone else if not pulling the strings then tugging at them gently from time to time."

Darius nodded,

"I know what you mean Bella, you get the feeling there's a ghostly presence behind her. I've done all I could, hacked as far in to the Players system as I can but I got almost nothing."

"Nothing? Then why bother telling us Darius? Surely we need to know what exactly is going on? Perhaps I should try to catch up with Alice and read her mind."

"Great fucking idea Cullen, shame its about two years too late now shut up before I ram my fist down your throat and give you an anal examination. You just don't fucking listen do you? Darius said almost nothing"

"Thank you Peter. Yes I got one clue and its nebulous. There is another Player but I don't think this person is an active one. I think he gives that ghostly nudge you were talking about Bella."

"Who? Do you have a name or is this just more hot air?"

That was it, Peter lunged for Edward the same time Darius did while the rest of us sat and watched. If he'd been human Edward would have died that day but as a vampire he was just badly mangled. When Peter and Darius sat back down after shaking hands Edward lay on the ground his arms twisted in a knot over his head effectively gagging himself while his legs lay a few feet away slowly edging back to his body.

"Edward, take some friendly advice and keep it shut from now on"

Rose tossed her silvery mane as she said this then turned back to Darius,

"Do go on. I apologise for my brother's lack of social graces."

"Accepted Rose. This shadow player has a name, The Lord of Mischief, but don't be fooled, he's not after a little light relief, this mischief is extremely dangerous."

"Do you have any idea who it might be Darius?"

He shook his head in answer to my question,

"Not really. I did wonder if it might be Caius at first but he's dead so that effectively rules him out. Of course it could be an unknown but I doubt it. Someone had a reason for nudging Alice so we need to look at what she's achieved. She's split the Cullen coven, ruined Bella's life, almost got The Major killed and set us up against the Volturi or for them depending on your point of view. So, anyone have any ideas?"

"I can't see it being about Bella. She was a human when this started and although she got dragged in I think its more likely to be the repercussions of her ill-treatment that are the desired effect."

Jasper

I hadn't said anything because I was slowly working through everything, it was all news to me except for the things Bella had told me and even they took some time to register. There was one thread running through the whole thing though and I wondered if anyone else had seen it yet. Peter looked at me suspiciously and I gripped Bella's hand more tightly, still terrified I would look round and she would be gone, even worse was the thought that I might turn to find Alice sitting in her place, her talon holding on tightly to me.

"Come on Major spit it out. You're too quiet and I know that look of old, you've thought of something."

I was about to answer when Darius phone rang and he took it from his pocket absently gazing at the screen. Whatever he saw on there had an immediate effect, he got to his feet and walked away quickly talking very low as he did so. We all looked after him but no one spoke except Edward who had freed himself and sat watching his legs fuse back on.

"What's he got het up about?"

Peter pointed a finger in his direction,

"One more fucking word from you and I'll rip your tongue out and burn it. Ask The Major what its like without one if you doubt it matters."

Edward subsided looking at Emmett and Rose for support but getting precisely zip.

When Darius came back he had a strangely triumphant look on his face and I knew he'd heard something useful.

"Sorry about that, go on Major, you were saying."

"The one person who has won so far isn't Alice but Aro Volturi. He got his hands on Carlisle and will get Edward eventually"

"I'll fucking gift wrap him for the bastard."

I smiled at Peters comment but Jasper just carried on as if Peter hadn't spoken,

"He's broken up the largest coven there was and as you just pointed out he almost got me killed."

"That was Caius, you said so yourself"

Darius got up again cursing,

"What exactly does it take to shut you up Cullen?"

Edward shrank back and I turned to him,

"Don't let Darius frighten you. Or Peter for that matter Edward..."

"Thank you Bella, its nice to have someone on my side.."

"No, you misunderstand. If you speak again you wont need to worry about either of them because I'll rip your tongue out myself"

"So you think this Lord of Mischief is Aro Volturi? It sounds like the kind of thing he'd delight in, working behind the scenes but how do we prove it?"

"We don't need to Garrett, we have a whistle-blower in the Volturi camp, none other than Athenadora, Caius widow."

"Now forgive me for appearing a little sceptical here but why the fuck would she be willing to dish the dirt on Aro? It was Bella who killed her mate."

"Not mate Peter, husband. No mate would take other women like he did."

"Like Sara and your sister?"

He nodded then waved his phone about,

"That was her on the phone. Athenadora got her released and she's on her way back to me. Athenadora also told her that Domino's master was Aro although I don't know if Alice knows that or not. So you see Major you called it right."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Six

Jasper

It was unanimously decided that we would take no action until Darius sister was safely with us so while Garrett, Peter, and Darius, went hunting together in the nearby city and Rose and Emmett went off with Charlotte to see the best hunting area Bella and I took advantage of the peace for a little down time. I was still really weak but I didn't want to hunt, just rest with my mate close to me. We went upstairs to the room Charlotte had always kept ready for me, even when Peter and I weren't speaking or so it seemed, because nothing had changed and my spare clothes still hung in the closet which was great because the ones I was wearing were the same ones the Volturi had stripped from me when I was dismembered and buried. The very thought of it was enough to make me shudder even now and Bella noticed. She pulled me down to sit beside her on the bed and sitting this close to her I felt so much better. All my pains were slowly drifting away and I felt a sense of peace and of being at home.

As I thought about this Bella lay her head on my shoulder and I slipped my arm around her as if it belonged there. She sighed and turned to touch her lips to my throat and the place they touched blazed fiercely. I gasped slightly so she raised her head to look at me.

"Are you in pain?"

"Only the best kind Bella."

Her smile showed she understood what that kiss had done and she wound her arms around me pulling my face close to hers until our lips met and we kissed. I could feel her hunger and love for me in that kiss and I returned it equally as hungrily. Sliding down we lay together on the bed and I found myself below her, her hands fumbling with the buttons on my shirt. I wanted to stop her before she realised just how weak I really was but I couldn't make myself do it. She felt the tension in my body and hesitated,

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, it's just, I'm not sure my body is up to this just yet Bella and I really don't want to make a fool of myself"

"You could never do that, not in my eyes, and if nothing happens then I can wait. We have all the time in the world now, don't we?"

She smiled and leaned over to kiss me,

"Do you trust me?"

I nodded,

"Then relax"

I lay back down and tried to relax, hard as that was turning out to be.

Bella

I continued undoing the buttons then pulled the shirt out of his pants and opened it. As my fingers touched his pale skin I felt his muscles tense. I could see the scarring and feel it as ridges under my fingertips. The strange thing was that I was far more interested in the sensations washing over me as I touched his naked skin.

"You feel beautiful."

I lowered my head once more and touched his chest with my lips at which point he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close so my hair fanned out across the surface of his skin.

"God that feels good but Bella..."

I stopped his words with a kiss and he closed his eyes again but I knew his skin was super sensitive and I smiled as it shuddered beneath my touch.

Jasper

This girl was driving me crazy and despite my weakness I felt myself stiffen and knew that I was barely in control of my emotions or actions. Bella's craving for me and her love were not helping matters and as her lips touched my bare flesh once more I felt my control slip away. Whatever happened happened but I had to try, I needed her so badly. I twisted so I was now kneeling above her, my thighs on either side of her waist as I hurriedly undid the buttons on her own shirt and pulled it away with one hand. Her skin was so soft and warm as I traced her ribcage with my fingers trying desperately to calm myself but losing the battle a little more with every rise and fall of her breasts.

Bella

I watched as Jasper's eyes darkened and knew it was desire causing the change As his cool fingers touched my skin I shuddered and gasped but then his lips were on mine as his hand ripped away my bra and caressed my breasts. His lips broke free of mine and trailed butterfly kisses down my throat and across each breast as he tried with difficulty to undo my jeans with only one hand. Deciding I needed him as much as he obviously needed me I helped him, wriggling out of them to lay naked before his gaze.

"I think you have an unfair advantage Jasper Hale"

He smiled and groaned again as my fingers brushed his belly as I removed his own jeans revealing just how much he was aroused. I pulled him down to lie on top of me so I could kiss him again and enjoy the feel of his arousal beating against my belly as I squirmed my body to make it easy for him to enter me. There was little pain, I was too wet and ready for him and then suddenly he was there, deep inside me and the sensations came so thick and fast they took my breath away and had my whole body aflame with desire. He gasped my name holding himself away so he could look at me but the need for blood and weakness from his terrible ordeal was taking its toll on his performance and I pulled him down taking his weight on my body,

"It's OK Jasper, we've got all the time in the world, I love you."

We lay together enjoying the peace and feeling of satisfaction until his thirst became intolerable then we showered together quickly and dressed. I watched in the mirror as he pulled on fresh clothes hating that his wonderful body was hidden again but he felt my emotions because he turned to me smiling with a look of mischief on his face,

"Don't worry, I intend to repeat this as often as I can but if I don't hunt I won't have the energy to raise a smile let alone anything else."

"You know if, well when, I ever tried to imagine what the first time would be like I never imagined this in my wildest dreams. It was so wonderful I still feel as if I'm floating"

His grin got bigger,

"Well Ma'am I can assure you that when 'I'm completely healed it will be even better."

I threw a pillow at him and of course he caught it and threw it back. We could have stayed like this, in a state of excitement and euphoria for hours but we both felt the thirst and knew we needed to hunt so we went out together to hunt as a couple for the first time and that too was more wonderful than I could have imagined. As a hunter he was both magnificent and sexy and of course one thing led to another and this time his body was ready so we were the last back, just in time to see Darius sister arrive.

**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who takes the time to read my stories and review them. It may not seem like it but I read every one and they spur me on to keep writing. I'll be back to normal, or as normal as I ever get, on Wednesday. Again, thank you. Jules x**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Seven

Darius

I drove to the airport to meet my sister but when she emerged from the terminal I could see that her time in Volterra had scarred her. She was no longer the sweet excited girl I had seen off on her travels. No this woman had a hardness in her eyes and a bitter twist to her mouth although she smiled when she recognised me and ran over to hug me in greeting. As we drove back I explained the situation to her,

"But if it makes you happy we can leave and find a new life somewhere. Just tell me what I can do"

She sat back in her seat and a strange sound issued from between her lips, part sob. part laugh.

"Caius is dead Darius and you have a part to play in helping your friends. As for me, I'd like to thank Bella for freeing me from his clutches but what happens after that I have no idea. I don't think I will ever be the girl I once was."

Such words coming forth from the mouth of a beautiful young woman almost broke my heart, she had changed so much.

Bella

I was curious to see the girl Caius had kept more or less as a sex slave for so long. Would she be bitter and hard or would she have the strength to put it behind her and not let it ruin the rest of her life. After all there was someone out there for her if she could go forward and find him. Perhaps she would feel better knowing Caius was dead but I didn't know and when we saw the car drive up I took a deep breath and walked down the steps with Charlotte to greet her. Darius sister was a stunner, a dark-haired beauty with a dazzling smile but I could see it was an effort for her to keep it there. Darius introduced us and she stepped forward to take my hands in hers,

"I want to thank you for freeing me from Caius and in return I want to help you. Athenadora told me something to pass on to you Bella. The Lord of Mischief is none other than Aro Volturi. I hope this makes sense to you because it baffled me."

"Yes it makes sense, it also means a return trip to Volterra soon but come and meet the others."

She returned to Darius side and took his hand allowing herself to be led inside to meet the others. As she went in Jasper came out and they exchanged a short greeting before he bounded down the steps to my side.

"Beautiful isn't she?"

He shrugged and I realised that he genuinely hadn't noticed her as a woman. I couldn't believe it but he just took me in his arms.

"No woman could be as beautiful as you are in my eyes. We heard by the way. What Athenadora told her. So Aro is behind it all? We were right in our guesses?"

"I don't think Aro set this up although I think once he realised what Alice was doing he was happy to give her a nudge in the right direction. Maybe he had someone keeping an eye on things and reporting back to her, after all she couldn't possibly keep tabs on everything that was happening personally."

"Yes I think you're right. So what do we do next?"

"Find Alice."

"That's easier said than done Bella."

"I know but with Darius contacts and yours maybe we can get a clue as to where she is."

"It's worth a try but if I were her I'd have left the country if I saw that things were beginning to unravel."

"OK so lets tell the others."

Peter

Darius was a different man when he was with his sister, more relaxed and easy to get along with and she had survived her enslavement surprisingly well. We'd all heard Athenadora's message and I knew Bella wouldn't let it lie but when she came in to tell us we were going to trace Alice first I was slightly surprised. It meant leaving Aro and his spies free to report on our actions, still she seemed to know what she was doing so I sat to listen. Darius nodded his assent,

"I'll get on it now. I have a few contacts abroad too."

He went to his bag and pulled out a small laptop which he set up and soon his fingers were flashing across the keys. I pulled out my cell and soon we were all working everyone we knew looking for clues as to Alice's whereabouts. It was slow going and wherever she was she had been very careful to cover her tracks. I knew it didn't matter how long it took, sooner or later she would slip up and I just hoped she didn't see us coming. I really didn't want to chase the fucking bitch round the globe!

It was a week before we finally got a break and it was of course Darius who found the faint trail in cyber space.

"Folks, I think I may have got something. There was a passenger who left for Russia a month ago, a Miss Grandaj Ludanto."

"A Miss what?"

"It means greatest player in Esperanto."

"That sounds like the kind of word game Alice might enjoy. So a trip to Russia then?"

"Actually Peter no. She only stayed there two weeks before moving on to Japan."

"OK well I've never been there either so I'm game."

"She's not there any longer either but she was using another name this time, Miss Alicia Laludo"

"And I'm guessing that means something significant to you?"

"La ludo is the game in Esperanto."

"Do you think she's leaving a deliberate trail for us? Maybe she thought we'd follow her around the world."

"Well she's right out of fucking luck then Rose. Where is she now Darius?"

He shook his head,

"I'm still looking, I'll find her again don't worry."

Edward

I was largely ignored now and made the most of it staying clear of Peter and Garrett in particular. It galled me to see Jasper and Bella so close although even I could see they belonged together. I sat quietly reading a book when my cell phone vibrated. Looking round I saw no one seemed to have noticed and I strolled outside, only Garrett's eyes following me but he didn't get up from his seat. Taking my phone out I looked at the screen, there was one new message and the number was Alice's. I flicked through until I could read it,

"Edward, I know you are all busy looking for me but I think this time I was just too clever. Tell the others the game is over and I win. So long as they leave me alone I'll return the favour. Thank you for making it so much fun. "

I sent her one back,

"Don't you realise Carlisle and Esme are condemned to death and the rest of us wanted by the Volturi all because of your game?"

"Of course. If the stakes weren't high it wouldn't have been such fun. Besides Aro won't kill them or you. He values Carlisle's friendship and your gift too much for that. As for Esme, well she'll live because Carlisle does. As for the others, they still have their relationship so they should think themselves fortunate and be fair Edward, I never lied to Jazz. I told him Bella was his mate and that she'd find him. I just omitted to tell him how long the process would take. Must go now, Domino xx


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Eight

Darius

I knew Alice was in a system somewhere but where? Emmett had joined me with his computer and we trolled the depths of the dark web after drawing a blank through normal channels.

"Do we have any idea of a name she might use? It wont be a casual one, she's trying to hide now."

"She told me it was over and as long as we don't hunt her she'll leave us in peace"

Peter looked at Edward in disbelief,

"You have to be the only one in this room who believes the bitch. I wouldn't trust her to turn a light out and she isn't going to stop until she's fucked us all royally. Now shut up unless you have anything constructive to say or do you want more of what you got last time?"

Edward went back to his corner, ignored by everyone again, how could someone so supposedly intelligent be so gullible?

Rose came to watch over Emmett's shoulder as he tried all the different combinations of names she might use with no luck. I was still checking passenger flight manifests, all flights that left Japan in the past month. I was looking for a lone passenger but of course there were plenty of them and each one had to be traced to their destination so they could be eliminated.

Rose

I racked my brains for some clue to help the guys and suddenly I remembered something she'd said to me a long time ago.

"I traced my family you know, they announced my death the day I was committed, isn't that cruel? I had a sister, a little sister and she never knew I lived, I was just a headstone to her. Do you like the name Mattie? That's what she was called, Mattie Mae Brandon. Life is so cruel sometimes. She got married and had two little girls of her own and I never met my nieces, Elizabeth and Eliza Alice Scott. She named one of her daughters for me, isn't that sweet? Eliza Alice."

"Try Elizabeth or Eliza Scott."

I explained why as Darius tapped combinations of these names into the computer and waited for the search to finish.

"Yes, got you Alice. An Elizabeth Scott flew from Japan to Darwin and an Eliza Fitzgerald flew from Sydney to India the following week.

"Just a minute, how do we know these are the same person?"

"Simple Peter, Elizabeth Scott was Alice's nieces name. Eliza was her other niece and the author Fitzgerald's first name was Scott."

"Fuck me what a tangle. Why didn't she just use Ann Smith or something?"

"Too simple for her tastes."

Peter nodded at my answer to that question then Darius interrupted us,

"Just a second everyone. OK...I have a Pleasance Liddell on a flight from India to England."

"OK I'll buy it... this is?"

"The name of the real girl that Alice in Wonderland was based on."

"Darius how do you know all this shit? It's not fucking natural."

"I read a lot Peter now shut up and let me see what happens in England. Right no sign of anyone who might be her flying anywhere so lets just assume for a moment that she crossed the channel and flew from France or maybe Holland or Germany. This could take a while folks."

He was wrong it took only two days to trace her on from Belgium to Alaska.

"Right, she could fly, sail or drive back into Canada and I'm not sure we can trace her further without more to go on. Would she stay in Alaska or pass through Canada?"

"Alice has a small place in Toronto, she thinks its secret but I found the paper trail while I was trying to see what she was up to. That's how I found out about the ranch."

"Then I think we should assume she's using it for now. I think a trip to Toronto is called for"

Everyone nodded at Bella's suggestion and we made plans to cross the border and split into three groups. That way it would be more difficult to track us all and if she really couldn't see Bella better still. Garrett went with Emmett, Edward, and Rose, Darius and his sister went with Charlotte and Jasper and myself went with Peter. The house Alice had bought was close to the border and in the centre of a lake so it wouldn't be easy to launch a surprise attack but by the same token it would be difficult for Alice to escape quietly.

Jasper

I felt well enough now but I was still a little slow and that's why I wanted Peter with us. He appreciated this but he didn't say anything just kissed Char goodbye and we split up, crossing the border when we reached it as separate groups. I doubted Alice would be looking for us separated but we'd see. If she was alarmed and ran we'd just keep on after her until we caught up. It had been agreed we would approach from different directions and hopefully confuse her early warning system, if she had one. The house sat in the middle of the island and there was a small motorboat tied to a tiny wooden pier so maybe she was still there. We waded into the water from a small stream that fed the lake under the cover of trees and swam underwater right to the island. There was no cover this side so we waited in the water for the sunset. The night was dark and moonless by the time we hauled ourselves onto the island and putting our clothes back on having stripped and putting them in plastic bags to keep dry we made our way to the house. There were lights on and peering in I saw the place was booby trapped. Man traps were scattered about the floor and there were suspicious wires attached to the window and door frames. So she knew someone was coming but did she know how many?

Peter

At The Majors signal I crept round to check out the other windows and doors. All were wired and there were not only man traps but also other traps and these were more worrying because they seemed to be attached to incendiary devices, she was sneaky but was she still here? I saw a slight movement of the drapes upstairs and drew back to watch. Yes, she was, watching from the upper storey so she must believe her traps would be enough. Had she seen us all? I saw her move again just a little and looked in the direction she was gazing to see Emmett, Rose and Garrett appear just visible if you looked really hard. They were approaching very slowly and then suddenly there was a deep rumble and the ground beneath their feet opened and they fell, quite a distance from the sound of it. That meant they would be out of action until they could free themselves. We were down to two groups already and the attack hadn't even started yet! She moved and I lost sight of her so I edged round the building until I saw a slight movement from another upper window. She knew exactly where we were and now her traps were being sprung. There was a huge explosion as the other team came into view and body parts rained down, strike team two, at least until they reassembled themselves and that could take some time. It left only the three of us to capture or kill her, the kind of odds I preferred so long as she didn't have another trap ready for our little party.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Forty Nine

Alice

It was wonderful when a plan came together and this one had. I knew Jazz would be too weak to start anything and Bella would stay at his side so I could discount them. I had checked my future and seen two other groups coming for me which was why I had bought and adapted this island. Soon I would be home in Spain and enjoying the sun, thinking of a new game although one that could top this would be incredibly hard to Peter and Charlotte, Garrett and Darius were out of the way I could breathe more easily. The group that had been blown to pieces would recover in time but I would be long gone. The other group, well they were less lucky because the brick lined root store they had fallen into had been made waterproof so I could fill it with gasoline. It was too deep to jump out of and the sides were sheer and slippery.

As I passed on my way out I would finish the job with a lighted spill. I thought this group might include my sister and brothers but that couldn't be helped. I didn't see who would be appearing from which direction so they had to take pot luck. I grabbed my bags, now all I needed was to escape before the survivors were able to contact Bella and Jazz. I wanted to be well away when they came to visit. Not being able to see Bella or him any longer I was forced to rely to a large extent on intuition and the Lord of Mischief's spies currently working on my behalf. One day I must find out his or her real identity and thank them personally.

Peter.

I waited back against the wall close to the door leading down a path to the pier and stopped breathing. I didn't want to raise any alarms for her and it wasn't long before I heard the door open on well oiled hinges and a shadow stepped out shutting the door again quietly before heading towards the place where the others disappeared into the ground. I followed her watching for the two others to join me. I wasn't going to act until she reached the boat but then I smelled gasoline and saw a spark followed by a glow. The bitch had doused them in gasoline and now she was going to set them alight so I leapt on her back dousing the flame on the damp grass as we fell and grabbed her tight around the rib cage trapping her arms by her sides.

"Trick or treat!"

She hissed in fright and anger and struggled fiercely knowing she was fighting for her life but I was an old hand at fighting and she couldn't get enough purchase to swing round or dislodge my grip. Only when she saw Bella and The Major appear in front of her did she stop struggling cursing under her breathing,

"Now that's not very ladylike is it?"

I hauled her to her feet and pushed her into The Majors arms.

"I have to get the others out of that pit before they end up barbecued"

Bella

At last I was confronting the real author of my misery and I couldn't wait to kill the bitch but I wanted her to suffer first.

"Peter, don't empty the gas out I might have a use for it later."

He nodded smiling wickedly at Alice.

"How did you get here? I didn't see you. You should be weak and helpless after your treatment Jazz. It's not fair."

"Fair Alice? None of this was fair, what you did to me wasn't fair, what you did to your family wasn't fair. You are a psychopath, and a dangerous one at that."

Alice smiled serenely no longer struggling against Jaspers grip but pushing her body into his and I felt my temper already high raise still further.

"Remember this Jazz, how well we fit together? How you enjoyed rolling around naked with me, how our bodies complemented each other? Is she really as good as I was? Bella you should be thanking me, after all I did what I promised and brought you together and after all the trials and tribulations you will appreciate each other that much more."

She leaned back and planted a kiss on Jasper's cheek and I grabbed hold of her pulling her away from my mate and slapping her so hard her head flew to one side. She turned back rubbing her cheek with one hand,

"So, the fragile and weak little human has teeth after all. You'll need them you know. Have you slept with Jazz yet? He likes it rough, the rougher the better and its all down to the things Maria and I taught him."

This time when I slapped her I made sure my nails raked grooves in her oh so pretty face.

"Alice whatever you say makes no difference to the way I feel about Jasper. The fact you were as sick and warped as Maria is nothing to be proud of. What I'd like to know before I kill you is why?"

"Why?"

"Why you did all this to people who loved you and were your friends."

"Oh that old chestnut again. You'll find out in time Bella that immortality can become tedious. I became bored even before I met Jazz and I was approached by one of the Players asking if I'd like to join them. I was intrigued and I've never looked back. I treat you all like pawns in chess to be sacrificed for the bigger prize."

"And what was that?"

"The accolades of my fellow players and the satisfaction that I can play everyone as I like. Bella you should try it...but no, you are much too principled to attempt manipulation. I found I could make almost anyone do exactly what I wanted them to, provided I gave them the right motivation. Look at you two, I had you running when I said run and hiding when I said hide."

"So it didn't bother you that the man you had been sleeping with, the man you said you loved was in pain and ultimately tortured?"

"No, but I have to admit the torture wasn't my idea. That was all Jane's doing but it was a good idea and Caius almost wet himself when she suggested it."

I mentally added Jane to my hit list and smiled inwardly, I was determined that anyone who had a part in Jaspers torture was going to pay.

I lost patience with Alice, she was totally amoral, she had no feeling of her own guilt or the pain and damage she had caused. Peter came back with Emmett who had rinsed most of the gasoline out of his clothing which were now dripping wet.

"I left the others washing off then we're going to help the others she blew up. Emmett wanted to speak to Alice and I left the pit just the way I found it, minus the little fishes swimming around in it that is."

I nodded and Peter went back to help the girls and Edward, well maybe not Edward unless he planned on putting us all out of his misery and drowning him. Alice smiled at Emmett,

"I underestimated you brother. Under that buffoon exterior is a sharp mind and a determined one. It was interesting to see you work around my blocks to help your dear brother and Bella. I never did manage to split you and Rose up did I? But I gave it my best shot. My one real failure in all this"

Emmett stepped forward so they were toe to toe.

"You know something Alice, I've never been in the presence of pure evil before but that's exactly what you are and the sooner you are dead the better and safer for the rest of us."

"True Emmett but I don't think you have it in you to commit murder, let Jazz do that. After all it's what he's best at, savagery."

I didn't wait for any response just grabbed one arm, Emmett took the other, and between us we frog marched her to the pit of gasoline and I took a lighter from my pocket.

"See Alice I even came prepared"

"So I see. Can I ask one question though?"

"Go on"

"What about Carlisle and Esme? I can't see what you plan for them. If nothing else they should be punished for their gullibility, they believed everything I fed them so they didn't think very highly of you but then neither did you parents... did they? Doesn't that make you wonder how people really saw you? It would me."

I didn't answer just pushed her backwards until she fell into the pit splashing around in the gasoline.

"You know something Alice. I don't care what people thought of me then, only what they think now and I have you to thank for that. Now go to hell"

I flicked the lighter and the gas vapours caught fire immediately, turning the sea of gas into a flaming crucible that turned Alice to ashes in a second.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty

Bella

We left the island as quickly as we could, not wanting to be caught by the humans who would come to investigate the fire which had been spectacular. Peter, Garrett, and Rose had collected the parts of Darius, his sister, and Charlotte, and they were already fusing back together but they all needed to hunt badly so we drove further into Canada until we hit a suitable area of wilderness then we split up, each group taking an injured friend along with them. Jazz and I were left with Edward and true to form he started the moment we three were alone.

"You know Aro will hit the roof when he finds out you've killed Alice He coveted her gift even more than mine."

"You make it sound like that is a strange thing Edward besides which I don't give a shit about Aro's feelings."

"Well perhaps you should Bella, he still wields the power in our world and you'd do well to remember that. I might be able to talk him round for you though. He'll listen to me."

"Oh good, I'll remember that Edward thank you. Now why don't you just find somewhere out of the way and chill out."

"I'm going with you to Volterra. Someone has to speak up for Carlisle and Esme. Especially after the damage you did Bella."

Jasper got up very slowly and I couldn't see his face but his expression terrified Edward who back- pedalled so fast he tripped over a rock and went sprawling. Next minute Jasper was on him like an angry lion and I had to pull him off but not before he had taken several bites out of Edwards shoulder and neck. Edward scrambled away holding his injured neck and cursing loudly,

"He's an animal Bella, not safe for you to be around."

I laughed as Jasper spun in my arms to kiss me and sweep me off my feet.

"Well Edward, guess what. I love this wild animal so live with it."

I also knew that had Jasper wanted Edward dead he would be a pile of ashes by now.

Peter

When we were all back again we started making plans, it was a given that Bella and The Major would return to Volterra but we needed a few days to heal first.

"There's no need for you all to come. You've done too much already and its greatly appreciated but..."

The Major hushed her with a tender kiss,

"Bella, its how it works for us, we're comrades as well as friends and no one leaves in the middle of a fight, not even with the Volturi."

"Especially not one with the Volturi, not if there's a chance Aro might get his head handed to him. Let me tell you something, there is no way I'm missing that fucking scene, no sir"

Bella smiled at me but I could see she still wasn't convinced we were all serious.

"Bella, I know you haven't seen the best of our race but we are fellow warriors and a fight with one is a fight with all, it's the creed we live by. Not one of us would walk away with a fight unfinished. At least that's myself, Charlotte, Darius, and Garrett. I can't speak for Emmett and Rose or Darius sister of course."

Emmett stood up pulling Rose with him,

"We'd very much like to join your brotherhood, it would be an honour."

"Brotherhood?"

All the females chorused in unison!

"OK fellowship, how about that?"

"Still sexist Peter."

"Oh fuck Rose, not that old one again. Look you girls call yourselves whatever the fuck you want, then let us know what you decide, OK?"

"Thanks Peter, we will.

Bella

After this we split up into couples with Garrett, Darius, and his sister, volunteering to keep an eye on Edward although he made it very clear he wished to stay close to me.

"Eddie old chap we don't give a monkeys fuck about what you want. Let's just say you are on a very short leash and it wouldn't take much for any one of us to say fuck it and kill you so for now shut your mouth and follow Darius. Understood?"

Edward glared at Peter but he didn't vocalise any objection which was probably just as well and followed Darius and the other two away into the forest.

"That was good of Darius to give us a little privacy, especially as 'I'm sure he wants to spend time with Diana, they have a lot of catching up to do."

"I'm not sure he offered out of the goodness of his heart Bella. Darius has a few things he wants to discuss with Edward."

"Oh. Do you think Edward will be safe?"

"No, but then I can't think of anyone Edward will be safe with, not in our party anyway. For now lets forget about Edward and the others. I promised you that when I was fully healed I'd show you just how incredible I am in bed. Well we don't have the bed but we do have the privacy and a beautiful sky as a roof so what do you say?"

I was undressed before he finished speaking and true to his word he showed me just how good he really was and I forgot everything except my mate and how much I loved him.

Jasper

I had been very nervous about this because the first time I made love to Bella was almost a disaster, my body was so weak I almost lost it and I was scared the same thing might happen again but I needn't have concerned myself. The moment I saw her beautiful body my own reacted just the way I'd hoped and as I lost myself within her it was as if we had always been this close. The only thing that niggled in the back of my mind were Alice's words about my savagery, how I liked it rough and I tried very hard to be as gentle as possible until Bella took my face between her hands and gazed deep into my eyes,

"Stop thinking about Alice's words Jazz and concentrate on me. You are a lover as well as a warrior and you keep the two separated with ease, now relax."

I did and we spent the rest of that day and all night naked in each others arms, both greedy for more and giving as much as we received, my beautiful mate Bella.

Bella

We had only just dressed when the others started arriving back, first Rose and Emmett and although they didn't say much they both wore knowing smiles which I just returned. Peter and Charlotte were next and they too, looked as if hunting had been a secondary activity. When the others arrived I knew that something or things had happened because Edward was extremely quiet and found a spot slightly away from us to sit gazing out across the trees. Garrett on the other hand looked remarkably happy and when I saw he was holding Diana's hand I understood, he had found his mate and I was happy for them, they looked so good together. Darius winked at me then came to sit with us,

"Well it looks as if we're ready to beard the lion in his den now Major."

"I see Garrett and Diana hit it off"

Darius nodded smiling over at them,

"I was really worried her ordeal might have put her off men altogether but within an hour she and Garrett were talking like old friends and look at them now, I'm happy and it gave me a little time alone with the resident idiot."

He nodded over at Edward,

"What did you say to him? He looks terrified."

"It was more the way I said it I think really Bella. You see Peter is loud and profane but he lacks the cutting edge. I'm more like The Major here. I talk quietly and matter of fact but I just explained exactly what I would do to him if he opened his mouth once more and annoyed either of you. I even offered him a small demonstration but he assured me he'd got the message loud and clear but we'll see. I'd like to keep him close if that's OK with you and Bella".

I nodded and shot another look at my ex but his eyes were lowered, he knew we were talking about him but he didn't react.

"That's a good idea Darius carry on"

And then we made our plans for the trip to Volterra.


	52. Chapter 52

**Having a lot of problems posting chapters, they show as posted but some readers can't access them. I will be posting new stories on TWCS as well for this reason. Thanks Jules x**

Chapter Fifty One

Bella

We decided to play Aro at his own game and let him think he had the upper hand, no doubt he would want any confrontation to take place on home turf so I'd let him win that one and I wouldn't let on that we knew of his involvement in Alice's little game. I tried to persuade Darius to stay back with Diana, after all surely she'd had enough of Volterra already but it seemed the warrior code meant a lot to her too. Secretly I think she was hoping that Aro would meet his match with us and I intended to do all I could to make her dream come true. Also, she wasn't going to let Garrett out of her sight which seemed to suit him just fine.

"What about the Cullens Bella?"

"The jury is still out on them but I wouldn't let Aro execute them for sheer stupidity or gullibility and I guess that's all they are really guilty of although it seems much more"

"Well I think you are being extremely generous Bella. Personally I'd be itching to light the pyre if they'd done it to me."

I understood Charlotte's words but I knew to kill them would hurt Rose and Emmett deeply and I really thought they'd paid any debt to me. I smiled reassuringly at the two of them.

"I'm sure we can come to some less drastic understanding."

Edward opened his mouth then saw Darius raise an eyebrow questioningly and shut it quickly. I knew he was going to ask about himself but I thought I'd let him stew a bit longer. Did he think I was calculating and cold enough to have him put to death for the same crime his "parents" were guilty of?

Edward

I didn't want to go to Volterra, I didn't want to go anywhere near Italy when Bella and Aro clashed as I knew they would. She was confident in her ability to best him but I wondered if she really knew what he was capable of, for that matter did any of us? We all knew he was ruthless and utterly devoid of any real scruples but there were rumours that compared to the Aro of old, the one who had formed the Volturi along with Marcus and later Caius, he was a pussy cat. That Aro had been much more of a monster. I didn't want to find out it that were true and I had thought about making a run for it but I was scared of Darius. It wasn't that I couldn't read his mind, I could only too easily, it was what lurked inside his head that scared me most. Darius was a killing machine very much like Jasper and his thoughts were equally as dark making my skin go even colder and my body shudder. No, I preferred to stay out of his mind and of course that put me at a disadvantage. All I could do was wait and watch, perhaps there would be the possibility of escape on the way.

Again we were travelling in several groups and again I was ordered to stay with Darius, Garrett, and Diana. Peter and his mate would travel with Emmett and Rose leaving Bella and Jazz to travel alone. We would go on two separate flights. Bella, Jasper, and my group would fly direct to Pisa arriving in two days time while the others would fly via Rome and drive to meet us. I didn't think Aro would be so naïve as to watch only the Pisa flights but if it made the others feel better I wasn't going to point this little fact out to them. I had tried speaking to Rose and Emmett but they were firmly on Bella's side even if it meant some form of punishment for the rest of us. They'd seen what she was capable of, did they really think she had forgiven any of us? The old adage "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" applied in spades to Bella Swan but they were too blind to see it.

Carlisle

We had heard rumours that Caius Volturi was dead and Bella was returning to Volterra but isolated as we were in our suite, no longer free to roam as we once had, we could only find out snippets. Most of the guard we came in contact with refused to speak at all.

"Do you think Bella killed Caius? I understand his wife freed Darius sister after his death. It could mean there is a split developing Carlisle and maybe it will aid us."

"If there was going to be a split it would have been between Aro and Caius not Marcus. No, I fear Aro has what he has always wanted. Direct and sole power over our world."

"What about Marcus? Doesn't he count at all?"

"Marcus may disagree with Aro's decisions and actions but he cannot act against his former brother in law, Aro made sure of that after killing his own sister."

"So that's true then? Not just a myth?"

"No, I'm afraid it's the truth Esme and a man who could do that could do anything at all."

"You know I've been thinking Carlisle and I really wish we could go back and do things differently, with Edward and Bella I mean. We crucified the poor girl on Alice's say so, why didn't we ever question her, check the truth of what she said? I think even worse was the fact that Charlie and Renee both believed your accusations and not Bella, their own daughter."

I was afraid this topic would come up sooner or later and I knew I would have to come clean.

"Esme, you know how good I am with my human patients, persuading them to agree to surgery or take certain treatments?"

"Yes of course, its one of the things that makes you such a popular doctor, the number of patients you save."

"Well I have a gift of my own although I only ever use it for good or at least I did until I spoke to Charlie about Bella."

She put a hand to her mouth, her eyes widening with shock as she understood my meaning,

"You used your gift to make Charlie believe you, to think the worst of his own daughter? Oh Carlisle how could you? I find it incredible you should do something like that. You have to explain to Bella, so she understands her father would never have believed you otherwise."

"Do you really think it will make any difference after so long? That is if she will even listen to me."

"I don't know but we must try to explain things to her."

"Even if we do it's too late Esme, the damage is done and she's now a vampire so she can't go back to her parents even should she wish to."

"What have we done? We always prided ourselves on being different, on our ability to live among the humans and help them but when it came down to it we were as bad as the rest who kill humans for food. The only difference is that we left our victim alive to live with the bitterness and pain."

I wanted to argue my corner but I couldn't for the simple reason that Esme was right, at least about me. I was exactly the monster I'd prided myself on rising above.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty One

Aro

Word came in that Alice was dead, well it had always been a real risk, she played hard and brutally and once Bella and The Major found out she was responsible for everything she didn't really stand a chance. Her gift had been valuable but it was never going to be within my grasp, she knew how I felt and she'd made that quite clear. The trouble with collecting her for the Volturi was that she always saw us coming! Now it was likely Bella would be back but whether to see justice served or to plead for the Cullens lives I didn't know. I told Marcus what had happened and he shrugged,

"We'll be lucky to escape this with our own lives brother. Especially if they find out you were involved from the outset."

"How did you know that Marcus?"

He laughed at my discomfort,

"Aro, I may not be able to act on the intelligence that I gather but almost nothing escapes my scrutiny but in this case it was Athenadora who told me. Caius was suspicious and as she was the computer expert of the two of them she found out but never told him, only me."

"You'd do as well to keep it to yourself Marcus."

"Or what Aro? What exactly is there left for you to threaten me with? I have no one and my own life is valueless to me so tell me brother what will you threaten me with exactly?"

I didn't answer mainly because I couldn't, he was right.

"We need a united front Marcus, especially after Caius murder, or should I say execution, at Bella's hand. We don't want the peasants feeling they can revolt with impunity now do we?"

"Personally I couldn't care less but I am interested to see what Bella will decide. Maybe she can put an end to my misery, but if so I'd like to see you go before me brother. Caius was a corrupt and evil thug but you've done much worse over the centuries and I think you too should pay."

"Never the less..."

He interrupted me,

"Of course, I have no choice, I know that, but I can always dream dear brother"

I made a mental note to check with Chelsea that she was keeping on top of Marcus, I couldn't afford to lose his loyalty now.

When the call came I was ready for it,

"Aro, we need to talk"

"Of course Bella, you are always welcome in Volterra"

"I don't think so, not this time Aro. I'd rather you visited us at the ranch. You know where it is after all"

"While I would like to be able to agree I'm afraid that will not be possible. Ruling our sometimes turbulent world requires our constant attention."

"Very well. We will be with you tomorrow"

After she disconnected I realised she had agreed far too easily and that made me suspicious. When I told Marcus he smiled,

"I think perhaps that was just what Bella expected and planned for. You are playing directly in to her hands brother. We know what she is capable of, do you really want that power back here at our very heart? Still its too late to back out now but I suggest you have the guard on standby although I don't really see what they are able to do if Bella decides to cause mayhem. It should be interesting."

The very next day Bella and her group of "friends" appeared in Volterra and when we joined them in the audience chamber the sight was slightly intimidating and I was glad I had Renata at my back. With Bella and The Major were the remaining members of the Cullen family, Darius and his sister, Garrett, and Peter and Charlotte Whitlock.

"How nice to see so many of your friends here Bella but I don't suppose this is a purely social visit."

"No it isn't. I heard some very disturbing news when I met up with Alice Cullen, or should I call her Domino?"

"I'm sorry? Is that name supposed to have some significance?"

"Perhaps Lord of Mischief will then?"

I didn't answer that, Bella knew a lot more than I gave her credit for and I was beginning to regret asking her here but it was too late for that. Before I could say anything else the doors opened and Athenadora came striding in with the witnesses from the Cullens trial.

"I'm sorry Athenadora but this is a private meeting. Perhaps you could come back later,"

"That's OK Aro I invited them, I thought we should have witnesses to the proceedings. Now we're just waiting for two more people. Ah here they come."

I turned again to see Carlisle and Esme enter looking confused and slightly afraid.

Bella

I was ready now,

"Aro. I thought the witnesses should hear the complete story of The Cullens and myself. Alice Cullen was the one responsible for the things that happened to all of us, she was playing a game, a sick game, but to her a game. However, she wasn't working totally alone. No, she had a silent partner who styled them self The Lord of Mischief, poetic isn't it? How did you come by that name Aro?"

He didn't answer straight away so I went on,

"Well we can always come back to that question. I gave witness against Carlisle and Esme because at the time I thought they were personally responsible for losing my self respect but they too were merely pawns. Guilty of no more than being extremely gullible and trusting of their daughter. For that reason I would ask that you reconsider your verdict and I ask that you consider another sentence too."

"And what would that be?"

The spokesman stepped forward to ask the question.

"Permanent exile from the human world to Volterra".

"I see, well we are always willing to discuss it."

"Before you do that I'd like to bring charges of my own against Edward Cullen and ask that for the same crimes he too stay permanently in Volterra. Also Aro Volturi, that he aided Alice Cullen in her game and as such is also responsible for the crimes they are charged with. As a leader of our world I believe his crime to be far more serious and I would like you to consider his sentence in that light. Whatever you decide I think we need a new ruling council to look after our world and I would like to give you some suggestions."

"Like yourself perhaps Bella? Or your friends here?"

I smiled and shook my head,

"Wrong again Aro. I was thinking perhaps Athenadora, and possibly Felix even but I do think that Marcus should be allowed to stay on as he knows the working of the system."

That stopped them all in their tracks.

"Perhaps you would like some time to discuss the matters?"

The witnesses, or more properly jury, filed out into the corridor and across to another chamber opposite while we sat to wait for their deliberations to end. They weren't gone as long as I expected but then they weren't aware they hadn't finished yet.

Jasper

It was really something to see, my mate taking on the might of Aro Volturi and I was enjoying every minute of it. Both Carlisle and Edward had attempted to approach Bella but Garrett, Emmett, Darius, and Peter, blocked their way.

"If I were you I'd sit back down and make like little baby mice or by the time the jury gets back they'll be too fucking late. We'll have already passed sentence and delivered justice."

I thought Esme would have liked to say something too but she just sat quietly looking at Bella with such guilt on her face that I'm sure Bella got the unspoken message. She gave no sign she had noticed any of them however, her eyes remained on the doors until the group of witnesses came back in when she turned her head to smile at me briefly before standing up to hear their decisions.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Three

Esme

I'd never seen Bella look so serious but she didn't glance over or make any sign that she was aware I was in the room and to my shame I couldn't find it in my heart to blame her. We had put her through a terrible ordeal and the fact that Alice had manipulated us was no excuse. We had allowed ourselves to be blinded by our daughter and Bella had paid a high price as a result, the loss of her good name and her fathers high regard which must have hurt the most. When the witnesses came back in Carlisle returned to my side and brought with him Edward who looked very uneasy. The spokesman, Antioch, remained standing and spoke directly to Bella, ignoring Aro who was looking furious.

"We have discussed the requests you have made and with more of the facts now available we are inclined to change the verdict on the three accused Cullens."

We hadn't realised Edward had been found guilty in absentia and neither did he by the look of shock that broke on his face.

"Thank you for that. Would you tell the accused of your new findings please."

The spokesman turned to us.

"For their crimes against you and their flagrant disregard for the laws of our world we find Esme and Carlisle Cullen guilty as charged and recommend a sentence of permanent exile in Volterra where their conduct can be monitored. As for Edward Cullen we find him also guilty as charged but recommend that as the individual who introduced you to our world his sentence should reflect that added guilt. We therefore suggest exile in Volterra but with the added proviso that his exile be within the citadel itself and under Corins influence. However if any of them break these terms they will face immediate death."

I almost collapsed with relief at hearing we weren't to die, a life in Volterra wasn't that bad although Edwards sentence was rather harsh but at least he would still have his life.

Bella

I was pleased with the sentences so far but I waited to hear what they had to say with regard to Aro who stood seemingly unconcerned by his peril or perhaps he thought they would refuse to pass sentence on him. Marcus sat watching the proceedings with a kind of bored indifference but now I understood why, he was as much a prisoner here in Volterra as Jenny had been.

"What do you have to say of Aro Volturi?"

The spokesmen and all other heads turned slowly to look at Aro,

"This was a more difficult decision to reach and I think we came to the best compromise that we could Bella."

I held my breath, would his power frighten them in to excusing his actions,

"Before passing any sentence on Aro Volturi there is another matter we would like to deal with first."

I had no idea where they were going with this but I was happy to go along for the moment.

"There is a crime which takes precedence over the one he stands found guilty of. We have considered the death of Didyme Volturi, Aro's sister and Marcus wife. Athenadora has furnished us with an eyewitness account of the crime and we find Aro Volturi guilty of premeditated murder. As this crime pre-dates the other we felt it should be dealt with first and as her husband is here in the room we would like to ask for his thoughts on sentencing."

The problem with this was that as Jasper had told me Marcus was under Chelsea's thrall and could not act against Aro.

"Very well but I think Marcus Volturi should be free to speak unrestrained. Could we ask Chelsea to join us?"

Aro started to protest but I cut across him and the spokesman of the witnesses asked that the guards in the room forced him to sit quietly until Chelsea arrived. The guards looked very uncomfortable and I could see them hoping that Aro would not be freed to take his revenge on them later if they obeyed. But they were saved from acting by Darius, Garrett, Peter, and Jasper, who went to stand by his chair forcing him to be seated while Rose spoke quietly to him, a warning or a threat I couldn't tell, because everyone was talking excitedly while they waited for proceedings to resume. The room had filled up rapidly, the newcomers filled in by those who had been here from the beginning and I wondered if any of the guards were still in place defending the citadel.

When Chelsea arrived the noise ceased like a speaker switched off and she looked around uneasily.

"Chelsea, it is the wish of these witnesses that you remove the block from Marcus Volturi so he can act independently."

She glanced at Aro who shook his head but I called her attention back to me,

"Chelsea, Aro isn't in control any longer, we are, so please do as you have been instructed."

With another look at Aro she nodded unhappily and although there was no visible sign of any difference Marcus stood up and smiled,

"Thank you Bella. I don't need these witnesses to pass sentence on my brother, I did that many years ago although I could never carry out that sentence. Now I am free to do so I would beg the witnesses indulgence."

I looked at the spokesman who glanced at the nodding heads behind him,

"You have it Marcus"

Aro tried to rise, he knew exactly what was coming, but Jasper and Darius held him down by the shoulders as Marcus approached with a broad smile.

"Aro I have waited centuries for this opportunity. This is for my imprisonment."

He wrenched Aro's right arm from its socket and threw it across the room. It was followed by the other and both legs as Aro screamed, still held in place by Darius and Jasper. Then he walked behind Aro and took hold of his brother's head between his hands,

"And this is for my dearest Didyme"

Aro's head came off with a terrible screeching sound and once Marcus had thrown this to join the rest he turned to the witnesses,

"Thank you."

It was a simple thanks but came from the heart. Rose and Charlotte gathered the pieces together and piled them up as Marcus struck a match and threw it on the heap watching with a satisfied smile as his brother became a pile of ashes and purple smoke.

Jasper

Darius and I took our places beside Bella once more and she continued,

"Marcus I think that you should stay on in Volterra as one of the rulers, unless you wish to leave or anyone else has any objections?"

She looked around but no one even looked as if they might object so he nodded a little sadly,

"I have nowhere else to go and no one left to me so I would like to stay on. However, if I stay on the ruling council I would ask that Athenadora be considered for a position here also."

Bella and the witnesses nodded,

"It seems we are all in agreement with that request so yes. Athenadora are you happy to take a position on the ruling body?"

"I am."

She took her place in her late husbands chair beside Marcus and they waited, unsure if Bella had quite finished.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Four

Carlisle

The room had gone very quiet as everyone waited to see what else Bella wanted but I thought I knew at least one person she hadn't finished with and when she asked for Jane Volturi to come and stand before the witnesses I knew I'd been right. Jane walked over arrogantly and stood there looking from one face to another and every face she gazed on went a little paler and looked troubled.

"Jane Volturi, you are accused of suggesting an outlawed method of torture for The Major. How do you plead?"

"I did what Caius wanted, I made your precious Major suffer so yes I did."

The witnesses looked at Bella and every one had the same expression, guilty.

"How do you find?"

The spokesman didn't need to discuss this with the others, Jane was universally hated and feared here in Volterra for her cruelty which she revelled in.

"Guilty as charged"

Bella didn't wait for anyone else to offer, she pounced before the echo of guilty had faded and Jane too became a smoking pile of ashes. She may have tried out her gift on Bella but if so it had no discernible effect and I waited for Alec to react but he just sat waiting, presumably for his turn to taste justice Bella style.

"Do you have a problem with the justice thus far handed out?"

He looked at Bella and shook his head, probably aware that if he had protested me might well join her!

Bella

The witnesses were dismissed at this point with my thanks and drifted away with the guards talking excitedly about the things they had witnessed. I walked over to where Marcus and Athenadora were talking quietly together,

"Thank you Bella for giving me the opportunity to avenge my beloved Didyme and stay on the ruling body here in Volterra."

"You are welcome Marcus but I need to speak to you about a couple of things. The sentences carried out on the Cullens will stand yes?"

"Yes they will"

"And Alec?"

They looked at the nervous boy and nodded,

"I think he may change a bit now he is out from the shadow of his sister, Alec himself is quite an intelligent boy."

"OK. I think that's about all."

"We will send you updates on the Cullens."

I shrugged,

"As long as they stay here I really don't care Marcus. I just want to leave here happy in the knowledge that they are kept under your watchful eye."

I turned to rejoin Jasper who was talking to Emmett and Rose only to find Esme and Carlisle waiting for me.

"Bella could we have just a few minutes of your time?"

"If you must."

Jasper glanced over anxiously but I smiled and he nodded turning back to his conversation while the three of us went over to a window seat.

"Well?"

"We want to apologise for Alice's behaviour and our own gullibility in believing everything she said."

"It's a little late for that and it's not me you should be apologising to. What about Jasper? Have you apologised for accepting her accusations about him?"

They didn't answer and I got up,

"I thought not. Just be thankful I'm not a really vindictive person or I would kill you Carlisle for what you did to me. You know I hardly speak to my parents because they believed you. Which isn't entirely your fault I guess."

"Yes it is. With Charlie anyway. I have a gift of my own and I used it on your father but I did it not because I believed you had been unfaithful to Edward but because Alice said it would keep you safe from the Volturi. My gift is one of persuasion and I used it to influence Charlie to believe my accusations."

I shrugged,

"It makes no difference now and I really don't care. I have to go now."

I walked away from them only to be caught by Edward,

"You have to talk to Marcus and Athenadora and relax my sentence. I can't stay here for the rest of my life, like a prisoner. Its cruel."

"Really? And abandoning me because you thought I was sleeping with your brother and not even asking either of us about it wasn't? Get out of my way Edward and thank your lucky stars you got away with your life."

As I turned to walk round him he grasped my arm and swung me back,

"It was Alice's doing, not mine."

Before I could react Darius was on him and the two fought savagely as the rest of us watched. I expected Darius to be handicapped by his leg and Edwards gift but it didn't seem to be helping Edward much. Jasper came to my side,

"Why isn't Edward anticipating Darius moves?"

"Very simple, Darius isn't thinking about his moves, he's fighting on instinct and you can't read that in a man's thoughts."

By the time Darius stepped away leaving Edward a battered heap on the floor he was sporting two nasty bite wounds and a ripped shirt but he was beaming.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long, long, time"

Athenadora stopped us as we were about to leave,

"We do still have a problem, Aro's mate Sulpicia."

"You think she'll be looking for revenge?"

"Well, she loved her husband although I can't understand why, so yes unless that is..."

She hesitated,

"What?"

"Well she knew her husband murdered his sister to keep Marcus here so it would be poetic justice if she were forced to stay here under the same terms used on poor Marcus."

"You mean under Chelsea's control?"

"Yes and Marcus agrees. Neither of us wants any more killing Bella. The Volturi will be acting as it should have done all these years, fairly and living by the laws of our kind."

"Very well, I don't see any problem with that but if she escapes..."

"We will tell you immediately."

Edward

I couldn't believe that Bella would really leave me here in Volterra without any freedom at all, then stand and watch as one of her ruffian friends almost killed me. I looked at her imploringly but she just turned her back and walked out with the others. As soon as they were gone Carlisle came over and helped me up, checking all my injures were healing properly then turned to Esme,

"I think that was totally uncalled for."

We turned as we heard Athenadora's voice, she had appeared at Carlisle's side and tapped his arm,

"Carlisle much as I hated and despised my husband he was right in one respect"

"Oh, and what was that?"

"You are a fool, especially where Edward is concerned. I think he was very lucky to get off so lightly. If I had been Bella I would have killed him and probably you too."

She turned then and beckoned for Felix and Santiago to join us.

"Escort Edward to his new quarters in the tower please and make sure he speaks to no one on his way there."

"Athenadora surely he can be spared that at least until he has healed. Allow us to take him with us. I will vouch for him"

"You will? But who will vouch for you Carlisle? Don't forget you to are a prisoner here, not an esteemed guest. I suggest you return to your own quarters with your mate before I forget myself and order your death. Trust me, nothing would give me greater pleasure, you are an idiot and always will be and idiots irritate the life out of me"

Marcus had been watching the exchange and now he joined us.

"Is there a problem?"

"Carlisle wants to look after Edward."

"Really?"

I thought he at least would understand,

"Carlisle, in your opinion is Edward in any physical danger from his injuries?"

"Well no but..."

"Then stand aside or I will be forced to consider that you are trying to help him escape his sentence and I'm sure you don't need me to remind you of the penalty for that do I?"

It was hopeless, we had no friends left in Volterra and I understood my life now would be led within the confines of Volterra, the only other choice was death.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Five

Bella

I had finished in Volterra but not with those who played with the lives of others, I knew only too well the heartache that brought with it. Darius had agreed to try hacking further into the Players website and see if he could identify those who had been most interested in Alice's activities. If we could unmask them then the others had already agreed to help me get revenge on them. Marcus and Athenadora had agreed to house the culprits in Volterra and try them for their actions if possible, if that is they could find a law these players had broken. But before that I intended to have a short and painful meeting with each of them. They found it amusing to destroy the lives of others, I wondered how they would feel if their own lives were destroyed in much the same way. We knew there weren't that many serious players so there couldn't be that many backers either and one, Aro, was already dead. I wanted any other backers too.

"You know sending them to Volterra wont be much of a punishment and if they have access to computers they could carry on, are you sure that's the best justice?"

"So what do you suggest Darius?"

"Well Emmett and I have been talking and we think we have a better idea, a more just idea too. If we can find out who they have been targeting we could just slip their names to the victims."

"And if you can't or the victims are dead?"

"Then you get your turn but you were keen to take personal revenge, don't you think others will too?"

I nodded, they were right of course so I held off but I only gave them two weeks, then we started the hunt ourselves.

Carlisle

I begged Marcus to allow Edward more freedom, to let him live with Esme and myself but he wouldn't budge and neither would Athenadora. In hindsight and with a few choice words from Esme I understood that he deserved the punishment he received but I missed my son and I knew he chaffed at his confinement.

"Perhaps you would do better to think of a way to clear your own conscience Carlisle."

"I'm not sure I understand you."

"Charlie."

"I don't see what I can do now and besides Bella is now one of us so there's no point. She can never see her father again."

"That doesn't mean he shouldn't know that you lied and don't try telling me you only did what you thought was right. You influenced that poor man into believing his daughter was a tramp."

She more or less stood over me as I rang the Forks Police Department and asked to speak to Chief Swan.

Charlie

I was shocked when Debs told me Dr Cullen was on line one, what could he want after all this time? He had shown me what a fool I'd been with regard to Bella and now she had dropped off the face of the earth. Neither her mother nor I had spoken to her in months and I guessed she was probably shacked up somewhere with some guy from college since she hadn't attended her classes for months either and this despite her insistence that she wasn't interested in any guys. I still felt very disappointed by her behaviour, I had thought so much better of her and it had been a bitter pill to swallow.

"Dr Cullen?"

"Chief Swan I need to talk to you. Would now be convenient?"

"You're in Forks again?"

"No, I'm afraid I am unable to travel at present. I meant is it possible for you to give me a little of your time uninterrupted if possible?"

"If its important although I can't think that we have anything to talk about."

"I have something to explain Chief Swan and it's not easy."

"Just a minute then"

I got up and went to my door opening it and calling to reception.

"No interruptions unless it's an emergency Debs please."

"OK Chief"

I went back to my desk picking the receiver up and sitting back in my chair,

"Right Dr Cullen, you have my attention but make it short and sweet. I take it this is personal?"

"Yes it is. I have an apology to make."

"Apology?"

That threw me somewhat,

"Exactly what is it you are apologising for?"

"First let me tell you that I have a...gift I suppose you could call it. I can influence your reaction to things I say. Very much like hypnosis I suppose is the best way to explain it."

"Hypnosis? OK I'll buy it, go on."

"When I spoke to you about Bella's behaviour..."

I interrupted him upset now,

"That's in the past. Or at least I try to keep it in the past. Don't ask me to apologise for my daughter's behaviour again. She's learned her lesson, or at least I hope so."

"She had no reason to do so Chief Swan. Bella wasn't guilty of anything in the first place, I can't explain why I did what I did but I thought you should know that I lied and used my gift to persuade you to believe me."

Carlisle

I waited for Charlie's reaction and for a few minutes he was silent then I heard the anger in his voice,

"Explain yourself Doctor."

"For reasons I'm not willing or able to go into I used my gift to make you believe the lies about your daughter. Bella was innocent of everything."

"You mean she never did anything with your son Jasper? "

"No, Bella was blameless, she always has been and now you are away from my influence I'm sure you feel it wasn't like her."

His hesitation told me he was thinking about this,

"You turned me against my daughter? Lying to make her out to be little more than a cheap tramp and you won't tell me why? You know you ruined my relationship with Bella not to mention her mothers. How could you?"

"I can only apologise, I can't explain and it wouldn't be helpful in any case. I have spoken to her and apologised."

"You know where she is?"

"No I'm afraid I don't, not any longer. Only that she is happy."

"Happy? Well that's something I guess. Is she with Edward then?"

"No. She never forgave any of us but she has reaped her revenge although I can't explain that either."

"I should hunt you down and kick the crap out of you Cullen and believe me I'll find a way to ruin your life in the way you ruined ours."

"Unfortunately you're too late Chief Swan, your daughter got in before you. I have to go now but I thought you should at least know the truth."

"Yeah, now there's no way back. Watch yourself Cullen because I'm coming for you"

He slammed the receiver down on me and I turned to Esme,

"Do you really think that did any good?"

"In as much as it forced you to tell the truth then yes. I feel sorry for Charlie and I wish he had some way of finding you and showing you exactly how much you hurt him but he can't, as you said Bella got in first."

She turned away and went to the window looking out across the courtyard,

"I'm just glad she's happy, she deserves that much at the very least."


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Six

Charlie

I couldn't think of anything but Carlisle's words and the actions I had taken as a result of them. Knowing I had been under his influence didn't help much, I kept seeing Bella's horrified and disappointed expression when she saw I didn't believe her. I spent the next few weeks trying to track down Bella and the Cullens but it was as if they had all simply disappeared from the face of the earth. Had Carlisle lied this time? I couldn't see what he would hope to achieve but then what did he achieve last time except to split our family apart? I considered speaking to Renee but what good would it do? The harm was already done and we could never regain Bella's trust even if she believed what Carlisle had said. If he'd spoken to her and explained then why hadn't she contacted us? The only possible reason was because she didn't believe him or she just couldn't get over the way we had treated her. As more weeks passed with no word and no trace of her or the Cullens I had to accept that I had lost her altogether. If only the Cullens had never moved to Forks how different our lives would be today.

Bella

I received word from Carlisle that he had spoken to Charlie and told him the truth although if he thought that would change the way I felt about him he was sadly mistaken. Nothing could make right the damage he had caused and Esme by her silence was just as bad. We had updates from Athenadora and Marcus regularly, Sulpicia was content enough and acting as if nothing had happened so Chelsea's power was working fine on her, not that we had anticipated any problems. Carlisle was still trying to see Edward who was under close arrest in the clock tower and bitching constantly because he hadn't been allowed a piano. Marcus had decided that until he could control himself better and stop acting like a spoiled brat he would have no luxuries. None of us liked to bet how long that would take knowing Edward as we did! I did wonder if Carlisle had used his gift to try persuading them to let him see Edward but it seems they had thought of that and Marcus who was in charge of Edward had kept his distance from Carlisle until the warning was delivered,

"If he does then we will view it as breaking the terms of Edward's exile and he will be executed"

Marcus and Athenadora weren't stupid!

Esme had rung Rose and asked her to visit with Emmett but the two of them decided that they'd had enough of Italy for a while and preferred to stay well away. I knew Esme felt this more than anything but I also thought she would soon find something to occupy herself, she had many talents and sure enough after a couple of months Athenadora reported she was helping at a nursery in the town, under the watchful eye of the Volturi of course.

When trouble came it was from an unexpected quarter, somehow Charlie had traced the Cullens to Italy and was on his way there to confront Carlisle. This was highly dangerous but I wasn't sure what to do. In the end we decided to meet Charlie at the airport and get him away from Volterra before trying to explain the situation, telling him as little as possible. I understood Charlie's motivation and I accepted that he had been influenced by Carlisle but I still couldn't get past the fact that he had shipped me back to Renee because he was ashamed of me. For this reason I wanted to say as little as I could and Jasper agreed to do the talking for both of us if I found it too difficult.

"If the Volturi find out you know they'll kill him don't you?"

"Yes but what else can we do? He wont leave it Jasper I know my dad, or at least I thought I did."

His face when he saw me waiting in the terminal lit up but when I just turned and walked over to Jasper it fell, there was no way I was greeting him as I once would have. He slung his flight bag over his shoulder and joined us watching Jasper warily.

"Bella what are you doing here? Carlisle said he didn't know where you were."

"He doesn't."

"So you aren't living in Volterra with them then?"

"No. Why are you here?"

"I have a topic I wish to discuss with the doctor."

"No you don't, its all too late. Please go back while you are still safe."

Jasper was looking round uneasily,

"I think we should leave the airport before we're spotted."

Charlie followed us out to the car and slid in the back looking at me strangely,

"What's happened to you Bella? You look different."

"I am but it's not safe for you to ask questions. Just listen then fly back to Forks"

"Bella please. I know the way I treated you was wrong but Carlisle explained how he manipulated me. I'm sorry kiddo."

"OK apology accepted. Will you go now?"

"Look I know I really upset you Bella but don't keep pushing me away. I'm your father and I want to be in your life, yours and your young mans."

Charlie was looking at Jasper puzzled,

"Do I know you?"

"I don't think so. If you did you'd be looking more worried than you are. Bella's right. There's nothing you can do now and confronting Carlisle will just get you killed. Go home Chief Swan."

He appealed to me again,

"Please Bella don't do this"

"It's no worse than you did to her, besides which this is for your own safety. If you go to Volterra you will die."

Charlie leaned forward and took my hand dropping it again in shock,

"What in Gods name has happened to you? You feel cold and hard."

"I am but I'm also happy and that's all you need to know. There is some knowledge that is just too dangerous."

"Now what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You really don't want to know Chief trust me."

Dad looked at Jasper's eyes in the mirror and sat back, the first signs of unease on his face,

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, just stating a fact. I'm driving you to Rome, there's a flight leaving tomorrow morning and you should be on it."

"Are you trying to keep me away from my daughter?"

"No you did a good job of doing that yourself, I'm just trying to keep you alive for her sake. Personally after the way you treated her, excuses or not, I'd prefer to kill you myself."

I took Jaspers hand in mine and squeezed it smiling as he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"So this is it? You washed your hands of your mum and I completely?"

"Yes, I have no choice now but in all fairness you washed your hands of me first, a long time ago. I'm just returning the favour. And as I said its safer for you. We're leaving Italy and we wont be back so don't try finding me again and please stay away from Volterra if you value your life."

"Bella I'm a cop, is there something illegal going on there? Is that why you want me to stay away? Are you caught up in something? Because I can help and I'm sure the Italian authorities would want to know too."

Jasper shook his head,

"You're wrong there, the authorities stay away from Volterra and no we aren't caught up in anything, Bella is perfectly safe I promise you."

He tried to talk me round the rest of the journey but by the time we pulled up outside the airport in Rome he knew he'd lost. We went inside with him and Jasper picked up the ticket he had arranged before hand that would take my dad back to Seattle. As he handed it to Charlie I saw a tear in my dads eye and that hurt, but not as much as his suspicion and lack of trust had. I kissed his cheek and took Jaspers hand once more.

"We wont meet again dad but I truly forgive you and I hope you take our advice and stay away from Italy."

"It would be a good idea to keep our meeting from the Quileutes too."

Charlies eyes darted to Jasper,

"Why?"

"The less people who know we met the safer you will be."

As we turned away I saw the tear trickle down Charlie's face and it hurt but there was no other way and we were soon driving away from the airport ourselves, planning to fly home from Florence.


	58. Chapter 58

**Well folks that's it for another story. I will be starting a new one in the next couple of days but I am flu ridden at the moment so please forgive the delay. Thanks for all the reviews, I have read and enjoyed them all. Jules x**

Chapter Fifty Seven

Jasper

I just hoped Charlie would do the right thing and go back home but I did half expect a call to tell us he was dead. When it didn't come I was relieved, he had gone back and hopefully he wouldn't try again because we wouldn't be there to help him if he did. We decided to sell the ranch that Alice had bought and look for somewhere in Montana, somewhere I could keep horses again. Once they knew Peter and Charlotte decided to find somewhere closer to us which was good because Bella and Charlotte had become firm friends. Garrett and Jenny married soon after we got back and it was good to see him happy and settled at last although I did wonder what Darius would make of it all. After all he thought he'd lost his sister once already but he too met someone. I never thought he would find a mate again, not after Sara, but just sometimes fate smiles on us and Amy was a complete contrast to Sara but the two of them soon became inseparable.

"You know Major I thought I'd been lucky to find Sara but to find another mate is just wonderful."

"I hope you are still working on the Players as well or Bella might take this one away!"

"I am and as a matter of fact Amy is helping me. She's a genius when it comes to computers and I think we'll have good news soon."

Bella

Darius came through as I knew he would, he got the list of serious players and we discovered there were only four of them besides Alice. They had closed their operations down after losing Domino but he'd still traced them and their quarry. It didn't take him long to come up with a way to make their lives intolerable. First he set up phoney bank accounts with trails leading back to drug money or stolen luxury car rings so they were forced to flee their homes. Then he added their details to the FBI most wanted list which meant they were all permanently on the run, unable to play or even settle anywhere for long. Then he contacted their victims with details of what had been done, how, and why.

After this we sat back and waited for justice to be served. Within a week two of the four were dead, killed by their victims and their money was sent to their bank accounts,

"Well its only fair, they paid the price so they should get the winnings."

I thought Darius had played this perfectly which made me think, he would have made an excellent Player himself! The third Player disappeared the following week and we knew he had been caught while trying to flee the country and burned in a furnace at the nearby steel mill. That left only one Player, the most cunning and powerful and the only other one with a backer, the backer being the Romanians. It seemed they played against Aro and that fit with their personalities and grudges. The two victims teamed up and followed Satan, the Player's nickname, to Romania. So he was trying to reach the sanctuary of his backers. It was touch and go but they caught up with him about a mile from the Romanians castle and pegged him out in full view knowing the Romanians wouldn't lift a finger to help, it would tip their hand to the Volturi. So he burned slowly, his screams echoing around the mountainside for hours or so we were told.

I wondered about my dad but he seemed to have taken our warning to heart, he stayed in Forks but he and Sue had argued over his disappearance. He hadn't told her where he was going nor where he'd been and she eventually left him to return to the reservation. After that he resigned his position as Chief of Police and started up a hunting service going into partnership with Mike Newtons father. He spent as little time as possible at the house, preferring to camp out when he could and then one day we got news. Jasper came in looking concerned,

"What's the matter? Don't tell me there's trouble in Volterra? Is it Sulpicia or Edward?"

"No not Volterra. I just got word from Forks, Garrett and Jenny were passing through and heard the news. I'm really sorry Bella but Charlie is dead. He was mauled by a bear they were hunting when his rifle misfired."

He wrapped his arms around me and I was sad but it wasn't the grief I would have felt a few years ago. At least he hadn't died at the hands of vampires and he'd been doing something he loved.

Things settled down after this and Emmett and Rose visited sometimes but although I had accepted them, after all the help they gave us, things were never quite the same between us or Jasper and Rose especially. I know this hurt hurt both of them but so much had happened that the only people I really trusted were Peter, Darius, Charlotte, and Garrett. I should be able to forgive Emmett and Rose but something held me back and I couldn't figure out what that was for a long time. Then one day it hit me, they reminded me of Carlisle and Esme and that hurt. I had felt utterly betrayed by them and I was taking it out on the only two members of the family still at large which was grossly unfair so I invited them to stay in the summer after talking to Jasper and as the days wore on and I found myself able to talk about what happened and my feelings we broke through the reserve and I was able to treat them both as true friends once more. Emmett presented me with one more charm for my bracelet and this one I didn't need any help understanding, it was the symbol for friendship and it meant a lot to both of us. I finally put the entire incident behind me and became the girl I had once been with one difference. I knew my mate would never ever betray me, we loved each other with all our heart and soul, just as it should be.

The End.


	59. Chapter 59

**As requested, this just answers the last few questions. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Jules x**

Betrayal Epilogue

Carlisle

It was decades since we had been confined to Volterra and while Esme had found her niche, happy to work with the young children for as long as she could, then setting up her own interior design business. She drew clients in with her mysterious way of working as she was of necessity never ever seen. For myself the confinement was irksome after a while. I had started research work and there was no problem with equipment or books but I was unable to travel for medical conventions or to meet with like minded colleagues which was a distinct drawback. I was also unable to see Edward and I heard he was finding his own close imprisonment mental torture. It would seem Corin wasn't using her gift on him as I had expected. We spoke on the phone most days and I could hear the depression in his voice even after restrictions were eased and he was allowed a piano. He had started composing again but his greatest wish was to perform his own music and I understood this but despite speaking to Marcus and Athenadora I was unable to help, they had given their word to Bella and Jasper and were not prepared to break it. When I suggested speaking to Bella on Edwards behalf they agreed to discuss it but held out very little hope that she would agree to a lessening of restrictions on any of us. I could only hope she might have softened her attitude over the years.

Bella

When Marcus contacted us I had a feeling it was about the Cullens before he actually broached the subject.

"I have received a petition from Carlisle on behalf of Edward."

"Really? And what does he want?"

"He feels that after so long it might be a kind gesture to ease the restrictions placed on them and allow them to leave Volterra if only under supervision."

"I see. What did you tell him?"

"That I would pass the entreaty along but I didn't expect any favourable response. The rest as they say is up to you. When you have decided perhaps you could contact us, there's no rush of course."

Jasper and I talked about it endlessly, we even invited Rose and Emmett along for their opinion, was I being purely vindictive keeping them prisoner in Volterra all these years? I thought back to the actions that had led to their captivity and it still hurt as much as it had when I first learned of it. Perhaps I should have killed Carlisle and Edward at the time, I'd been much more soft hearted in those days.

"Bella, much as I would like to see Esme again I do understand your motives for their sentences and I think only you can decide what to do about Carlisle's request."

"I agree"

"Thank you Rose, you too Emmett. I understand that you miss Esme and if it were just her then I guess I could agree to her being freed but she's Carlisle's mate and I can't bring myself to forgive him even now. I can still see my dads face as he sent me back to my mothers and that's something I can't erase from my memory or forgive."

Jasper took my hand and I felt happier immediately, as the years passed we became closer if that were possible and I felt a part of him. I knew he understood how I felt and would back me whatever I decided.

"Jasper and I have talked about this until we are both sick of the subject but I think the best thing to do would be for he and I to visit Volterra ourselves and talk to Carlisle and Edward."

I could see they were hoping for an invitation to join us and I couldn't in all fairness refuse Rose a chance to see Esme, she missed her most of all.

Carlisle

When I heard Bella was visiting I felt hopeful for the first time in years, she had always been soft hearted and I hoped I could persuade her to see things my way. When I told Esme however she looked at me sharply,

"Don't try your gift on her Carlisle, if you do you'll just make things infinitely worse for all of us. Personally I think you and Edward got off easy and don't forget she could decide to make things more difficult for us."

"I don't think so Esme. We've learned our lesson now"

"Have you Carlisle? Has Edward? Somehow I doubt that. All he's interested in is composing and playing his music and you, do you ever think of the good you did when you were among the humans or only how much you want to be among your peers discovering new treatments and getting their accolades?"

"That's unfair Esme. All the research I do is to help the humans."

"Yes I suppose so but using your gift to ruin a young girl's life pretty much negates all the good you did beforehand."

I was able to give Edward the news when I spoke to him the next day and he sounded elated,

"If she's coming here then it must be to give us good news. Bella must remember how much she loved me at one time. I knew she wouldn't keep me a prisoner here for ever, even if that's what he wanted."

"Edward, it would be unwise of you to attack Jasper in her hearing, they are mates remember?"

He went quiet and I knew he understood I was right but I knew it hurt him to think of her with his "brother". None of us had quite understood how she could prefer the more unsophisticated of the two but then love is blind as they say.

"When is she coming? There's a piano recital in Boston in December and if she visits quickly enough I could go"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up too high son, just in case."

I knew he wouldn't listen to my advice so I handed the phone to Esme but I don't think she got any further with him than me.

In the event it was two months before Bella finally arrived in Volterra and agreed to see Esme and myself, whether she had already seen Edward or would see him later I didn't know and didn't like to ask. When we met her in Caius old office she looked grim and my hopes sunk, this was not going to be the news I had hoped for.

"Carlisle, Esme, please be seated."

I nodded hello to Jasper who sat at her side and he reciprocated but didn't speak.

"Marcus rang me with your request and I've given it a lot of thought before making a decision. If you think that time has dulled the pain of your actions let me tell you now, it hasn't and I find it difficult to understand why you should think I would look more favourably on any of you now than I did at the time. However..."

I felt a flicker of hope,

"I do feel that perhaps Esme is suffering more than she should from her confinement and I am prepared in her case to ease the restriction on travelling outside Volterra."

Esme looked at her surprised,

"Oh, thank you Bella but I certainly wouldn't have asked for any special treatment, I do understand your reasons for our punishment."

"Rose and Emmett are waiting outside and I know they would like to see you. Perhaps you could arrange a visit to them."

"Thank you Bella. I'd like that"

There was a short silence as Esme left the room and I watched warily, this was going far too well but only for my wife so far.

"Carlisle, don't be under the illusion that I intend to ease any restrictions on you. As far as I'm concerned you can stay here in Volterra until you rot for what you did."

"So my restrictions remain in place?"

"Yes they do."

"What about Edward? Surely you can ease his punishment now? After all he has been separated from everything he loves for so long."

"I'm sorry? There's only one thing Edward loves and that is Edward."

"Please Bella? Its inhuman keeping him locked up like this."

"Inhuman? Well Carlisle it may come as a shock to you but I am inhuman so what did you expect?"

"Is there nothing you are prepared to offer him?"

"Oh yes. I'm quite happy to offer him an alternative."

I wasn't sure this was a good thing from her tone of voice.

"And here he comes"

The door opened again and a very hopeful looking Edward walked in accompanied by two of the guard. His face fell slightly when he saw Jasper but he greeted them both and sat down beside me.

"Hello Carlisle, its been too long, I've missed you."

"Yes, I understand that emotion very well Edward, loss. I lost my parents to you and your father."

Edward understood the new wasn't going to be good after all and he tensed, his face set hard,

"This is insane. You can't keep me locked up in the citadel for ever. It's not only wrong, it's torture."

Bella

Edward was exactly the same as always, he hadn't even asked how Esme or Carlisle were, he was only interested in himself.

"Actually Edward I have been thinking about that and I've come to the conclusion that you are right. There should be an alternative punishment for you."

"Really?"

He sounded hopeful again but I was just waiting for the ceiling to fall in and sure enough it did.

"I'm giving you a choice. You can go back to your gilded cage and stop whining or you can leave Volterra."

I could see him trying to work this out,

"Of course it will take you outside the protection of the Volturi but if that's what you prefer...however I understand there are various other individuals who will see your release as an opportunity to wreak their own revenge but as I say the choice is entirely yours."

There was a long silence but I knew Edward wasn't going to choose freedom, he was far too much of a coward, but then with the likes of Darius and the others I'm not sure I would have done any different.

Knowing he was beaten he got up scowling and went to the door where the guards waited to escort him back to his quarters.

"Good choice Edward...for you at least."


End file.
